Cupido
by Angelique Braun
Summary: Como Anteros y Cupido. Juntos sin importar nada. Porque ni el ser más malvado y cruel de todos había podido vencer su amor. ¡FINAL! . El corazón tiene una memoria aparte del de la mente. Cupido es igual a amor, y Cupido es...
1. es cosa de suerte

_Bueno, aquí estoy con este intento de FanFic, no soy buena con esto y bueno… me gusta probar…, ¡nah, que bah! Lo hice porque esta idea me estaba torturando hace casi dos semanas y no aguantaba una voz interna que me decía, "_angie, haz la historia, angie, hazla ahora mismo", _y bueno, como verán, le obedecía…, ¡okas, okas!_

_InuYasha, aunque lo odie, le pertenece cien por ciento a Rumiko Takahashi._

_¡¿Por qué?! Pero algún día será mío... ¡Muajaja! xDDD Hasta entonces..., nos vemos abajo _

* * *

_**Cupido**_

_**por**_

_**Angellasttrue**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Es cosa de suerte. **

No sabía si era por su suerte de perro, bueno…, se tenía que deber a eso, ¿a qué más? En todo caso, su suerte había servido para ahuyentar a otra de sus citas, ¿qué tenía el amor contra él? No era que estuviese enamorado hasta las patas de la chica, pero… ¡No iba a pasar toda una vida esperando una cita que _sí _salga bien!

Resopló al ver como la chica con la que iba a tener la cita hablaba y babeaba los zapatos del físico culturista que estaba fuera del café, un hombre que parecía casi de dos metros, sin bromear, una piel tostada, ojos café y sin cabello alguno en su cabeza.

Hizo una leve mueca…, ¿qué le había visto a ese palote con músculos y además calvo? Volvió a resoplar y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, sinceramente, si él fuera una chica, se elegiría, ¡y no era porque tenía su auto estima demasiado alta! Sino que con su cabello oscuro, casi como la noche, corto y desordenado, piel morena, ojos dorados, bien parecido, con uno que otro músculo, ¡casi un Dios! Bien, eso era una exageración, pero… ¡Había que estar ciegos para…!

Su mandíbula de desencajó al ver como una gran cantidad de chicas rodeaba al hombre que le había robado su cita…, ¿qué pasaba con el mundo?

Demonios, no podía regresar y decir que no pudo hacer su cita porque un calvo se la robó, eso era caer demasiado bajo a su gusto y de seguro Miroku se reiría sin parar en el suelo por su derrota. Oh, si. Miroku, su querido amigo y compañero de departamento.

Dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa y mandó su buenas maldiciones a cuanto santo se le cruzó por la cabeza, ¡demonios, no podía tener demasiada mala suerte!

- Disculpa… ¿estás bien? – escuchó la voz de una muchacha, pero no elevó su cabeza, lo que preocupó a la chica – oye…, ¿si quiera estás vivo?

- para mi mala suerte, es un si – murmuró levantando la cabeza y observando como su chica parecía haber recordado algo y ahora lo miraba asustada – oh, genial, falta que sala corriendo – gruñó, sintió como un dedo pinchaba su cabeza y lo tomó con su mano, le fulminó con la mirada a la muchacha y parpadeó confuso al ver la ceja alzada de ella - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Te conozco?

- para mi suerte, es un no – respondió ella sonriendo irónicamente por su respuesta y quitando su dedo de la mano del chico – en serio, no te conozco, pero cuando vi que tu cabeza chocó fuertemente con la mesa…, bueno…

- ¿me estabas mirando? – preguntó orgulloso.

- de hecho, no a ti, al sujeto de afuera – dijo apuntando al físico culturista – y de repente posé la vista en ti y… se te cayó la cabeza.

- Oh – fue lo único que dijo, la muchacha le sonrió, le iba a decir algo, pero su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que se disculpó y se alejó de él, para tomar una mesa al otro lado del café. Observó su cabello azabache liso al comienzo y ondulado al final, tenía ojos cafés, casi como chocolates, con la piel morena, pero no tanto, era un poco más baja que él y si comparaban estaturas y por las grandes ropas que utilizaba no logró ver muy bien su figura. Traía unos pantalones negros y anchos, que tapaban la mitad de sus zapatillas, al igual que un chaleco que parecía haber sido extremadamente estirado, ya que ella estaba casi nadando dentro de esa prenda de vestir.

La observó charlar animadamente con alguien con su teléfono celular, entonces descubrió que tenía una hermosa sonrisa…, y pocas personas tenían una sonrisa hermosa…, bueno, no pocas, pero de todas las que había visto, esa chica iba al número uno.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – escuchó que alguien exclamaba y tapaba su campo de visión, frunció el ceño y elevó su mirada, pero luego suspiró y apuntó al asiento, para luego ver como la chica que había tapado su visión a la morena – Lo siento, de veras, no te enojes, ¿vale, InuYasha?

El chico asintió y elevó una mano, no tardó más de un minuto para que una camarera esté al lado de su mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kikyo? – le preguntó InuYasha a la chica, entonces ella asintió y comenzó a ordenar, él se le quedó mirando…, su cabello café oscuro, casi azabache era largo y tenía una chasquilla recta en su frente, era albina, con ojos cafés, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy, pero muy provocativo para cualquier hombre, bien parecida, casi del mismo porte que la chica que se había acercado a él…, entonces sintió la mirada de Kikyo en él - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué va a pedir, señor? – escuchó la voz de la camarera.

- oh…, bueno, lo que pidió Kikyo.

- dos jugos de piña con dos tarta de chocolate, hecho – le informó la señorita, pero para cuando InuYasha iba a replicar, la camarera ya se había ido, había dejado la nota en una pequeña ventanita y se había acercado a la otra muchacha.

- ¿InuYasha, estás molesto conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de pronto, la verdad… estaba muy demasiado pendiente de lo que hacía la otra muchacha.

- te pregunto si estás enojado conmigo.

- ¿Por lo del calvo? ¡No, que bah! Si lo importante es que hayas llegado – dijo tratando de sonreírle y no mirar a la otra muchacha, pero al mirar de reojo como la camarera se sentaba frente de ella y le sacaba más sonrisas, le produjo inquietud, ¿ella era conocida del dueño de ese lugar o solo de la camarera? No lo sabía, y es que esa era la primera vez que iba a ese café.

- InuYasha, te estoy hablando – le trajo a tierra nuevamente Kikyo – te dije que no era calvo…

- pues para mí, los que no tienen pelo en la cabeza, son calvos.

- no, lo mismo pensé yo, por eso le pregunté, pero me dijo que él se había hecho ese corte.

- Oh, pues no le viene, se le nota la cabeza demasiado grande – dijo apoyando su mejilla en su mano para ver hacia fuera y no mirar a la muchacha…, ¡tenía que recordar su suerte! Además, ni siquiera la conocía y…

- InuYasha…, ¡te estoy hablando! – exclamó Kikyo, InuYasha la miró aburrido y negó con la cabeza.

- lo siento, me duele la cabeza, además que en pocas semanas entro a clases a la universidad, tengo la cabeza…

- su orden – escuchó la voz de la camarera, entonces regresó su vista hacia ella y trató de sonreír – para usted y su novia.

"_Su novia"_

Se tensó ante la palabra, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que Kikyo fuera la que reprochara a la chica, pero no escuchó nada, por lo que regresó su vista hacia Kikyo y suspiró. Estaba sonriente y radiante.

El sonido de un celular comenzó a sonar y Kikyo, rápidamente buscó el suyo en su cartera.

- ¿Alo? – contestó - ¡Oh, Yuki! – InuYasha colocó los ojos blancos y miró a la muchacha que miraba la pared y movía su mano sobre un cuaderno, quizás estaría escribiendo o dibujando, quien sabe – Lo siento, pero… - sintió en él la mirada de la camarera y la buscó con la mirada, estaba al lado de la ventanita y le miraba con una ceja alzada – estoy con InuYasha – dijo Kikyo, y el aludido, al escuchar la mención de su nombre, miró a la chica – no…, ¡claro que no, tonta! – suspiró y se estiró levemente, luego miró el techo y apoyó su espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla – de acuerdo, pero esta me la pagarás, ¿de acuerdo, Yuki? Vale, vale, adiós – observó como Kikyo suspiraba y miraba apenada el pedazo de torta que había frente de ella y que ni siquiera había podido tocar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kikyo? Le preguntó cuando la muchacha se había levantado.

- Yuki me llamó y me dijo que necesita de mi ayuda urgente, ¡de muerte! Y, bueno…, InuYasha…

- de acuerdo, ve, de todas maneras, tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte – musitó dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Kikyo, que sonrió y besó su frente, le murmuró un leve "_Gracias_", y salió de allí. Recién en ese momento, pudo posar su mirada tranquilo en la muchacha, pero esta se comenzaba a levantar, guardaba sus cosas en un bolso, se lo colocaba de tal manera que cruzara su pecho y llamó a la camarera. Ella le entregó el dinero de lo que había servido y se preparaba por salir.

- Adiós – le dijo la muchacha cuando pasó por su lado, pero InuYasha sujetó la muñeca de la joven, deteniendo su caminar - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó volteando su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros.

- ¿no quisieras compartir un bocadillo conmigo?

- ¿sobras de tu novia? No, muchas gracias, aunque las aceptaría otro día, pero ahora voy apùrada.

- oh.

- bueno, adiós – dijo soltando su agarre, InuYasha observó como la joven comenzaba a salir hacia la calle, por lo que suspiró y regresó su vista hacia el puesto vació en frente de él.

_Si, tenía mala suerte. _

- ¡Hey, hey! No hagas eso – escuchó la voz de la chica, para luego ver como era empujada por la camarera hasta llegar al frente de él - ¿Y bien?

- ella no probó ni un bocado, de hecho, se fue segundos después de que le serví el plato.

La muchacha suspiró y se sentó frente de InuYasha, que alzó una ceja y observó como la joven frente de él parecía en otro mundo, hasta que posó sus ojos en él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te quedarás todo el rato en silencio?

- no, solo estoy tratando de comprender que fue eso.

- descuida, Sango suele hacer eso de repente – murmuró la muchacha – siempre vengo aquí y cada vez que un muchacho me ofrece comer con él, bueno… ella hace siempre lo mismo, me empuja y me lleva donde él.

- ¿eso me debe sonar normal?

- créeme, yo salgo de lo normal, a propósito, ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

- bien…, creo, supongo que sigue pegada a mi cuello, haber, déjame comprobar – colocó sus manos en su cuello y asintió, comprobando lo que dijo, la muchacha frente de él sonrió resplandeciente y alzó una ceja.

- eso me deja en evidencia que eres un muchacho muy… descuidado.

- no es tan así, pero nunca es demás comprobarlo – se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo al jugo…, ¡odiaba ese jugo! Pero bueno, había cosas peores.

La joven volvió a sonreír y miró el reloj, luego suspiró.

- oye, lo siento, pero no bromeaba eso de que estoy corta de tiempo.

- si quieres te acompaño, total, no tengo nada más productivo que hacer.

- ¿y tu novia?

- no es mi novia.

- pero ella te quiere más que mucho.

- ¿y como lo sabes? – le preguntó InuYasha, la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y dijo de pronto.

- ¡Se ve en el aire! ¡Están enamorados!

- no, espera, no estoy enamorado de ella.

- entonces, ¿Por qué sales con Kikyo?

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – dijo aún más confundido InuYasha, la chica volvió a jugar con sus dedos y se levantó de golpe.

- ¡lo adivine! No…, la verdad – trató de buscar una excusa y la camarera llegó a su lado.

- yo le dije, ¡culpable!

- Ehm… si – contestó confundido, la chica frente de él suspiró y se despidió de los dos, InuYasha solo miró como la chica se iba y volteó su mirada hacia la camarera - ¿Y bien?

- te empacaré las tortas para llevar, me pagas la cuenta, junto a una modesta cantidad de dinero y la sigues, simple.

Al principio ese plan fue descabellado, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más era ajeno a lo que decía su cuerpo, ya que cuando se percató, había pagado la cuenta, dejado propina y corría siguiendo a la muchacha con dos cajas de papel con las tortas dentro. La observó doblar a un callejón y sonrió pensando que la podría alcanzar, pero al llegar allí…, no había nadie.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

¿Cómo la muchacha se había esfumado? La buscó por todas partes, inclusive buscó entradas secretas, pero no encontró nada, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un fantasma con forma de mujer?

Nah, estaba delirando, o quizás ella había doblado en otra parte y la había perdido.

¡Joder, era cosa de su maldita suerte!

* * *

_Bien, aquí estoy nuevamente…, ¡por favor díganme si les ha gustado la historia! Bueno, y si es pésimamente mala… díganmelo igual u.u, no se preocupen por mis sentimientos, ¡lo necesito saber! _

_Si es mala, si es buena, si merezco ahorcarme por la historia, díganmelo, ¿okas? _

_También…, me dicen si quieren que la continúe…, para así subir otro capitulo._

_Y sin más que decir, me voy a ver fuegos artificiales que hay por aquí…_

_¡Celebrando no sé qué, pero los hay!_

_¡Bye, Bye!_

_¡Espero sus Review! _(^____^)


	2. Café, y los Fantasmas de Miroku

Bueno, aquí me encuentro de nuevo…, después de haber desayunado y muriéndome de frío, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Cupido", mi loca historia… n.n, jejeje, y sin más que decir, nos vemos abajo.

¡Ou! Y lo más importante… ¡Jo! ¿Por qué? Bueno, bueno, InuYasha y compañía son cien por ciento de Rumiko Takahashi…, ¡Jooo!

**

* * *

**

Cupido

**por**

**Angellasttrue**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Café…, ¡y con un demonio! Los fantasmas de Miroku. **

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se volvería loco pensando en lo que había sido o se lo contaría a alguna revista de hechos para normales, los que habrían exagerado lo que dijo y luego lo catalogarían de loco…, bueno, no sabía si cualquier persona normal, pero eso fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

Suspiró y miró a su compañero de departamento que, después de contarle lo que había pasado en el café, le miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara.

_Y de eso hace casi… quince minutos. _

Observó que tenía una revista en sus manos y resopló pensando que le iría mejor contándoselo a una revista…, ¡al menos no le mirarían así!

- entonces – dijo de pronto su compañero – viste a una muchacha, la seguiste y se la llevó el viento, InuYasha, pues…

- si, algo así, Miroku – contestó desanimado, genial…, ahora se estaba volviendo loco, Miroku dejó la revista a un lado y se concentró aún más en sus pensamientos, sus ojos azules brillaron con un destecho singular, su cabello oscuro, con una pequeña coleta detrás se movió cuando el muchacho se levantó, dejando en evidencia que su altura era la misma que InuYasha, que estaba apoyado en la pared frente a su amigo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Depende.

- ¿Haz fumado alguna droga… o la probaste ese día?

- ¡Miroku!

- Es que hay que ser sensatos, ¿no te quedó nada de lo que trataron de enseñarte de Física? Es científicamente imposible que una persona se desaparezca así como así, a menos que…

- ¿A menos que?

- bueno… que hayas visto a un fantasma.

- ¿y me dices que estoy loco? ¡Demonios, sé que no era una fantasma!

- entonces estabas delirando.

- ¡Que no! Si la camarera la conocía.

- bueno, puede ser que el fantasma sea amiga de la camarera.

- Miroku, ¿Qué te dio con los fantasmas?

- ¡Oye, si existen, mira, mira! – le mostró una revista, e InuYasha suspiró al ver que era la historia de una de las personas que decía haber visto uno – si quieres puedo pedir un detecta fantasmas, aquí dicen que son efectivos y todo el rollo.

- _¿Detecta… fantasmas?_- preguntó incrédulo…, bien, Miroku estaba ese día un poco más… raro que los días anteriores.

- si, si – contestó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono – pediré uno y cuando me lo entreguen, iremos hacia tu… ¿café? Bueno, iremos a la escena a buscar cuerpos de benitos.

- ¿cuerpos de…, de quién?

- cuerpos del delito, InuYasha, del delito, ¡pobre alma en pena que vaga en este mundo! – InuYasha suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, a lo lejos escuchó el pedido de Miroku…, bien, podía que él haya alucinado, eso era lo más probable, o quizás había doblado mal y no la había encontrado…, y Miroku, bueno… que siguiera con sus ideas raras de fantasmas que vagan en ese mundo.

Como dijo su amigo, _eso era científicamente imposible. _

Los días habían pasado rápido y todas las tardes, a la misma hora, iba al café esperando ver a la muchacha allí, pero no había llegado nunca. Una vez se le había ocurrido ir con Miroku a ver si la chica aparecía cuando estaba acompañado, pero no pasó nada…, bueno, nada para él, mientras que Miroku quedó embobado con la camarera que le dio varias cachetadas cuando Miroku posaba su mano donde no debía, dando la genial excusa de que el fantasma de la chica era el culpable.

También había ido con Kikyo, nota mental: le encantaba el jugo de piña, bueno, el caso era que tampoco la había visto y eso comenzó a aburrirlo, ¡iba todos los días a comer siempre lo mismo esperando a que la bendita mujer apareciera! Y, ¿Qué pasaba? Oh, si, claro.

Quedaba como tonto con el trasero acalambrado.

Y regresando nuevamente con Kikyo, ahora sí eran novios…, o eso creía, ya que todos los días habían salido y, ¡gracias al cielo!, al fin una cita había salido bien…, claro, sin tomar en cuenta de que parecía que los chicos lo seguían…, aunque cuando se percató de que los chicos guapos y _raros _aparecían solo cuando estaba con Kikyo pensaba si eran raros del verbo afeminados, o raros porque aparecían solo en esas circunstancias.

Bueno, mandó sus ideas al demonio y se dejó caer en la cama.

Ese día…, como decía al principio, una semana después de que haya visto a la muchacha, había pasado toda la santa mañana paseando con Kikyo y ahora sentía que tenía cemento en los pies… ¡demonios! ¡Qué forma de caminar! Aunque no le disgustaba la compañía, Kikyo era una muchacha divertida y guapa…, ¡pero cuan alegre se sintió cuando comenzó a llover! ¿Por culpa de Kikyo? Nah, solo estaba alegre porque al fin podría dormir toda la tarde.

_O eso creía._

- ¡InuYasha! – escuchó la voz de Miroku llamándolo desde la sala de estar, levantó la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible para colocarle llave, pero sus movimientos fueron demasiados lentos para Miroku que, cuando InuYasha estaba aun paso de llegar a la puerta, el joven entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, mostrándola una caja.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó regresando derrotado a su cama.

- ¿Recuerdas el detecta fantasmas?

InuYasha asintió colocando los ojos en blanco…, Dios, había creído que solo era una broma, pero parecía que Miroku se lo había tomado más seriamente de lo que mecería el asunto.

- Miroku, sé que te crees exorcista…

- Monje, InuYasha, monje – corrigió Miroku.

- si, lo que sea, el caso es que… ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó al ver que Miroku tenía una especia de medallón en su mano…, parecía de plata, tenía una gema en el centro, escrituras en quien sabe qué idioma, y otras ocho gemas pequeñas.

- esto, mi querido InuYasha, es el detecta fantasma y no me creo monje, soy un monje.

- oh, si – ironizó InuYasha.

- así que hoy…, en un par de horas más, vamos a ver el cuerpo de benito.

- y dale con el cuerpo de ese tipo.

- ¡El cuerpo del delito, InuYasha, del delito! – exclamó aburrido Miroku – además, si era una fantasma sexy, bueno…

- cállate mejor – dijo InuYasha golpeando la cabeza de Miroku – además, no ha aparecido durante toda una semana, ¿Qué te hace creer que este día aparecerá?

- va a llover.

- ¿y?

- dicen que los fantasmas eligen justamente los días más fríos y siniestros para aparecer porque aborrecen el calor.

- oh, ¡como pude olvidarlo! Entonces eso explicaría por qué son… pálidos, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿estás tomando mis palabras como broma? – preguntó Miroku mirándolo como si se estuviera burlando de su madre, por así decirlo.

- ¡No, que bah! – cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Escuchó el suspiro de Miroku y sonrió al sentir como este se levantaba de su cama, caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de su habitación. Así que se acomodó mejor en su cama y comenzó a dormir, ¡estaba tan cansado!

Frunció el ceño al aparecer, de pronto, en el callejón donde había visto a la muchacha desparecer, observó como unas gotas de agua caían del cielo, alzó su cabeza hasta la cima del edificio y observó la silueta de una persona, con un gran abrigo, con alas como un pájaro y un arco con su mano…, pero como estaba a contra luz, no pudo observar su rostro. Le iba a preguntar quien era y se tensó al ver como la persona alzaba sus alas y le apuntaba con su arco, cerró los ojos esperando a que la flecha atravesara alguna sección de su cuerpo. Pero en vez de eso, sintió como una mano cálida acariciaba su mejilla, iba a abrir sus ojos cuando…

- ¡InuYasha, ya es hora, ya es hora! – gritó de pronto Miroku. InuYasha llegó a dar un salto en su cama y maldijo en voz alta a su compañero, ¡demonios, justo en la parte más emocionante de su sueño!

Se levantó con el alma en un hilo y miró como Miroku se colocaba su abrigo, si no fuera porque aún no quería ir a la cárcel…, iría a la cocina, sacaría un cuchillo y se lo ensartaría en la espalda a su amigo.

¡Rayos, tenía ira contenida!

Y aún con el alma en hilo, se colocó su abrigo y acompañó a Miroku hasta el café que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de su departamento. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente, pese a que estuviera lloviendo, las calles estaban casi llenas, los autos pasaban constantemente, iba a mandar al demonio esa visita cuando creyó ver a la muchacha entrar al café.

Entonces apuró el paso, seguido por Miroku y entró al café.

Estaba inusualmente lleno, pero gracias a su suerte, que muy pronto cambiaría o eso era lo que creía, quedaba unas cuantas mesas desocupadas. Miroku llamó a la camarera y se sentaron en una mesa.

- un café, bien cargado y, si no fuera molestia, tu número de teléfono, amor.

- yo solo quiero un café y una torta de chocolate.

- de acuerdo.

- ¡Hey, aún falta tu…! – se interrumpió solo y llegó a dar un salto, la camarera e InuYasha le miraron extrañados, pero luego suspiraron al ver como buscaba frenéticamente en sus bolsillos. La camarera se marchó e InuYasha la examinó unos minutos, piel un poco pálida, ojos cafés, cabello largo atado a una coleta alta, color castaño claro, delgada y muy bien parecida - ¡Oh, InuYasha, mira! – le llamó Miroku, InuYasha miró su "detecta fantasmas" y observó que la gema del centro estaba roja, e indicaba hacia el lado oeste de ellos.

Ambos alzaron sus vistas, pero no había nadie en aquella mesa, de hecho, tenía un pequeño papel que decía "reservado".

- ¿Seguro que no te estafaron?

- ¿Alguna vez haz visto que un fantasma se pueda ver?

InuYasha colocó los ojos en blanco y examinó toda la habitación. Hasta que al fin, pudo ver a la muchacha.

Esa vez traía un top negro, en ese momento se estaba quitando el abrigo, ¡y valla que era bonita! Pudo observar que traía unas botas con tacón negras, de cuero, bueno… esa observación se debía a que justamente estaba al lado de un gran pasillo y como no había nadie que entorpeciera su vista, se le era fácil mirar "discretamente".

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Miroku volteando su mirada, tratando de encontrar algo lo que sea que haya llamado la atención a su amigo.

Pero el chico no le contestó, solo colocó los ojos en blanco y continuó examinando a la muchacha, parecía que usaba unas pantys media negras, mostrándose cuan largas y hermosas parecían sus piernas, pero luego no pudo mirar más porque un tipo se le acercó a ella.

Oh, genial. ¡Su suerte de nuevo!

- Oh, la miras a ella.

- ella es la chica… fantasma – murmuró InuYasha, poco a poco la camarera se les acercó y Miroku sonrió.

- aún falta que me des tu número telefónico.

- oh, si, como no – respondió sarcástica la chica, luego miró a InuYasha - ¿va a querer algo más?

- pues… aún no – murmuró sonriéndole, la muchacha asintió y fue directamente a donde estaba la otra chica, que le sonrió cuando la miró. El hombre se marchó y observó como suspiraba.

- InuYasha, una chica como ella no puede desaparecer en medio callejón – le dijo Miroku – al menos, esta cosa no dice que es fantasma – murmuró mirando su talismán.

- sin ofender, Miroku, pero creo que te han…

- ¡Oh, mira! – Inuyasha posó su vista en él y vio que apuntaba a donde estaba la chica, entonces posó su vista en ella y logró percibir que miraba un lugar fijo, mientras su rostro expresaba seriedad - ¿Decías algo, InuYasha?

- que esa cosa es falsa, para comenzar, no existen los… - se tensó al escuchar como se caía la mostaza de la mesa de al lado, bien… estaba viendo cosas.

La camarera se acercó ágilmente a la mesa y la recogió, para luego actuar como si nada había pasado.

- ¡Oh, compadre, fuimos testigos de un hecho sobre natural! ¡Miedo!

No tenía palabras para eso, pero tampoco las estaba buscando, lo único que supo, es que suspiró y miró como la muchacha suspiraba cansada y buscaba algo en su bolso. Sacaba un cuaderno y comenzaba a anotar alguna cosa.

- Iré a saludarla – dijo de pronto, Miroku alzó una mano en signo de que lo había escuchado y continuó mirando el talismán.

InuYasha caminó decidido hacia ella y se sentó frente de la joven que anotaba quien sabe qué cosa en su cuaderno, sumamente concentrada.

- hola – dijo cuando ella paró de escribir, la chica posó su vista en él y sonrió.

- oh, tú eres el chico cabeza.

- InuYasha, suena mejor – dijo suspirando - apropósito, ¿Por qué ese apodo?

- ¿chico cabeza? Oh, bueno, me pareció divertido, además que fue un buen tema de conversación en ese momento – respondió ella guardando su cuaderno - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- oh, nada, acompaño a un amigo que estaba babeando por la camarera.

- ¿Por Sango? – preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Sango?

- Si, ya sabes, la chica que me empujó hasta tu mesa la vez pasada.

- oh, si, por ella.

- ¡Wow! Y luego me dice que no pasa nada interesante – miró a su amiga, que anotaba los pedidos de los demás y sonrió – y esta vez no fue mi culpa – murmuró, InuYasha logró captar aquél comentario, pero lo pasó por alto.

- y bien, misteriosa chica que no tiene tiempo para conversar con un humilde chico, ¿Cómo haz estado?

- valla, qué apodo más largo…, si es así, prefiero que me llames Kagome – se rió la muchacha – pues… he estado bien, pintando mi casa, trabajando, yendo de aquí para allá, cosas normales, ¿y tú?

- bien, normal, he salido con Kikyo, escuchado charlas raras de Miroku, mi amigo y viniendo aquí todos los días.

- ¿todos los días?

- si…, y no me preguntes por qué.

- valla, ni yo tengo tanto tiempo para venir todos los días.

- eh…, si – bien, eso explicaba por qué no la había visto anteriormente – y cuéntame, Kagome.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- no sé, en qué trabajas, cosas así.

- pues, sin intención de ofenderte, me han enseñado que no debo dar ese tipo de información a un extraño…, y en todos sentidos.

- ¿Cómo que en todos sentidos?

- primero, solo sé que te llamas InuYasha, luego… no, solo eso.

- ¿entonces debo comenzar a hablar yo?

- si lo deseas, pero no garantizo nada.

- oh, valla, sí que eres difícil.

- ¿Cómo debo tomar eso?

InuYasha le iba a responder, pero el teléfono de Kagome comenzó a sonar, ella se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, logró observar que traía puesto una mini falda de negro… ¿le gustaba el negro o era algo así como gótica? Se preguntó al notar que toda la ropa que usaba ese día era negra. Miró hacia Miroku, que trataba de convencer a Sango de que le diera su número y de pronto vio a Kagome regresar.

- lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, un asunto… personal se ha presentado – dijo alzando una mano y llamando de Sango - ¿me lo podrías dar para llevar? – le preguntó mostrándole la tarta de hojas que tenía frente de ella, Sango le sonrió y asintió, tomó la tarta y se fue.

- entonces, ¿Cuándo más regresarás?

- ¿regresaré?

- si, para continuar hablando contigo.

- oh.

- ¿Oh?

- bueno…, no sé – contestó buscando su dinero en su bolso, Sango regresó y canceló su cuenta, mientras se colocaba su abrigo negro, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus piernas, acomodó su cabello, tomó la pequeña caja con una bolsita que lo envolvía y luego su bolso – supongo que algún día, después de todo, si vienes aquí todos los días, de seguro que nos encontraremos.

- entonces eso es un… "¡Hasta nunca, InuYasha!" – Kagome rió por la mala imitación de su voz por parte de InuYasha y negó con la cabeza.

- de acuerdo, si quieres saber, todos los Viernes vengo por aquí, de repente los Martes, pero es muy pocas veces…, además, como estoy arreglando mi casa, viajo desde mi casa hasta la de mi madre y eso me deja muy agotada para pasarme por aquí.

- entonces, el próximo Viernes a la misma hora nos vemos aquí, ¿vale?

- ¿de verdad quieres que te responda o prefieres que se lo deje a la suerte?

- prefiero que lo confirmes, no confío mucho en la suerte, además qué pasaría si llega otro calvo y llama tu atención, no me quiero quedar como tonto sentado.

- oh, pues… no me llaman _tanto _la atención los calvos, pero no te preocupes, aquí estaré el próximo Viernes.

InuYasha sonrió y observó como Kagome salía, entonces miró como su amigo pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba ágilmente de su lugar.

- vamos, sigámosla – propuso en voz baja Miroku para que nadie los escuchara, InuYasha asintió y se despidió de Sango, saliendo tranquilamente, pero una vez que estuvieron en la calle, comenzaron a correr, siguiendo la silueta de Kagome por entre las personas. InuYasha corrió más fuerte, tratando de alcanzarla cuando dobló en el mismo callejón, y unos segundos después de que ella lo hizo, lo atravesó InuYasha. Pero se detuvo en seco ante lo que vio.

Miroku le reclamó por haber salido corriendo de aquella manera, también le reclamó porque parecía que casi lo atropellaba una bicicleta, pero frunció el ceño al percatarse de que InuYasha no lo escuchaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ella… ella desapareció – murmuró apuntando al callejón, Miroku miró el callejón y miró su talismán. Alzó sus cejas y se lo mostró a InuYasha.

- pues… dice que hubo un alma aquí, ¿seguro que no es fantasma?

No ella no era un fantasma… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le sucedía a Miroku con sus dichosos fantasmas? Pero no era esa su pregunta principal.

_¿Qué era ella en realidad? _

Oooh… xD jejeje aquí me tienen de nuevo, todavía congelada… y yo que pensaba ir a la playa esta semana, ¡maldito clima! Se puso a llover y ahora está de muerte, bueno… al menos saben de donde saqué la lluvia en el fic, xD jejeje… y con respecto a la duda de to2.. sobre cuando Kagome desapareció… ps… las dejo en la duda, ¡soy mala, muajaja! No, nada de eso , no quiero que me torturen hasta morir… jejeje, pero eso se dirá más adelante, aún no sé cuando, pero se dirá… n.n así que tranqui, tranqui, a propósito, Kagome volvió a desaparecer xD

**Agradecimientos! **

**Crayola Multicolor** (_jejeje que bueno que te gustó, y bueno… lo del calvo salió a último momento, pero me pareció cómico a mi igual, xD, espero que te guste este capitulo igual, ¡por mientras continuare leyendo tus Fics! xD jejeje ¡Nos vemos, saludos a Coraje! )_

**Aya-pame-kagxinu **_(que bueno que te gustó…, y bueno, igual pobre Inu, aunque me costó mucho imaginármelo con mala suerte en el amor, ¡es que es todo un bombom! ¿Cómo resistirse a él? Jejeje, pero así es la vida xD jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capi…, ¡Nos vemos! n.n)_

**Sheccid Cullen **_(jejeje, si, pobre Inu… xD aunque entre el calvo y él, ¡Ps, ni loca ni perezosa! Eligo a Inu-lindo, ¡Kawai! jeje y lo de Kag más adelante se dirá…, es algo así como un secreto aún, entre ella y Sango… Como son amigas, n.n, bueno y eso, ¡que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Aquí ta el capitulo, pero… quizás el martes coloque uno nuevo, aún no lo sé depende de cómo me haya ido con este.. jejej, ¡Cuidate! _

**Mariposa Mental **_(jejej… pues sería divertido ver a una Kagome volando por los aires como el hombre araña.. sería algo así como esto… ejem… ¡Kagome araña, kagome araña, va destruyendo al mal con su tela araña, su mirada cautiva a todos los malos de hoy en día! ¡Mira, es Kagome araña! Emm… u.u (…) sin comentarios, no salió como planeaba, pro bueh! Jejeje y ya somos tres entonces con esa suerte xD jeje en el amor, me refiero…, aunque la mala suerte me persigue siempre.. u.u okas, okas, ya se me salí del tema, ¡que bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic! Y… em y eso, y bueno, aún no aclaro eso de que desapareció, pero Inu está cerca , ¡Wii! X3 jejejeokas, ¡Bye, ojala que te haya gustado este capi! ¡Ns vmos!_

**Setsuna17 **_(jejeje si te digo que ni yo sé muy bien que ocurrirá más adelante, no te miento, créeme, de hecho mi mente me torturó todo el desayuno pensando cómo haría el siguiente capi, y bueno, ¡helo ahí! Jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capi igual… n.n, quizás el Martes coloque el otro capi, quien sabe… n.n bueno y eso, ¡Saludos, cuidate! xDD)_

_¡Jo! Muchas gracias por sus review! Sniff sniff, y yo que pensaba que esta idea era mala, de hecho estaba preparando la cuerda para darle fin a mi vida (una exageración, claro) y se me ocurrió entrar al pc… ¡Y paff! ¡Vi sus review! ¡Oh, Muchas gracias! _

_Bueno…, quizás el Martes coloque el siguiente capi, todo depende de si este capi gustó o no , aunque a mi me gustó la idea de los Fantasmas de Miroku xD, pero relax, el fic no tiene mucho que ver con eso… hasta el momento jejeje y eso…, cualquier duda, crítica, amenazas de asesinato, em… y lo que se les ocurra, ¡un review! ¡De eso vivo! _

_O_o u_u_

_Oka, no soy buena con eso de ser chistosa, pero le hago intento xD jejeje, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Espero sus Review! xDD jejeje _

_¡Bye!_

_(n.n)_


	3. ¿No seré yo el q se esta volviendo loco?

_Jejeje y aquí me paso nuevamente…, ¡sigue asiendo frío! ¡Jooo! ¡Me congelo! ¡Y el Miércoles que viene entro a clases! ¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué? _

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero, pero no pueden ser…, como ser dueña de Inu-lindo_

_T_______T_

_Sniff sniff…, InuYasha y compañía... son… son… son… ¡son de Rumiko!_

_¡Noooo!_

_T_________T bueno…, nos vemos abajo…, sniff sniff…_

* * *

**Cupido**

**por**

**Angellasttrue**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿No seré yo el que se está volviendo loco? **

Bien, no se estaba volviendo loco, no había ingerido ninguna droga y menos alcohol, de esos tres puntos, estaba más que seguro. Pero…

_¿Cómo demonios puede desaparecer una chica en medio callejón?_

- InuYasha, hay evidencia de que ella existe – dijo Miroku colgando el teléfono nuevamente, tomó otra revista y volvió a marcar. Un acto que había hecho ya tres veces antes.

- lo sé, hable con ella, ¿sabes? Además… ¿qué tanto llamas?

- pues… ¿Alo? Si, si, quería pedir un exorcizador 3000, si – InuYasha colocó los ojos en blanco y se concentró en el clima, estaba horriblemente malo, llovía, salía el sol, ¿y que pasaba? Hacía un frío de muerte – oh, claro…, ¿podría llegar este Jueves? Sí, sé que Jueves es…, ¡de acuerdo! Claro, claro, bueno, muchas gracias – y colgó triunfante el teléfono – me lo traerán en unas horas más.

- Miroku, dime para qué demonios me haz despertado a media noche.

- mañana es Jueves – dijo de pronto el chico, InuYasha posó su vista en él y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Miroku le había interrumpido – y no hemos hecho nada con la chica fantasma.

- ¿Nada? ¿Te parece nada pasar todo un maldito día buscando algo en ese bendito callejón?

- si, no es nada, pero es nada indirectamente – el chico frente de él alzó una ceja – el punto es que lo que hemos recolectado es esto – se levantó dramáticamente y tosió levemente – ella existe.

- ¡Oh, brillante deducción!

- lo sé, lo sé, bueno, lo siguiente, es que puede materializarse como cualquier persona normal, lo que lo hace un fantasma anormal.

- y dale con los fantasmas – murmuró InuYasha.

- y tercera, ¡tiene poderes mágicos! Como por ejemplo, convertirse en animal.

- ¿En animal?

- claro, al igual que puede volar como súper, con un sexy traje que…

- Miroku – le advirtió InuYasha, el aludido volvió a toser y asintió.

- mañana, a primera hora…

- me voy a dormir – dijo InuYasha levantándose de su lugar, Miroku se colocó en su camino y le mostró una página de su revista y sonrió victorioso - ¿Quién me puede ayudar con el espíritu de una muchacha muy sexy que…? – InuYasha alzó las cejas mientras leía lo que decía aquella hoja - ¿Que acosa sexualmente a mi amigo? – completó sorprendido, Miroku asintió y apuntó al nombre que aparecía un poco más debajo de la pregunta: _Miroku_.

- si, se me ocurrió…

- ¡Miroku, te voy a convertir a ti en fantasma! – gritó InuYasha tomando la bendita revista y amenazando a Miroku que no tomó ni dos segundos y se alejó considerablemente de su amigo - ¡Miroku, ven aquí!

- ¡Solo lo hice para ayudarte!

- ¡No tenías que hacer eso!

- ¡Pero admite que a ti no se te había ocurrido nada!

- ¡Miroku! – entonces emprendió su marcha para ir en contra de su amigo, que lo esquivó y corrió velozmente hacia su habitación, para cerrarla con llave mientras que InuYasha golpeaba y maldecía cada cosa que se le cruzaba por el camino - ¡Miroku, abre la puerta!

- ¡Solo lee las respuestas que dieron!

InuYasha dejó de golpear la puerta y fue hacia la sala de estar, se sentó con ira y comenzó a leer sin mucha atención las respuestas, hasta que una llamó la atención…, de hecho, le llamó la atención cuando creyó leer, "_… hermosa y de pelo azabache…_", justamente, una de las características de Kagome.

_Estimado Miroku: _

_He leído su pregunta y creo que puedo ayudarlo, si esta muchacha es delgada, ojos cafés, bien parecida, hermosa y de pelo azabache, creo que sería mejor olvidar que la ha visto e ignorarlo, sobre el tema de que acosa sexualmente a su amigo, creo que es una exageración, ella no sería capas de hacer algo así, pero nuevamente, le digo que lo olvide, porque se está metiendo en un gran lío si continúa en contacto con ella. Por cierto, yo la he visto también… y no creo que le guste que ella esté enojada con usted, se lo recomiendo, no la haga enfadar. _

_Anónimo._

Se relajó un poco más y frunció el ceño, bien… esas características cabían raramente en Kagome, pero al menos sabía que ella sí existía, es que no podían haber dos personas iguales en este mundo y si los había era porque eran gemelos, pero ese ya es otro tema.

Sintió los pasos de Miroku y observó que dio un salto cuando posó su vista en él.

- aún sigo enojado por eso de "acosa sexualmente", pero me entró curiosidad – le tradujo InuYasha al chico antes de que corriera nuevamente a su habitación – vamos, no seas cobarde.

- no es ser cobarde, pero sé que golpeas como demonio embrutecido cuando te da por hacerlo – dijo sentándose lejos de InuYasha - ¿Qué duda?

- ¿Cómo sabe como es ella? O, ¿Por qué advierte que nos alejemos de ella? Por lo general, cuando uno hace eso es porque hay un peligro en medio, pero ella solo es una chica que… desaparece misteriosamente en un callejón.

- si, pero, InuYasha, ese es el caso, la palabra "misteriosamente" es la que agrava todo, no es común ver a una chica así desaparecer en la calle, es demasiado… llamativa para desaparecer.

- pero…

- nada de pero, InuYasha, seguiremos con esto, al menos, para matar el tiempo y llegaremos hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste.

InuYasha alzó una ceja y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo de su cama. Bueno…, al fin apoyaba algo de lo que decía Miroku con respecto a ese tema, la palabra "misteriosamente" era lo que hacía que fuera especial.

Bostezó y se acomodó en la cama, mientras caía inconcientemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en aquél callejón, observó la calle, las personas pasaban como si nada, la noche estaba fría, pero ya no llovía. Regresó su vista hacia el interior de este y se tensó al volver a ver la figura de una persona, solo que esta vez, logró ver que era una muchacha, tenía unas grandes alas negras, un arco y flechas del mismo color, no lograba ver nada más que su silueta y sus ojos… cafés.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la sonriente Kagome y le llamó por ese nombre, pero la chica no se inmutó, de hecho, no se movió. Alzó una mano sobre ella, percibió de que sus uñas eran garras largas y filudas, las acercó a él y miró su otra mano. Estaban en el mismo estado.

Elevó su vista hacia la chica, esta se había preparado para atacar, y disparó una flecha, que pasó unos centímetros lejos de la cabeza de InuYasha. El chico se volteó y observó como la flecha se volvía roja y luego se volvía en polvo, miró como el hombre al que le había llegado la flecha había parado de caminar, mientras veía embobado a una muchacha, que le sonrió nerviosamente y pasó por su lado.

Escuchó que alguien le nombraba, por lo que se volteó, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo por completo cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla, y…

_Luego despertó._

Se movió inquieto en su cama, tratando de volver a conciliar aquél sueño tan singular, pero nada había llegado a él. ¿Por qué uno despertaba justo en los mejores sueños? Y para empeorarlo, cuando trataba de dormir, o soñaba una estupidez, o simplemente, no podía volver a dormir. Aunque en su caso, era la segunda opción. Así que frustrado se levantó y fue al baño. Se ducho y colocó unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra y las primeras zapatillas que encontró.

Fue hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Miroku con varias cajas sobre la mesa.

No le dio importancia, por lo que se preparó su desayuno y miró aburrido como Miroku abría la primera caja y la volteaba, primero salía pura basura plástica para cuidar lo que sea que tenga dentro. Hasta que al fin, salió un pequeño libro con raras cosas que parecían letras. Luego fue por la segunda caja, que era angosta y larga. Hizo lo mismo y esta vez sacó un largo palo con algo redondo en la punta, sonrió aún más triunfante y abrió la tercera y última caja. El mismo proceso se cometió, hasta que salió el objeto de la caja, era una especie de medallón con un pequeño radar.

- lo otro me han dicho que no lo han enviado porque no quedaban – murmuró para sí mismo Miroku, pero InuYasha había logrado escucharlo.

- ¿Qué es toda esa basura? – preguntó su amigo.

- esto - le mostró el libro, que abrió cuidadosamente – es un pack de pergaminos.

- ¿pack? – preguntó sorprendido InuYasha, ¿esas cosas se vendían por… pack?

- esto otro – le mostró el objeto más largo – es un báculo sagrado, se dice que los monjes más poderosos tenían sus propios báculos y era tiempo de que tuviera uno.

- oh, si, como no.

- y esto otro, mi querido InuYasha, es para ti.

- ¿Qué?

- esto se lo entregarás a la chica fantasma, y con esto otro – le mostró el radar – la buscaremos, así, no se volverá a escapar.

- oh, ¡pero que brillante!

- y aún no haz escuchado todo, este radar es especial para buscar las esencias de fantasmas.

InuYasha hizo una mueca y comenzó a lavar las cosas que había utilizado, observó a Miroku colocar una bolsa al lado de la basura, por lo que InuYasha pensó que eran las cajas y todas esas basuras, así que no le preguntó.

Regresó a su habitación y la arregló por un momento, no era uno de sus hobbys, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Parecía que Kikyo se había desaparecido esa semana, así que estaba completamente solo, Kagome iba al día siguiente a comer y Miroku…, bueno, Miroku estaba demasiado loco con la idea de fantasmas, él y sus queridos fantasmas se podían ir a…

Miró por la ventana hacia abajo, y abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio un pequeño destecho rojo que desaparecía en una persona, luego en otra y en otra. Se restregó los ojos y luego ya no vio nada.

Quizás la falta de sueño era su problema.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, era casi la hora de almuerzo. Así que se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que Miroku preparara la comida, esa semana le tocaba a él y no podía negarlo.

- ¿Miroku?

- ¡Espera un momento!

Y esperó, esperó por más de media hora y volvió a llamarlo.

- ¡Ya voy!

¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué estaba haciendo Miroku como para no prepararle su almuerzo? Se levantó sin muchas ganas y entró a la habitación de Miroku, este estaba con su báculo en una mano y con la otra tenía el "detecta fantasmas".

- ¿Qué haces?

- estoy buscando la esencia de algún ser espiritual.

- oh, que bien, ¿y el almuerzo?

- InuYasha, puedes…

- no, esta semana te toca a ti, así que irás a la cocina y me prepararás un digno almuerzo porque ya te he esperado por casi media hora.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – respondió resignado Miroku, colocando todos los artefactos dentro de su armario, pasó por el lado de InuYasha y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Almorzaron como cualquier otro día y, antes de que InuYasha saliera, Miroku le dijo que le tenía que acompañar a investigar, que en la mañana había encontrado una pista que les podía ayudar.

InuYasha, como no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer, aceptó ir con él, pero cuando se percató de que Miroku iba a llevar su báculo sagrado, frenó su caminata.

- no iré contigo y con esa cosa rara.

- báculo, InuYasha, báculo.

- si, si, como digas, pero es rara.

- pues esto nos ayudará…

- a que se burlen de nosotros, no, no iré si vas con eso.

- pero…

- y es mi última palabra – dijo decidido, Miroku miró a su báculo como si fuera un pobre animal y lo regresó al interior del departamento, para luego dirigirse con él hacia donde iban.

Estar en la calle fue una tortura para InuYasha, porque de vez en cuando podía ver como algunos destellos rojos viajaban hasta chocar contra algunas personas, pero eran demasiados para ser hechos por una sola persona, a menos, claro, que esa persona controlara el tiempo, algo completamente imposible, porque nadie podía controlar el tiempo…, o eso era lo que le habían tratado de enseñar en la escuela.

Suspiró resignado cuando al fin entraron en el subterráneo, había mucha gente, como siempre, por lo que tuvieron que ir de pie todo el trayecto.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos?

- falta poco, InuYasha.

- ah.

Y no dijo nada más, al menos, no en esos diez minutos.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos?

- aún falta, InuYasha.

- ¿Seguro?

- si.

Y regresaron en ese silencio, InuYasha observó como una ancianita parecía dormir tranquilamente en su asiento, su pecho subía y bajaba y logró percibir como una baba de saliva corría por su boca, al igual que una mucosidad extraña que aparecía de su nariz.

Trató de ahogar su risa y miró a Miroku, pero antes de que dijera algo, este otro le respondió.

- InuYasha, aún falta para llegar.

El chico le frunció el ceño y suspiró.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Miroku asintió y salió del vagón. InuYasha miró inseguro a la viejecilla y siguió a su amigo. Parecían haber abandonado el centro de la ciudad, los grandes edificios, las grandes cantidades de personas y las flechas…

- ¡Miroku, no! – gritó llamando un amigo al ver como una flecha se impactaba sobre él, pero al contrario que las otras veces, esta flecha cayó al suelo y se disolvió allí. Una mujer hermosa pasó al lado de Miroku y le miró tímidamente, mientras que Miroku le sonrió y se volteó extrañado hacia InuYasha que parecía estar horrorizado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Miroku, InuYasha miró a todos los lados, hasta que del cielo vio caer una pluma negra que Miroku sujetó en sus manos y frunció el ceño, sacó uno de los aparatos extraños y le colocó el medallón – con esto, podremos buscar a la propietaria de esto.

- ¿y si es un ave?

- oh, si, como no.

Miroku guardó todo en su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia donde él sabía, InuYasha le siguió dudoso y frunció el ceño.

- primero, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- fácil, dicen que este es el sector de la ciudad donde ocurren la mayor cantidad de hechos para normales, por eso, traigo un talismán – le mostró una pata de conejo envuelto en un pergamino.

- oh.

- y bueno, como he previsto, alguien trató de hacer algo que solo tú viste y luego apareció una sospechosa pluma, grande, de más de quince centímetros aproximadamente y…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Nah, solo me quería sentir más inteligente que tu – Miroku sonrió triunfante e InuYasha suspiró derrotado - ¿Una escuela de arquería? – preguntó el chico al leer lo que decía una gran placa en un trozo de madera.

- ¿Seguro que estamos bien?

- si, si, aquí indica el objeto.

- oh, ¡estamos siendo guiados por un objeto comprado en una revista!

- no seas tan dramático, InuYasha – Miroku colocó los ojos en blancos y procedió a entrar a la academia.

InuYasha le siguió resoplando.

Lo primero que vieron ambos, fue un gran grupo de mujeres, todas con la misma vestimenta, al igual que mismos peinados. Con arcos y flechas. Todas iban hacia un lugar. Escucharon un leve "_Apunten_" y luego "_disparen_", algunos hombres pasaron frente de ellos, otras chicas le miraban tímidas, entonces entre todas las miradas, Miroku sonrió y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a InuYasha.

- ¡Hey, Mi…!

- ¿InuYasha? – escuchó que alguien le llamaba, observó como una pluma negra aparecía frente de él y se volteó rápidamente, allí estaba Kagome con un arco y una flecha, y le miraba extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Oh, vamos, mi querida Sango!

- No, no te daré mi número telefónico.

- ¡Vamos, ambos sabemos que mueres por dármelo!

- ¡No es cierto!

Kagome miró como su amiga iba donde ella, mientras que la seguía de cerca Miroku, hasta que de pronto, Sango paró su caminar y se volteó, depositando fuertemente su mano en la mejilla del chico.

- Uh, eso me dolió hasta mi – murmuró Kagome.

- ¡Pero, Sango! ¡Es culpa de la chica fantasma!

- ¿Chica… fantasma? – murmuró nuevamente Kagome, InuYasha se tensó y negó con la cabeza – y bien, InuYasha, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- pues… ¡nos venimos a inscribir!

Kagome le miró seria y luego a Sango que fruncía el ceño, mientras que Miroku continuaba rogándole.

- ¡No se lo daré porque es un chico libidinoso!

Kagome suspiró y caminó hacia el mismo lugar en el que habían marchado las demás chicas, InuYasha le miró casi espantado y luego posó su mirada en Miroku, que miraba como Sango seguía el camino de su amiga.

- Bien, es hora de comenzar con la investigación – dijo Miroku yendo hacia otro lugar dentro de la academia, InuYasha miró como las chicas desaparecían de su vista entrando a una habitación y siguió a Miroku, hasta que sintió una leve ventisca, el día pareció más oscuro y observó como una nueva pluma aparecía delante de él.

¿Era su idea o las plumas lo andaban siguiendo?

Oh, genial, ahora se sentía perseguido.

¿No sería él, el que se estaba volviendo loco?

Nah, eso no era verdad…, o de eso estaba seguro, aunque en todo caso, ya habían lejos como para retroceder.

_Ahora tenía dos preguntas, ¿Por qué Kagome desaparecía? Y, ¿qué trataban de decirle sus sueños?_

_(O______________________o)_

_Gracias por sus Review!_

_Jejeje… Espero que les haya gustado este capi… n.n em… y eso, ¡El Próximo Jueves actualizo nuevamente! Wii! xD em…_

_**Agradecimientos!**_

**Mariposa mental **_(jejeje y eso q la canción la inventé de momento , ¡que bueno q te haya gustado el capi! Joo! Y eso de la mala suerte… ¡A mi me persigue! ¡Y parece q ya somos dos! ¡Wiii! Si, no es tan genial…, pero al menos uno se siente bien al saber q no es la unica en eso jejeje, eem… y eso, ¡Gracias por tu Review! Jejeje y lo de Kagome… pues… x el capi 5 se comienza a saber un poqito mas.. jejeje kmo Inu y Miroku Stan de detectives xDD jejeje, okas, okas… ¡Cuidat mxo! ¡Ns vmos!)_

**Aya-pame-kagxinu **_(jejeje que bueno q te gusto y bueno…, lo de Kag seguira en misterio un par de capis mas… xD jejeje ¡espero que te guste este capp! ¡Gracias por tu review! n.n)_

**Sheccid Cullen **_(Ooh! Pues ya somos dos q qieren un detecta fantasmas xD ¡seria genial! Jejeje en mi ksa iwal – parece - que andan dando vuelta uno q otro fantasmita O.o y es terrible cuando hay truenos y too eso, kmo en las películas de terror,¡noo! Pero…, ¿a que iba yo? ¡Ah, si! Que bueno q te haya gustado el capi, ¡espero q te guste este! Jejeje y creo – xq aun no se – q ya no va a desaparecer mas…, , ademas ahora estan en campaña de descubrir q pasa xD, ¡me encanta a Inu-detective! xD hehehe, bueno y eso…, ¡Bye! ¡Cuidate! xD)_

**Setsuna17 **_(Gracias! xD jejej y tratare de no demorarme mucho en colocar las contis…, ¡así que a escribir se ha dicho! Jejeje, espero q te guste este capi… ¡Y eso! ¡Cuidat, saluditos!_

_En fin, ¡gracias a todos! Y yo q pensé q esta idea loca no iba a tener futuro jejeje, ¡gracias a los que colocaron alarmas y a los que leen el fic, dejando o no review! ¡No saben cuando feliz me coloco al saber que siguen la historia! xDDD jejeje _

_Bueno, el Jueves coloco el siguiente capi… ¡una cosita! Pero en Marzo, voy a actualizar o los viernes o los jueves, T______T como entro a clases, se me va a ser un poco difícil, ¡pero no abandonare el Fic! ¡Ni muerta! xDD _

_Jejje.. pero ya saben, cualquier cosa, reclamo, duda, sugerencia, amenazas de asesinato.., ¡un review! xD_

_¡Y Ahora, un adelanto!! _

- tenemos serias dudas de una de sus alumnas…

- entonces explíquenme esto, ¿Por qué siempre me sigues, InuYasha, después de que salgo del café?

- ¿tienes la mísera idea de qué es la magia?

- creí ver un destecho rojo que se fundió en su brazo.

- ¡InuYasha! ¿Estás por aquí?

- estarás bien, InuYasha…

_Pero…, ¿qué había sido eso?_

Nos vemos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Saludos a todos!

X3


	4. Oh, ¿Que demonios?

_¡eh, Holas! n.n y aquí me encuentro nuevamente colocando una nueva conti de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió un día…, jejeje…, espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo…, ¡xDD!_

_Sniff sniff, pero antes…,¡Jo!, InuYasha y compañía pertenecen cien por siento a Rumiko… muajaja pero algún día serán míos!! Muajaja! (por el momento, les dejo leer tranquilos )_

* * *

**Cupido**

**por**

**Angellasttrue**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Oh, ¿Qué demonios…? **

Observó como una anciana de baja estatura, con cabello canoso y un ojo vendado caminaba hacia ellos con una niña a su lado que llevaba un arco y varias flechas.

- jóvenes – les llamó - ¿a qué debo sus visitas?

- tenemos serias dudas de una de sus alumnas – dijo con voz decidida Miroku, la anciana elevó sus ceja y continuó caminando.

- por favor, síganme – dijo la anciana.

Entraron a una habitación arreglada femeninamente, había un pequeño escritorio con una silla a un lado y dos al otro. Allí, luego de haber entrado y dicho a la muchacha que esperara fuera de la habitación, ambos chicos se sentaron, al igual que la señora.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué dudas tienen con respecto a una de mis alumnas?

- que es un fan…

- que tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible ante los ojos humanos – interrumpió InuYasha, Miroku suspiró y asintió.

- ¿poderes?

- si, y venimos a saber qué tipo de poderes.

- lo siento, pero…

- no lo trate de evitar – dijo InuYasha sonriente ante le nerviosa mirada que tenía la anciana – todas las pistas nos han traído aquí.

- ¿son detectives?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron. Entonces la anciana agachó su mirada y meneó la cabeza, indicando que no diría nada más.

- a lo mucho que puedo hacer por ustedes, es decir que pueden pasear por toda la academia, pero nada más.

- ¿Nos podría dar información de una tal… Kagome?

- ¡Y el teléfono celular de Sango!

InuYasha la miró sorprendido, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada más, la señora se tensó notoriamente.

- ¿De Ka… Kagome? – balbuceó – No, por favor, retírense de la habitación.

- pero…

- háganlo ahora.

- ¡pero…!

- si quieren saber algo de ella, pregúntenselo, no puedo andar despilfarrando la información de las alumnas.

Ambos chicos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, aún estaban un poco confundidos y con la señora habían quedado peor, ¡estaba demasiado nerviosa y de pronto se calmó como si nada hubiera pasado!

- no puede ser – murmuró InuYasha al ver como otro físico culturista entraba a la academia, ¿acaso esto era un cuento de nunca acabar? – oye, Miroku.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿le tenías que pedir el número de Sango?

- ¿tenías que preguntar por Kagome?

- Miroku, hay una cierta diferencia entre ellas, no sé si te percataste de ello.

- Nah, solo trataba de ganarte.

Y suspiró, InuYasha miró como las muchachas se preparaban para lanzar, y así lo hicieron cuando su maestra les dio la señal. Observó que algunas chicas trataban de enseñar a los niños y entre todos ellos, encontró a Kagome. Estaba agachada a la altura de un niño, indicándola como debía estar parado y dónde iban ubicadas sus manos.

Podía ser que Kagome era una persona rara, con un misterioso secreto, pero era linda cuando era normal.

Miroku miró a su amigo, y luego posó su mirada en Kagome, miró de reojo a InuYasha y sonrió.

A lo lejos, encontró a Sango con un par de chicos que parecían perdidos, ella les decía donde quedaba eso y lo otro, pero cuando encontró la mirada de Miroku en ella, se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó levemente.

- Y bien, Miroku, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Shh…, no te dije nada cuando estabas mirando a Kagome – murmuró Miroku, observó como Sango trataba de no sonreír, para continuar con su tour por la academia – ahora sí, ¿Qué me decías? – enfocó su mirada en InuYasha y observó como una pluma estaba posada en su mano, ambos chicos buscaron con la mirada a Kagome, pero en vez de ella, estaba otra persona.

Sango pasó por ese pasillo corriendo, Miroku golpeó las costillas de InuYasha y ambos siguieron el paso de Sango, que desapareció en cuanto doblaron la esquina. Así que después de eso, caminaron a ciegas, siguiendo el camino que se les antojaba, hasta que escucharon la voz de Kagome detrás de ellos.

- así que en verdad usted siguen a las pobres e indefensas muchachas – dijo Kagome, InuYasha se volteó y frunció el ceño al verla con un arco y una flecha, casi lista para atacar.

- no estamos siguiendo a nadie – respondió de pronto Miroku volteándose – la señora que nos atendió nos dijo que podíamos caminar libremente por la academia, además, ¿a quien dices que seguimos?

- oh – Kagome guardó la flecha y sonrió colocando el arco en su hombro y una mano en su cintura – entonces explíquenme esto, ¿Por qué siempre me sigues, InuYasha, después de que salgo del café?

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Pues…, eso te hace más extraño y sospechoso, ¿Qué planeas hacer siguiéndome?

- ¿Cómo se da cuenta que la seguimos, señorita Kagome? – le preguntó astutamente Miroku, cuando de pronto, Sango apareció detrás de ella.

- yo les digo y, como no han negado el hecho, es verdad, ustedes siguen a Kagome.

- Ouch – murmuró InuYasha.

- eso no ayuda, compadre – susurró como respuesta Miroku.

Entonces Kagome soltó una carcajada, al igual que Sango.

¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Kagome - ¡Vieran sus caras de horror! – dijo la chica mientras suspiraba y hacía una mueca graciosa con su cara, InuYasha y Miroku suspiraron y se tensaron nuevamente al escuchar el comentario de la muchacha – okay, pero díganme, ¿Por qué me siguen?

- aún somos extraños, ¿lo olvidas? Estamos en un país libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos en la calle y no te hemos seguidos, nuestros caminos se juntan casi por acto de magia – respondió InuYasha.

Kagome le miró sorprendida y alzó una ceja.

- magia.

- Oh, oh – murmuró Sango.

- si, ¿Por qué?

- ¿tienes la mísera idea de qué es la magia?

- ¿eso tiene algo que ver? – sintió como Miroku le codeaba y enfocó rápidamente la mirada en él, pero cuando la regresó a donde estaba Kagome, logró ver como ella se acercaba a él lentamente.

- cuéntame, según tú, qué es la magia.

- repito, ¿tiene algo que ver?

Kagome frenó a unos centímetros de él y ladeó su cabeza, iba a decir algo…, pero hizo una leve mueca, se volteó hacia Sango, que le miraba sorprendida y miró sus pies.

- maldita sea…, ¡Ayumi! – exclamó furiosa - ¡Me las pagarás! – se volteó y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? – le preguntó InuYasha.

- emm… ¡Recordó algo! Y como saben, ¡me debo ir con ella!

- al menos, me podrías dar tu número de teléfono.

- ¿lo haz olvidado? Te dije que no, una simple palabra con dos pequeñas letras, N-O, no – fue lo último que dijo antes de voltearse y correr siguiendo a su amiga.

Miroku suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, InuYasha estaba examinando momento a momento lo que había sucedido antes, pero aún así, siguió el camino que formó Miroku.

El camino de regreso a su casa no fue anormal, de hecho, fue extrañamente más corto que la vez pasada, no sabía si habían terminado justo ese día un nuevo trayecto que les llevaba directo a la estación que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa, bueno… el tema es que tenía una leve duda.

- Miroku – le llamó una vez dentro de sus departamentos – Miroku - le volvió a llamar, entonces lo encontró pensativo en el balcón del departamento.

- InuYasha, si la chica tenía prisa… ¿Por qué no desapareció y ya?

- ¿Qué?

- O sea lo digo a cuando desapareció en el callejón, parecía tener prisa…, y desapareció de pronto, pero hoy, en la academia, se fue como cualquier persona normal haría…, ¿Por qué esos hechos parecen tan… extraños?

- oh, si…, no había dado cuenta a eso, pero resulta que antes de que Kagome se acercara a mi…, pues…

- ¿si?

- creí ver un destecho rojo que se fundió en su brazo.

- ¿y?

- no sé, pero parecía furiosa cuando se percató de lo mismo.

- ¡Quizás qué efectos alucinógenos tengan en ellos!

- ¿y ahora de qué hablas?

- es que, quizás, nosotros también fuimos atacados por esos "resplandores", pero sin darnos cuenta.

- oh.

- posible, ¿eh? Quizás por eso es que ella desaparecía, porque nos "hechizaban" con una magia extraña y…

- Miroku – le llamó de pronto – quisiera una explicación más… normal.

- Oh.

Se acercó al balcón y abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando creyó ver un par de alas negras a unas tres cuadras de lejos, por lo que corrió rápidamente hacia el ascensor, apretó frenéticamente el botón de este, mientras esperaba que llegara al primer piso.

Para cuando estaba en ese piso, no pensó ni siquiera de a donde se había ido ese par de alas, simplemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el callejón y se ocultó allí. Esperó y esperó a que algo anormal sucediera, entonces, justo en el momento en que iba a regresar a su adorable hogar, observó en lo alto de un edificio un par de alas negras que se estiraban y luego descansaban, el cuerpo bien formado de una mujer se vio en lo alto, su cabello largo y azabache se mostró en aquella noche.

InuYasha se sorprendió de cuan rápido había anochecido, pero decidió concentrar su atención en aquél raro ser, solo rogaba porque Miroku no saliera del departamento, porque no había salido con llaves y no quería esperar como idiota a que su compañero llegara, ¡Keh!, lo que faltaba.

Observó como la muchacha parecía leer un cuaderno, lo dejaba a un lado y cerraba los ojos, apuntaba con su arco, una leve estela rosada rodeaba la flecha y entonces, esta lo dejaba ir y miraba el cuaderno.

¡Si no fuera porque estaba a contra luz…! ¡Ugh! Demonios, no podía ver el rostro de la muchacha, además que esta tenía cabello de más en su rostro, lo que le dejaba más que difícil la tarea.

Observó que hizo eso mismo hasta que se le acabaron las flechas…, que logró contar hasta veinte, luego se aburrió. La muchacha volvió a extender sus alas y bajó hasta el callejón, InuYasha esperó atento a que la identidad de la joven se mostrara, examinó cada uno de sus movimientos, uno por uno, hasta…

- ¡InuYasha! ¿Estás por aquí? – escuchó la voz de Miroku, observó como la chica se colocaba en guardia, luego… no escuchó nada, así que se volteó y observó como Miroku se rascaba la cabeza y continuaba caminando, se volteó bruscamente hacia el ser extraño e hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido de una lata cayéndose al suelo. Entonces sintió un par de ojos mirándolos sorprendidos.

InuYasha se levantó de golpe, siendo capturado por la mirada de la chica, la muchacha se tensó y retrocedió.

- ¡No te haré nada, lo juro! – exclamó InuYasha, pero la chica parecía no haberlo escuchado, ya que alzó sus alas y se alejó del suelo. En el justo momento en que InuYasha creía que la chica escaparía, fue hacia ella, pero no contaba con que todavía tuviera una flecha y que le apuntara sin previo aviso, hasta que una flecha atravesara su pecho - ¿Qué demonios…? – no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando cayó al suelo, iba a comenzar a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió una mano cálida en su pecho y en su mejilla.

- estarás bien, InuYasha – escuchó que le decía una suave voz.

Y luego…, todo negro, ¿había dicho que solo tenía mala suerte en el amor? Oh, valla, parecía que ahora no era solo en el amor.

_Pero…, ¿qué había sido eso? _

_(O______________o)_

* * *

Y aquí regreso nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado este capi…, jejeje, bueno y eso…, ¡Es que estoy corta de tiempo! Hubiera actualizado más temprano, pero… mi compu se esta volviendo loco y no quería nah de nah u.u de hecho, ahora estoy apenas jejeje em… ¡Y eso! Quizás el Sábado que viene actualice o el sábado de marzo… eem… aun no lo se u.u

Y por mientras decido…, **¡Agradecimientos! **

**Mariposa Mental **_(jejeje a mi igual me gusta esa faceta de InuYasha xDD y ps… Kagome volvio a desaparecer…, pro ya se esta muy, pero muy cerca de la verdad, ¡Muajaja! Jejeje por mientras, Miroku sigue con las mismas ideas , espero que te haya gustado este y más adelante coloco más avances…, jejeje, ¡Saludos! ¡Cuidate! n.n_

**Aya-pame-kagxinu **_(jejeje seee, no es muy lindo que te asusten.., lo se por experiencia propia.., u.u aunque de eso aprendi, nunca entrar a un edificio abandonado si estas con todos tus compañeros xDD jejeje bueno, bueno, continuando con el tema.., yo iwal me sentiria kmo Inu por eso…, aunq en él la faceta qeda más Hawai Cx, jejeje, bueno…, ¡espero que te guste este Cáp.! ¡Bye! ¡Ns vmoos! (^_^)_

**Setsuna17 **_(jeje que bueno q te gustó…, n.n pues a mi la parte q mas me gusto fueron las de las compras de Miroku con las revistas…, hehehe…, x3, tratare de no perder ese ritmo para q salgan buenos los capiis.. n.n, jejeje, y eso…, ¡Cuidate! ¡Ns vmooos!_

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, además, claro está, de los que han coloca alertas y la han colocado en una de sus favoritas, ¡Muchas gracias! Eso me motiva día a día a escribir, **y no duden en decirme si algo no les gusta…, ¡para eso un review!, pues… pueden decir lo que les gusta, lo que no, a quien quieren asesinar (ps… y no bromeo, hehehe porque de repente me da a mi x dejar mi tarjeta para asesinar algun personaje…, ¡y lo hago de veras! xD), bueno, bueno…, ¡y todo lo que se les ocurra! Jejeje

Ns vmoooS! Em…, sobre cuando actualizo…, pues… aún no se, es que el sábado que viene tengo que ir de compras con mi papá (aunq parezca extraño u.u pro presiento q ese día será muy… raro), pero de todas maneras, tratare de hacerlo…, y si no lo tengo para ese día, sería para el sabado que viene o el domingo en la madrugada xD jejeje, y ahora…

¡Avances!

_- ¿Podría ser que Kagome no fuera un fantasma…, si no algo más mitológico que eso?_

_- quiero que me digas algo…, ¿te interesa el tema de Kagome o te interesa la señorita Kagome?_

_- recuerda nuestro plan, InuYasha_

_- oye…, ¿planeas secuestrarme?_

_- ¿crees en las cosas mitológicas?_

_- tú haz elegido vernos, InuYasha, así que ya no eres tan normal_

_- ¡Oh, miren! ¡La niñita necesita ayuda!_

_- haber, muéstrame de lo que un humano es capas._

_¿Y ahora qué? _


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

Holas a todos! Oigan, no sé si se habrán enterado, pero aquí, en Chile, mi país, ocurrió un terrible terremoto O.o, si, eso mismo, un terremoto y para mi mala suerte, yo vivi en carne propia eso y no se lo deseo a nadie, creanme, es terrible, pero yendo al caso, no les diré con seguridad el próximo día que actualize ya que hay veces que tengo electricidad y otra no y bueno, ahora estoy aquí nada más porque mis padres salieron a sus trabajos…, ¡Oh, no saben cuan terrible es! Pero, como sea, aquí les dejo leyendo tranquilos…, y una cosita… ¡Mo! InuYasha y compañía son de Rumiko…, ¡que bueno que estén en Japón ahorita mismo! T__T

* * *

**Cupido**

**por**

**Angellasttrue**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿Y ahora qué? **

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, las imágenes de la noche pasada se le fueron de un golpe a la cabeza y mandó un grito de frustración. Pero entonces, recordó que lo habían atacado, abrió la camisa y miró su pecho. No, no tenía nada…, ¡por suerte! Y continuando con sus maldiciones, recordó que gracias a Miroku no había podido ver el rostro de la muchacha con el arco, ¡bendito mujeriego!

Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj.

_Las seis de la mañana._

Suspiró más calmado y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, después planearía su venganza, ahora tenía que arreglar todos los sucesos que habían sido testigos esas semanas.

Primero, _una chica desaparece._

Segundo, _conoce a Kagome, _que resultó ser la misma chica de antes, _y vuelve a desaparecer._

Tercero, _sueños raros le invaden, quién sabe por qué._

Cuarto, _comienza a ver destellos rojos y cuando uno toca a Kagome, esta se enoja extremadamente mucho. _

Quinto, _ayer por la noche, es testigo de un hecho sobre natural…, que le lanzó una flecha y había amanecido, _misteriosamente, _en su departamento. _

¿Por qué los cinco sucesos tenían que ver, todos indirectamente, con Kagome? Bien, ella podía resultar una muchacha muy linda cuando era normal, pero era un dolor de cabeza cuando querías descubrir todo lo que la rodeaba.

Fue silenciosamente hacia la sala y buscó las revistas para normales que guardaba Miroku. Las hojeó todas, leyendo los círculos rojos que su amigo había destacado para no olvidarlos.

- Haber, veamos… - murmuró InuYasha buscando en la misma revista en la que habían respondido la estúpida pregunta de Miroku, hasta que una página completamente rosada y roja le llamó la atención - ¿Cupido? – dijo sorprendido – Hay claras muestras de que…, ¡Oh, por favor! ¿De verdad gastan el tiempo buscando a niños sin pudor que andan como Dios los trajo al mundo? Y para peor, con esas dichosas flechas…

Recordó cuando la mujer leía y apuntaba hacia algún lugar, luego recordó su primer sueño, la misma mujer apuntó a un hombre que quedó embobado por una chica…, ¿podía ser….?

- Hay claras muestras de que Cupido sí existe y es el responsable de… bla bla bla… embruja a las personas, enamorándolas… bla bla bla… ¡Hay más de uno! – se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la habitación de Miroku. Sin tocar la puerta, entró directamente a su habitación. Encontró al joven durmiendo de lado, con el brazo y la pierna derechas fuera de la cama, su cara estaba apoyada contra la almohada y la frazada que lo tapaba estaba en el suelo.

- Hey, Miroku – le llamó, el chico frunció el ceño y se acomodó en la dirección opuesta, dándole la espalda a su compañero – Miroku, te estoy hablando – pero el chico parecío no escucharlo, así que fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua y lo lanzó lentamente sobre el chico, que llegó a dar un salto por la sorpresa y miró desorientado toda su habitación, encontrándose con InuYasha y un vaso en su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podría ser que Kagome no fuera un fantasma…, si no algo más mitológico que eso?

- ¿Para eso me despiertas a las…? – miró el reloj de su velador y levantó sus cejas - ¡A las seis y quince! – se levantó de la cama y comenzó a empujar a InuYasha fuera de su habitación - si, amigo, siempre te apoyo y todo eso, el dilema de Kagome lo solucionaremos, pero primero necesito dormir…

- ¡Pero, Miroku, ahora es más grave que antes!

- y yo necesito dormir.

- ¡Es que al fin algo parece tener sentido! – InuYasha se volteó y volvió a ingresar a la habitación, Miroku suspiró y se sentó resignado en su cama – además, anoche me atacaron, me lanzaron una flecha y hasta allí recuerdo, luego desperté en mi habitación.

- InuYasha, ayer llegaste casi a las dos de la mañana – Miroku bostezó y se rascó la cabeza – parecías estar borracho, te movías más que gelatina…, bueno, el caso es que no alcanzaste a caminar ni dos metros hacia tu habitación y caíste en el pasillo, te levanté y te dejé en tu cama, luego – se estiró un poco y miró la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo – y luego me puse dormir, claro, hasta que tú y tus ideas me despertaron, ¿ahora qué pista tienes?

- ¿Borracho? ¿Yo llegué así? ¡Eso es evidencia!

- No, quizás te golpeaste en la cabeza, qué se yo.

- Miroku…

- quiero que me digas algo…, ¿te interesa el tema de Kagome o te interesa la señorita Kagome?

- ¿Qué?

- eso…, es que podemos dejarlo a un lado, parece que caminamos ciegos por quien sabe donde, quizás haya un acantilado a unos metros y nosotros no le vemos, por eso, debemos estar seguro de _todo. _

- ah, y quieres saber…

- okay, yo, por ejemplo, admito que me interesa Sango.

- ¿Y?

- el caso es que tu tienes novia, InuYasha, no la puedes dejar a un lado, pero aún así, te haz interesado en un espécimen bastante interesante – dijo suspirando – pero ya que, otro día hablamos de eso, ahora quiero dormir.

- no, primero quiero que me…

- InuYasha, por favor…

- ¡Solo una cosa más!

- De acuerdo.

InuYasha buscó la página y se la mostró a Miroku, que frunció el ceño y comenzó a leerla, el chico miró atentamente como Miroku movía su cabeza, sus cejas, mostrando su interés en aquél artículo, hasta que al fin lo alejó de él y le miró confundido.

- ¿dices que ella es…?

- puede ser, ¿no? Al menos, eso explicaría lo de la Academia y sobre por qué se enfureció tanto cuando apareció el destello rojo, el caso es que hay más de uno, eso también explicaría por qué en el centro hay miles y miles de destellos.

- si, pero tu vez solo a uno…, a Kagome.

- ¿y?

- es que… - restregó sus ojos y abrió sus cortinas, el día parecía mejorar poco a poco, el sol se veía en el horizonte y las personas ya transitaban en las calles, Miroku fue hacia su armario y sacó un pequeño papel, luego lo colocó en el pecho de InuYasha, que miró extrañado a su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

Sacó su báculo sagrado y miró la revista.

- el caso es, mi querido InuYasha, es que necesitamos protección – murmuró pronunciando un par de palabras, InuYasha miró como el papel cayó al suelo y luego, la ceja enarcada de Miroku – oh, valla…, no sé por qué no resulta contigo.

- Miroku, ¿haz pensado en la idea de que te podrían estafar? O sea, lo digo por que pides cada cosa que aparece en una revista paranormal.

- pero al menos han funcionado.

- ¿podría ser que Kagome estuvo bajo los efectos de cupido…?

- si lo estuvo, ¿de quién se enamoró? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona su sistema, además, ¿puede ser eso…? ¿Puede ser un ángel del amor? Es mucho más difícil de creer eso, a que sea un fantasma.

- todo es posible, Miroku, todo es posible.

Luego de aquella extraña charla entre amigos, InuYasha sonrió y pasó por el lado de Miroku, palmeó su hombro y lo dejó solo en su habitación, pero el chico ya no podía dormir, una nueva suposición se había formado en su cerebro. Así que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba bañado y desayunado, preparándose para salir. InuYasha le miró raro, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, era su propia vida y no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Cuando el estómago de InuYasha estaba reclamando por algo de comida, apareció Miroku con su sonrisa victoriosa, preparó el almuerzo y salió nuevamente.

- ¿Y a este qué bicho le picó? – murmuró InuYasha, luego miró su comida y se encogió de hombros, ni sabía qué pasaba, pero de eso se preocuparía después.

En el momento en que faltaba menos de media hora para el encuentro con Kagome, InuYasha se encontró nuevamente con Miroku, que le detuvo en la puerta y le miró victorioso.

- si ella es uno de esos seres, con esto podremos saberlo – le mostró un colgante con forma de corazón y con una piedra roja – no sabes cuánto me costó conseguirlo, pero me han asegurado de que funciona.

InuYasha tomó el colgante y alzó una ceja, parecía auténtico, si, pero también recordaba verlo en el cuello de una de sus _citas _fallidas.

- ¿y para qué sirve? – preguntó curioso…, si, no le creía mucho a las cosas que Miroku compraba, pero luego te acostumbras y ya, aunque aún no les creía, no obstante, le parecían ingeniosas las excusas que le daban a Miroku para que las comprara.

- verás, es como un radar, además, mientras lo tenga puesto, será completamente visible para nosotros, ¡haga lo que haga!

Bien, esa podía ser una _muy_ buena excusa.

Suspiró y guardó el colgante en el bolsillo de su jeans, ese día estaba usando unos jeans claros, con las mismas zapatillas, usaba una camisa gris. Tomó su billetera y procedió a salir del edificio, mientras Miroku le hablaba y le hablaba lo que planeaban hacer una vez que se encontraran con Kagome. Cuando entró, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró mirando concentrada a través de la ventana, en el mismo lugar en que se habían hablado por primera vez, la misma mesa y casi el mismo atuendo. Ropa demasiado grande para su figura, pero que aún así, parecían darle un tono acogedor.

- recuerda nuestro plan, InuYasha – le murmuró Miroku como quien no quiere la cosa y elevó sus brazos cuando vio a Sango atendieron a unas personas - ¡Sango, querida! ¡Vengo por tu número de teléfono!

InuYasha colocó los ojos en blanco y miró como la chica parecía despertar de un sueño extraño y le sonreía mirándolo acercándose a ella.

- hola, ¿Cómo estás?

- aburrida, hoy ha sido un día… demasiado extraño.

- y dímelo a mi – murmuró InuYasha – pensé que no vendrías.

- ¿Por qué?

- por lo de ayer.

Kagome hizo una leve mueca y regresó su vista a la calle, InuYasha posó levemente su mirada allí y abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio un par de alas negras pasar frente de él, pero que luego desapareció entre las personas.

- ¿y bien? ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Kagome llamándolo de vuelta al planeta Tierra.

- pues… no sé, ¿qué se supone que se hace en estas ocasiones?

- ¿estas ocasiones?

- si, ya sabes, cuando un chico y una chica se juntan para… - elevó sus manos para que Kagome terminara la frase, pero parecía demasiado abstraía en un mundo ajeno a ese – vamos, Kagome, sé que sabes que sigue.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró la chica, luego agachó su cabeza y masajeó su sien – lo siento, hoy… no he estado en el mejor estado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, la muchacha parecía más pálida que antes y había un café frío frente de ella – Quizás no fue buena idea que vinieras.

- supongo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? No…, no sé – y suspiró, apoyó su mejilla en la su mano y continuó mirando a la nada.

InuYasha observó largos minutos a la chica y sonrió, miró como Miroku seguía a Sango por todo el café pidiéndole, aún, su número de teléfono. Buscó en su billetera el dinero del café de Kagome y tomó la mano de ella, que parecía sorprendida.

- a la una…

- ¿Qué?

- a las dos…

- ¿InuYasha, qué…?

- a las tres, ¡Vamos! – se levantó de golpe, con Kagome tomada de la mano. Corrió hacia la salida, escuchó como los llamaban Sango y Miroku, pero no dejaron de correr…, bueno, de hecho, no dejó de correr InuYasha, que guiaba a Kagome hacia algún lugar.

La muchacha agradeció que haya tomado su bolso justo en el momento en el que captó lo que InuYasha quería hacer.

Doblaron en una esquina y el joven paró de correr. Kagome chocó con su espalda y miró el semáforo en rojo.

- oye…, ¿planeas secuestrarme?

- oh, si, como no, ¿y a quién le pido el dinero para que te traiga de vuelta?

- se lo puedes decir a Sango.

- nah, ella estaría ocupada con Miroku.

- pues… no sé, a los de la academia.

- ¿A la anciana? No, creo que es capas de buscarte por su cuenta y asesinarme de paso – el semáforo se colocó verde y Kagome suspiró, InuYasha volvía a correr hacia Dios sabe qué lugar.

Cuando al fin pararon de correr, Kagome se dejó caer en el suelo cansada, nunca en su vida había corrido tanto en unos minutos, observó que InuYasha se estiraba y miraba sonriente el sol que había ese día.

Kagome se recostó en el pasto y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansada… agotada, aburrida…, y extrañamente… ¿feliz?

Mientras que InuYasha veía como la chica negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos, ¿y ahora qué? Se le había ocurrido que fuera de los ojos de Miroku y la amiga de Kagome podrían estar bien, pero, ¿ahora qué? Quizás Kagome necesitaba un descanso, ya que si ella era Cupido o uno de los tantos que habían en el mundo, eso indicaba que no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, o sea en el mundo hay millones y millones de personas de las cuales, la sexta parte se enamoraba día y a día.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿crees en las cosas mitológicas? – preguntó de pronto, observó como la chica abrió los ojos de inmediato y alzó una ceja – bueno…, no me mires así, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para un tema de conversación.

- ¿Qué tal este tema? ¿Por qué salimos corriendo del café?

- oh, bueno…, primero, responde tú mi pregunta.

- Emm…, sí, creo en esas cosas, ahora tú.

- porque sentía que era el lugar en el que te tenía así, otra pregunta, ¿en qué cosas, en especifico, crees de la mitología? – se sentó al lado de la chica y miró como ella parecía querer entender a dónde iban a llegar con aquella charla.

- pues… en los Dioses y todo eso que hay cada uno para dirigir nuestras vidas, ahora yo, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre eso?

- bueno, Miroku habla y habla de cosas así, al igual como sobre naturales, y fue el primer tema que se me ocurrió, ¡pregunta!, ¿crees en… cupido?

- ¿Cupido? – dijo irónica - ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es una de las mentiras que inventan las personas! – InuYasha alzó una ceja, ¿se suponía que él se debía creer esa mala imitación de respuesta verdadera? Kagome miró la expresión de inconformidad de InuYasha y suspiró – de acuerdo, sí, creo en eso…, aunque a veces quisiera que desapareciera.

- ¿Por qué?

- bueno…, ya sabes, el amor no es bueno con todos.

InuYasha hizo una leve mueca…, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿sólo eso?

- si, ¿Qué más esperabas?

- oh, nada – se recostó al igual como estaba Kagome y miró como un niño parecía buscar una pelota y regresaba donde sus amigos. Estaban en uno de los parques de aquella ciudad, el único que sabía que ni Kikyo ni Miroku irían a verlo, ¿Por qué? Bueno, había un museo subterráneo en aquél parque - ¿Y crees que Cupido nos dice a quien amar y a quien no?

- InuYasha, el amor no se puede manejar, este es ajeno a cualquier magia que exista en el mundo.

- entonces, ¿para qué demonios existen los cupidos?

- ¿los? – murmuró ella alzando una ceja.

- bueno…, cupido.

- no es tan fácil como para que el chico cabeza lo entienda – murmuró ella colocando un dedo en la cabeza de InuYasha, que se bufó y volteó hacia Kagome, que sonreía resplandeciente - ¿o me equivoco?

- te equivocas, chica misteriosa.

- oh, me haz inventado un sobre nombre – dijo mirando como InuYasha se colocaba de lado, apoyándose con su codo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica.

- claro, no me podría dejar que me dieras un sobrenombre sin yo poder contra atacar.

- oh.

Sonrió de lado y ladeó su cabeza, Kagome cuando actuaba como cualquier chica normal no parecía ser… extraña, de hecho, hacía muy bien su papel, inclusive una parte de él le decía que ella era adorable.

Kagome se sentó y se estiró, luego miró hacia la dirección opuesta de donde estaba InuYasha y sonrió.

- te encontré – murmuró tomando sus cosas y levantándose – lo siento, pero debo irme…

- ¿Qué…? No, no, espera – Kagome le miró impaciente y observó como InuYasha buscaba entre sus bolsillos el colgante de Miroku…, ¡No, él no creía en esas cosas! Pero si no lo hacía, Miroku le haría pagar el dichoso medallón y no quería tener que gastar su dinero en eso – toma – le entregó el colgante y observó la sorpresa que se demostraba en el rostro de Kagome – es un regalo…, al menos, para que me recuerdes si no vuelvo a ver a la "chica misteriosa" – trató de que su mentira sonara lo más normal del mundo y algo en su interior lo quiso hacer trisas cuando vio la sonrisa resplandeciente de Kagome, junto con sus ojos brillantes le miraron encantada, tomó el medallón, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se despidió en él, mientras guardaba el regalo de él en su bolsillo.

La observó alejarse entre la gente y luego… todo fue muy rápido, observó a una mujer caminar a su lado, con alas gigantes y grises, pero no tenía un arco, de hecho, solo caminaba. Percibió a lo lejos como el ser con alas negras se elevaba contra las personas y, en pleno vuelo, tensaba su arco y disparaba sin ni siquiera ver a donde apuntaba. Una flecha pareció ser devuelta y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el ser peleando. Trató de ver a donde estaba disparando y observó a una mujer que vestía un atuendo rojo y alas negras que se preparaba para disparar, hablando en un idioma extraño. El ser que vestía de negro y con las alas negras disparó sin ni siquiera esperar y de pronto, comenzó a caer hasta estrecharse con el techo de un edificio.

Corrió lo máximo posible, pero por la carrera anterior, sus piernas estaban cansadas y adoloridas, así que su velocidad fue mucho más lenta. Fue hacia el ascensor y esperó impaciente como subía y subía. Logró ver como, de pronto, se abría la puerta y entraban unas dos personas y nuevamente, un ser con alas grises, pero este parecía viejo y ¿hombre? Bien, no se debía colocar a examinar a todos los que pasaban con alas en sus espaldas.

- ¿InuYasha, eh? InuYasha Taisho, con veintiún años, ya veo… - dijo de pronto el hombre, InuYasha le miró y lo encontró leyendo un cuaderno – así que… ¡Oh, valla! Qué vida más activa la tuya, ¿Por qué tus noviazgos no duran? ¿acaso sueles ignorar la palabra "amor" en estos? A propósito, ¿Cómo está Kikyo?

- ¿Quién demonios es usted? – preguntó iracundo, las personas le miraron como si estuviera loco y se apartaron de él, para luego, en la primera parada, bajar asustados del ascensor por él – oh, genial.

- tú haz elegido vernos, InuYasha, así que ya no eres tan normal – el hombre infló sus mejillas y luego las soltó formando una espesa nube, de la cual, se escuchó el sonido de una espada rebotando – okay, como haz decidido eso, creo que sería posible algo de seguridad.

- ¿seguridad? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Son simples afeminados con arcos y flechas…!

- InuYasha, el mundo mítico es mucho más que Cupido, pensé que tenías claro eso…

- ¿A qué se refiere…? – no pudo preguntar nada más, cuando el ascensor llegó a su parada, y ya tenía una vieja espada en sus manos. Decidió pasar ese hecho por alto y continuó con su tarea de llegar hasta la azotea, donde lo primero que vio, fue a la mujer de atuendo rojo volar por sobre ese lugar.

Trató de buscar la mísera pista que le diera la señal de que no había elegido el edificio equivocado y lo encontró cuando vio un leve rastro de un líquido rojo que se mostró casi al lado de la mujer.

Bien, ella no sabía que él la podía ver, así que podía actuar.

_O eso creyó._

- ¡Oh, miren! ¡La niñita necesita ayuda! – escuchó que dijo la mujer, se tensó al poder entender lo que decía y frunció el ceño – y se puede saber, ¿quien demonios eres tú? – escrutó la mujer.

- Yo soy… - observó una flecha pasar por su lado y como la mujer lo esquivaba, sonriendo y volando ágilmente hacia un lugar, donde escuchó un gemido de dolor - ¡Hey, hey! – le llamó, la mujer le apuntó con un arco rojo y unas flechas que se teñían de un color gris.

- ¿sabes, si quiera, con quién te enfrentas, humano?

InuYasha miró como la sangre provenía del ser que estaba detrás de la mujer de rojo, no podía ver su rostro ya que su cabello negro lo tapaba, pero podía ver como en cada ala había, como mínimo, tres flechas, y en el ala derecha, había una espada ensartada.

- querido, te enfrentas con alguien que podría matarte…, pero ya tengo lo que quería, así que te puedes ir.

El chico miró como dejaba caer el arco y se volteaba hacia el ser detrás de ella, entonces, entre tanta charla y monólogo de la mujer, logró ver el chocolate de uno de los ojos de la mujer.

Tragó saliva y empuñó la vieja espada, la mujer se volteó alzando una ceja y sonrió.

- Así que quieres luchar.

- déjala tranquila – ordenó, pero la mujer solo soltó una risotada. Sacó de un golpe la espada del ala del ser, que gritó de dolor, y se volteó hacia InuYasha.

- haber, muéstrame de lo que un humano es capas.

InuYasha se tensó y gruñó mentalmente por sus malditos impulsos.

_¿Y ahora qué? _

(u_____________u)

* * *

Y aquí nuevamente yop, lamento decir que estoy bien apurada, no quiero encontrarme con otra réplica… o lo que sea, u.u , lo siento por repetirlo, pero es que estoy un poco paranoica y no puedo evitarlo.

**Agradecimientos!**

**Sheccid Cullen **_(jejej yo diría de cazafantasmas iwal, jejeje y bueno…, qn sabe xq tendrá esos sueños Inu…, y sobre Kag… yo creo que en este cap ya tendrás una idea, aunque en el próximo, se aclara un poquito la película…, jejeje, espero que te guste este cap y nos vmos…, ¡Besos! ¡Cuidate!)_

**Mariposa mental **_(jejeje no lo hacía apropósito, de hecho, lo hice para que pensaran lo contrario jejeje me refiero a los avances, pru bueh…, bueno.., sobre la cosa de los lugares…, es que ese día me encontró en la neurona algo de imaginación y me coloqué a cien por hora a escribir…, , pro bueh…, ¡que bueno que te gustó el cap! Espero que este igual te guste! Ah! Y cuidado con Ira, quizás ella es la culpable de que imaginación que no haya querido contribuir xD quien sabe, por el miedo xD no quiere salir a la luz…, ejeje, okas, okas, ¡Cuidat! ¡Saluditos! )_

**Aya-pame-kagxinu **_(jejej, no importa…, lo que vale es que haz dejado tu huellita para saber que haz pasado, que bueno que te haya gustado y como vez, yo tambien estoy pasando a la velocidad de la luz, ¡Cuidate! ¡Bye! n.n)_

**Setsuna17 **_(Graxx! Que bueno qe te gusta el cap y espero que te guste este…, ¡saluditos, besooS! ¡Bye! n.n)_

_Y bueno, _**gracias a los que no comentan, más sin embargo, leen el fic y lo siguen capitulo a capítulo, ¡gracias a todos por su paciencia!**_, y como dije al comienzo, no sé cuando actualice, pero espero que sea la próxima semana, aún no lo sé, ¡Nos vemos!_

_Avances! _

- Si no me haz ganado con eso anteriormente, ¿Qué te hará creer que ahora si podrás?

- no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en cosas que no te corresponden

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Por eso desaparecías! Pero, ¿Qué eres tu? ¿Eres un tipo de ave rara que mutó en una persona?

- ¡entonces niega que me seguías!

- dime algo, ¿Por qué no te rendiste de saber qué pasaba cuando me viste desaparecer por segunda vez?

- como dije en el parque, es demasiado complicado para que el chico cabeza lo entienda

- eres raro, la mayoría de las personas saldrían huyendo

- te contaré desde que comencé esto hasta hoy, así que más te vale escuchar claro, InuYasha Taisho…

_¡Hasta luego! _


	6. Fin de la investigación

_¡Moo! ¡Muchas gracias a los ánimos que me dan, muchas, muchas gracias! Y bueno, ahorita que tuve un tiempo libre voy a actualizar el fic, ¡mañana me secuestran…! Digo, ¡me llevan a ver a toda mi familia! No estoy en contra de eso… pero me siento como un marciano entre ellos T______T además que me dejan como niñera todo el día y cuando no estoy de niñera estoy con primas que ni entiendo de qué hablan…, ¡es terrible! ¿Doushite, Kami-sama? T___T pero bueh… hay que agradecer que estoy bien y que toda mi familia está bien, aunque en todo caso… no sé si pasan lo mismo con sus tíos y primos o solo seré yo la qe tiene una diversidad extraña de tíos…, ¡mejor los dejo leer tranquilos! jejeje_

_¡Mooo! Y una cosita…, InuYasha y toda su hermosa y muy extensa compañía son de… son de… ¡Joo! Aún me cuesta T__T…, bueno, bueno, son de Rumiko…, ¡Nooo!_

**

* * *

**

**Cupido **

**por **

**Angellasttrue**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Fin de la investigación. Inicio a quién sabe qué. **

La señora esperó atenta la respuesta de InuYasha que trataba de recordar algo de defensa personal que había tratado de aprender en la secundaria…, en esos tiempos, era muy bueno con eso y pobre del que quisiera tener una pelea con él, porque siempre era lo mismo: _una visita segura al hospital_.

Pero de aquellos días en los que vivía haciendo deporte solo quedaba el recuerdo… ¿recordaría como luchar o como manejar algún arma? ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Keh! Además estaba el hecho de pelear con una mujer, ¡eso era caer demasiado bajo! Y no estaba en sus posibilidades luchar contra una, por eso, bajó la espada y suspiró.

- No creo que sea… - no alcanzó a terminar cuando vio como una espada se acercaba a él, por lo que lo esquivó y miró sorprendido como la mujer se preparaba para volver a atacar. Bueno…, si hacía una excepción…, ¡Joder, no podía!

Así que la pelea consistió en lo siguiente: la mujer de rojo atacaba, InuYasha lo esquivaba, la mujer atacaba e InuYasha esquivaba.

Hasta que ella alzó sus alas y rápidamente, ensartó la espada en un costado de InuYasha, que sin querer, hizo lo mismo en la mujer. Aunque no alcanzó a causarle el mismo nivel de daños, ya que ella se separó y sonrió victoriosa, sintió unos leves destellos y miró al ser que estaba atacando. Estaba parado y apuntándola con un arco.

- Si no me haz ganado con eso anteriormente, ¿Qué te hará creer que ahora si podrás? – preguntó burlona, el ser frunció el ceño y soltó la flecha. La mujer alzó sus alas esquivando el golpe y de pronto, sintió una flecha impactarse contra la herida causada por InuYasha y luego una en su ala, que le complicó el vuelo. Alzó su vista hacia el ser que lo estaba atacando y miró sorprendida al comprobar que era el mismo - ¿Cómo…?

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando calló estrepitosamente al techo, observó como sus alas sangraban y se levantó, miró furiosa a la muchacha y de pronto, sintió como una de sus alas se despegaba de su cuerpo.

Gimió de dolor y miró a InuYasha, que tenía en sus manos una afilada y grande espada, completamente diferente a la que tenía anteriormente.

- ¡Yura! – exclamó el otro ser volando hacia ella, la mujer sonrió y caminó, como pudo, hasta la orilla del edificio, para luego, dejarse caer hasta el suelo. InuYasha miró como poco a poco las alas desaparecían y tomaba un aspecto más normal, hasta que al fin, se estampó en la calle. Las personas gritaron horrorizadas alejándose del cadáver, mientras que otras, iban en su ayuda.

Regresó su vista hacia el otro ser, pero ya no estaba volando, de hecho, estaba tirado en el suelo, su respiración era agitada y sus alas aún parecían dejar caer un poco de sangre.

Dejó caer la extraña espada y observó como volvía a su forma natural: vieja y gastada. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho para que fuera una super espada? Ah, si, había pensado que esa mujer podría matar al otro ser, y ya…, al menos, eso recordaba.

Se acercó al ser que estaba recostado en el suelo, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos, este se comenzó a levantar, de tal manera, que no le dejó ver el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó InuYasha, el ser frente de él asintió - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – y como respuesta, meneó la cabeza – no me digas que eres muda, ¡acabaste de llamar a la otra mujer!

El ser se levantó y alzó sus alas, siempre de espaldas a InuYasha y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla del edificio, hasta que a unos centímetros, dio un salto y sus alas se agitaron en el aire, proporcionándole un vuelo extenso y tranquilo.

- ¡Hey, tu arco! – le gritó InuYasha mirando el arco negro, pero el ser estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para escucharlo.

Buscó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Miroku…, necesitaba que alguien le…

- Valla, parece que sí te ha aceptado – escuchó la voz del anciano de pronto, tanto así, que al verlo mirando la espada, llegó a saltar – aunque te ha costado…, supo que tus intenciones eran buenas.

- ¿Quién demonios es usted?

- ¿Haz dejado ir a la muchacha? Oh, a dejado su arco – dijo el anciano yendo a su lado y recogiendo el arco – es uno de los mejores que he hecho y lo deja tirado, ¡siempre hace lo mismo cuando le da por hacerse la heroína! Menuda chica.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Debería?

- ¡Claro que si! ¿No haz visto su rostro?

- No…, su cabello siempre…

- oh, no quiere que sepas quién es ella.

El anciano meneó su cabeza y metió un dedo en su oreja, para luego mirar distraídamente al muchacho que hizo una mueca por el acto del viejo.

- valla, aquí viene – murmuró el viejo, InuYasha volteó su cabeza y observó como el ser regresaba hacia allí, con un vuelo un tanto irregular, hasta que regresó nuevamente hasta allí, aunque con un aterrizaje un tanto… forzoso, puesto que terminó de cara contra el suelo – creo que sería mejor pedir ayuda al chico…, ¡la espada lo aceptó! Y sabes muy bien que no siempre hace eso – comenzó a decir el anciano dirigiéndose hacia la chica, que se levantó como pudo, mientras apretaba sus puños.

Bien, se suponía que el ser que regresaba era… quien sea que era, no…, la verdad no entendía nada, porque no era una de esas escenas donde aparece un sujeto con un camarografo diciéndole que era parte de un show, ¿no es cierto? Bueno..., lo tenía levemente comprobado por la herida que se había hecho, demasiado real para la televisión. Observó como las alas de la chica desaparecían, pero que sus heridas se traspasaban a su ropa, en las que comenzaban a tomar unos tonos rojos. Miró como arreglaba sus cabellos y tomaba el arco que le entregaba el anciano, junto a unas flechas y la oyó suspirar.

- pero… - el anciano meneó su cabeza y apuntó a InuYasha, que alzó una ceja más que confundido, escuchó un nuevo suspiro de la chica y, sin voltearse, ella le habló – Primero, InuYasha, no quiero que le digas a nadie esto, ¿de acuerdo? Segundo, no vengas con preguntas ahora que no estoy de humor y tercero – se volteó hacia él, observó como InuYasha le miraba sorprendido y abría sus ojos a más no poder, pero no decía ni hacía nada – no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en cosas que no te corresponden.

- de hecho, él pudo manejar la espada…

- una espada vieja no puede decir nada.

- tú… tu… - balbuceó InuYasha, la chica suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Cómo está tu herida?

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Por eso desaparecías! Pero, ¿Qué eres tu? ¿Eres un tipo de ave rara que mutó en una persona? – preguntó confundido, la muchacha no soportó el ataque de risa que le dio y soltó una carcajada, mientras que InuYasha alzó una ceja - ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?

- ¡Oh! ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- pues... Godzila mutó en una cosa rara – en ese momento, Kagome se paró de reír y alzó una ceja.

- ¿me estás comparando con una lagartija gigante?

- pero si lo único que te falta es el tamaño y lo verde – respondió InuYasha encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Oh, si, como no! ¡Está hablando el chico que sigue a las mujeres como depravado sexual!

- ¡Oye, no me refería a eso!

- ¡entonces niega que me seguías!

- Em… - emitió jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- ¡Ves! – se volteó molesta y miró al anciano que tenía la espada en sus manos.

- ¡Keh! ¡Entonces niega que no eres normal y que sí eres una lagartija gigante! - contraatacó dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo que lagartija gigante? – se volteó apretando sus puños, le iba a decir algo, cuando el anciano se interpuso entre ambos, le entregó la espada con una funda a InuYasha y luego le pedía algo a Kagome extendiendo su mano - ¿Qué?

- el medallón y todo está resuelto, así el no te podrá ver y listo.

- ¿El… medallón? – preguntó confundida, entonces recordó el "_regalo_" de InuYasha y le fulminó con la mirada – así que tenías todo planeado.

- ¡Demonios! No sabes cuan común es ver a las chicas desaparecer, ¡tenía que averiguar cómo lo hacías!

- ¡Y yo que creía que lo hacías sin ninguna intención de por medio!

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Quién le puede regalar un medallón a una chica que vio…? ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos veces, tres como máximo?

Vio como Kagome le miraba más que enfadada y se volteaba comenzando a caminar lejos de él, pero el anciano alzó sus alas y las sacudió, lo que hizo que Kagome detuviera su caminata y se volteara sin mucho entusiasmo hacia él.

InuYasha supuso que eso era un acto común en ellos, quizás como _aves mutantes que eran _tenían sus propias costumbres, si…, Kagome era una muy mal humorada ave mutante.

- ¿Qué? No pienso seguir escuchándolo…

- Pero eres la única de nosotros que conoce.

- ¡Tú lo haz escuchado! Somos extraños y solo lo vi en un simple café.

- Kagome, es una orden.

- no es una orden si no lo dan los superiores, anciano.

- ¿y qué crees que soy yo?

- un simple mensajero.

- ¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Me podrían explicar algo? ¡No entiendo ni una coma de lo que hablan! – exclamó InuYasha llamando la atención de ambos, Kagome resopló y miró hacia otro lugar, mientras que el anciano suspiraba - ¿Qué?

- nosotros somos los encargados de que las personas no caigan en el odio, que… sientan cariño hacia las otras personas, manejamos los sentimientos de cada uno.

- en otras palabras, una compañía de "Cupidos" – gruñó Kagome.

- ¿y se puede ser cupido con ese ánimo? – contraatacó InuYasha, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada lo que hizo que se arrepintiese de su comentario.

- pues… nuestros sentimientos no influyen en las personas, de hecho, a un ser que se le entrega una orden sobre los sentimientos de alguien, lo debe hacer en la brevedad, hay personas que se encargan sobre el tema de las parejas, de los amigos, y así sucesivamente, aunque claro, igual hay algunos que crean odio y sentimientos que dañan los corazones de las personas.

- como Yura, la mujer de rojo – agregó Kagome mientras miraba el cielo.

- exacto, para ellos es simplemente esencial destruir a los seres como Kagome, hay más, claro está, pero al parecer, Kagome es…

- conoce a Sango – interrumpió Kagome - ¿Me puedo ir ya? Necesito una ducha y curaciones rápido, además, ¡necesito dormir! Estos días han sido demasiado activos…

- ¿La han ataco mucho? – preguntó el anciano.

- se podría decir que si, además que cuando puedo descansar y continuar con mi vida normal, ¡me traen benditas ordenes! ¡Apenas y he podido pintar una habitación en mi casa!

- Creo… que estoy confundido – murmuró InuYasha, el anciano depositó la espada en las manos del chico y sonrió abriendo sus alas y comenzando a desaparecer.

- si necesitas algo, Kagome te ayudará.

- ¿Qué? No…, ¡no, espera! – no alcanzó a llamarlo cuando ya había desaparecido, InuYasha posó su vista en ella y Kagome resopló, volteándose y yendo hacia el interior del edificio. El chico le trató de seguir, sin mucho éxito, puesto que la herida que tenia a un costado le impedía, en cierto modo, su movilización.

- ¡Kagome, espera, tengo más preguntas!

- ¡No pienso responderte nada! – le exclamó como respuesta bajando ágilmente por las escaleras, mientras que InuYasha la miraba extrañada. Alzó su vista hacia la puerta de al lado y suspiró, pasó por ella y fue hacia el ascensor.

Marcó el número uno y esperó a que llegara a su destino. Una vez listo, salió tranquilamente del ascensor y observó como Kagome salía de las escaleras de emergencias, pero parecía mucho mejor a como estaba al principio.

- oye, Kagome - le llamó, la chica le miró de reojo y continuó caminando, salieron del edificio, Kagome caminaba tratando de separarse de InuYasha, mientras que InuYasha trataba de seguir a Kagome – vamos, Kagome, solo tengo un par de dudas.

La chica paró de caminar y se volteó.

- dime algo, ¿Por qué no te rendiste de saber qué pasaba cuando me viste desaparecer por segunda vez?

- porque no es normal ver a una chica desaparecer, ¿Cómo lo hacías?

- simplemente, extendía mis alas – Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió a emprender su marcha.

- ¿eres algo así como… un ángel?

- ¿no te lo explicó el viejo? No, no soy un ángel, esos se quedan en el cielo y muy pocas veces bajan, simplemente soy… una encargada en realizar lo que los de arriba no pueden.

- oh, ¿y las alas…?

- son una muy cómoda manera de transportarse, además, no podemos andar tirando flechas de aquí para allá sin que parezca que somos peligrosos.

- pues lo son, ¿sabes cuantas personas sufren por su culpa? ¿Acaso no pueden hacer que el amor sea correspondido?

- ¿me estás criticando? – Kagome se volteó hacia él y sonrió – como dije en el parque, es demasiado complicado para que el chico cabeza lo entienda.

- ¡No, pero, espera! – sujetó la muñeca de la chica antes de que ella comenzara a caminar y observó como se volteaba lentamente – quiero saber…, al menos, cómo estas – Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- eres raro, la mayoría de las personas saldrían huyendo, no es común encontrarse con una noticia así, además de saber que haz luchado contra una peligrosa asesina de todo lo bueno – hizo una leve mueca y suspiró – bien…, mal nombre, no soy tan buena para los apodos.

- oh, valla, y yo creía que ese era mi lugar, ¡pero te lo cedo! No es algo que quisiera conmigo – comentó InuYasha, Kagome le miró y luego hacia otro lugar, cerró los ojos unos minutos y luego suspiró.

- ¡Okay, de acuerdo, de acuerdo!

- ¿Qué?

- Quieres que te explique todo, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Claro!

- Maldición, ¡la tarea que me han dado! Pero al menos, descansaré en mi casa unos minutos – se volteó y comenzó a caminar. InuYasha miró extrañado el acto de la chica, pero le siguió – te contaré desde que comencé esto hasta hoy, así que más te vale escuchar claro, InuYasha Taisho.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? No, mejor, responde otra cosa.

_Al fin podría saber la razón de porqué todo eso…, ¡A Miroku le encantaría escuchar eso…! ¿Miroku? ¡Oh, Miroku! ¡Lo dejó solo en el café! ¡Maldición! _

(^________________^)U

* * *

**Agradecimientos!**

**Setsuna17 **_(que bueno que te gustó el cap…, ¡espero que te haya gustado este! n.n jejeje…, ¡saludos, cuidat! xD)_

**Marie Bowen **_(pues… gracias por leer mi fic…, solo que… no sé si te gustó o no… espero que te haya gustado y si es de lo contrario… pues dímelo no más, de esas cosas una aprende n.n jejej, ¡de tomas maneras, gracias x el review!)_

**Dientes de Leon** _(jejeje yo encuentro a Kag más rara que Inu jejeje digamos que… no es muy común hoy en día una persona así jejeje, ¡Valla! Yo pensaba que no te gustaba mucho mi historia y no lo digo por alguno de tus comentarios, sino porque… bueno, , solo era mi mente loca que me decía eso, ¡pero parece que me equivoqué y estoy feliz de eso! Jejeje, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este Cáp.! n.n saluditos a ti y a inspiración xD ¡que bueno que te cuides de Ira! ¡nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe! Jejej ) _

**Crayola multicolor **_(pues… estoy bien, en mi casa están todos bien, no hubo daños a mayores, solo algunos platos…, pero en sí, estamos bien, aún siguen las réplicas y espero que terminen luego… aunque últimamente no sé si es mi cuerpo el que se mueve solo o es que en verdad se está moviendo la tierra jejeje creo que eso pasará después de unos días, gracias por preguntar n.n , y con lo del Fic, ¡Joooo! Que bien que te ha gustado el fiic.. es una idea media loca que salió de pronto jejeje pues… yo también quisiera una de esas flechas… ¡Necesito una de esas para mis planes malignos! Muajajaja! (…) Ejem… ejem… (u.u) bueno… y regresando con el tema…, es cierto, con el amor no se juega, es una terrible arma de doble filo que puede causar alegría y dolor… u.u lo sé por experiencia propia… ¡pero bueno! Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡saludos y besos! Y bueno, como ando media paranoica, tendré extremo cuidado.. n.n ¡Que estes bien, nos vemos! xDD)_

**Sheccid Cullen **_(jejeje n.n pues al fin las cosas están más claras, y bueno… sí era Kagome… ¡Me costó hacer esa parte! ni yo misma sabía qué podría pasar…, ¡pero bueno! Al fin la hice y espero que te haya gustado, grax x tu Review y bueno…, ¡Gracias por leer mi Fic! ¡Saludos, Besoos! Cx )_

**Kag **_(jejeje, es cierto… ¡Hay que tener mucha fuerza de ahora para adelante! Y bueno… ¡Pasamos la meta del Teletón! No sé si estabas pendiente de eso, pero yo si, fue algo muy desafortunado que pasó aquí en Chile…, pero ahora solo hay que tirar para adelante y continuar con nuestras vidas, ¿no? Espero que estés bien y que no hayas sufrido muchos daños, me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi historia y que te despejado un rato…, ¡eso es bueno! Dice que voy en buen camino con el fic, ¿no? Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y dejar tu huellita…, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Espero que estés bien, al igual que toda tu familia! ¡Animo! xD )_

**Gracias a todos los que dejan alarmas y la historia en una de sus favoritas…, ¡Gracias! **_Es que a decir verdad, pensé que me prepararían para fusilarme con esta historia… al menos pensé eso, _**¡me alegra mucho que les haya gustado! **_Oh, demonios, parece una despedida…, _**¡Pero hay mucho más de Cupido aún! Muajajaja! Tengo uno que otro plan para InuYasha muajajaja! **_Hasta entonces… _

**Avances! **

- yo soy el invitado.

- y yo si quiero te puedo sacar de la casa

- además, parece que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

- si, una novia que no ves hace…, ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana?

- entonces ella te quería matar

- Bueno…, eso me trajo más curiosidad…, ¿eras tú…? ¡Y con un demonio! ¡Me lanzaste una flecha!

- ¡Hey, no entiendo! ¡No! Él no puede ser uno de nosotros

_Claro, considerando que tenía novia, pensar tanto en otra chica, era malo, y aún peor, si esta era Cupido. _

_Saludos, ¡Gracias a todos y nos vemos el Sábado que viene! (T_______T es que las clases se aplazaron hasta este Lunes y bueno… ¡Tengo que ir a clases T_______T! ) ¡Bye, bye! Y mi querido neko Garfield les manda saludos jejeje que por accidente le reventó un globo en la cara... u.u ¡no fue mi culpa! ¡Qué iba a saber yo que se tiraría de cabeza contra el globo que inflé! Jejeje, ¡Nos vemooos! xDD _


	7. Kagome, Kagome

Jooo! Y aquí estoy nuevamente, ¡hubiera actualizado más temprano!, pero estaba terminando mis deberes…, bueno, de hecho, aún no los termino ¬¬, es que encontré un anime bueno en la TV y no me pude despegar de ella, así que ahora…, termine el más largo y aprovechando la excusa de "_tengo que hacer un trabajo de investigación, mamá_", pude presentarme aquí xDD jejeje, ¡oh, vamos! ¿Quién no ha utilizado esa excusa alguna vez? Y lo más increíble de todo, es que los adultos siguen creyendo el cuento xDD

Muajajaja!

Mmm… InuYasha y compañía son de Rumiko que está por terminar el anime (Kanketsu-hen) que va en el cap 23 y parece que son 26! ¡NoOooooO!

**

* * *

**

**Cupido**

**por**

**Angelique Braun**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Kagome, Kagome. **

Para cuando Sango y Miroku habían llegado a la casa de Kagome, esta ya había curado la herida de InuYasha, que resoplaba porque ella se negaba a responder las preguntas que lanzaba una y otra vez.

Sango se acercó a ella y continuaron su charla mientras entraban en alguna habitación, escucharon la exclamación de Sango e InuYasha suspiró, si, las heridas de Kagome parecían más graves que sus propias heridas.

- supongo que ya sabes qué es Kagome – comentó Miroku – al menos, eso creo.

InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa y asintió, su compañero suspiró y comenzó a mirar las decoraciones que tenía Kagome en su casa, mientras que InuYasha trataba de comprender aquella extraña felicidad que le había invadido cuando Kagome le había contado la verdad, aunque había que decir, que no había entendido ni coma alguna. Por lo que supuestamente ella le explicaría todo, ¿para qué había llamado a Sango? Ah, si, porque él le había dicho que Miroku lo sabría igual, así que ella suspiró y dijo que sí le planeaba decir a Miroku, ya que indirectamente, la persona que la había descubierto era Miroku y no él.

¡Keh!

Observó a Sango aparecer por un pasillo e ir hacia la cocina, donde regresó con una bandeja y cuatro vasos en ella con un jarro de jugo. Kagome apareció después, vestía otra ropa, pero del mismo estilo que la mayoría de las veces que la había visto, grande, como si ella fuera un bebe con ropa de un niño de doce…, bien, eso era una exageración, pensó InuYasha, pero era algo parecido.

- Hola, Miroku – le saludó Kagome con una sonrisa, el chico hizo una leve reverencia y correspondió el saludo, la chica se sentó frente de donde estaba InuYasha, a su lado estaba Sango y frente de ella estaba Miroku, esperando atentamente a que alguna explicara algo - ¿Quieren jugo? Parece ser de… - miró a Sango que le había codeado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y continuó – de naranja, me gusta ese jugo…, no sé porqué, ¿quieren? Se pueden servir – se sirvió un vaso, se acomodó en el asiento y tomó a sorbos el jugo.

El único sonido de aquella habitación era los sorbos que tomaba Kagome, todos esperaban atentos a que ella dijera algo, pero parecía feliz en algún mundo extraño al de la realidad. Miroku aclaró su garganta y la chica posó su mirada en él, aún sin abandonar su jugo.

InuYasha se estaba desesperando, ¿no que ella le diría toda la verdad? ¡Pero no, señor! Estaba sentada sin decir nada, mirando a Miroku, mientras tomaba su jugo, apretó sus puños contra su pantalón y observó como tomaba el jugo de un golpe.

- disculpen, tenía sed – dijo depositando el vaso en la bandeja - ¿no quieren…?

- Kagome – le regañó InuYasha, la chica le miró y asintió.

- traeré algunas galletas que hice ayer – se levantó de golpe y desapareció de pronto, ambos chicos se tensaron y Sango meneó la cabeza. Para cuando Kagome regresó, tenía un plato en sus manos y galletas en él - ¿Quieren o no? Me las puedo comer sola…, ¡no saben el hambre que tengo!

- provecho – murmuró Miroku, la chica volvió a sonreír y a sentarse en el asiento, comenzando a comer sin mucha delicadeza, Sango suspiró y miró a los chicos.

- okay, se supone que esto lo debe hacer Kagome, pero…

- no, no, no – le interrumpió Kagome – lo diré yo, ¡tengan un poco de paciencia! ¿Saben lo que significa derrotar a algún ser sobrenatural? Bueno, por lo menos a mí, me da hambre.

- ¿Me darías una galleta? – preguntó InuYasha, la chica le sonrió y estiró el plato, Miroku y Sango suspiraron, los dos chicos estaban comiendo felizmente las galletas que quedaban, hasta que solo quedó una, y Kagome, tanto como InuYasha, ya habían acabado de comer las que tenían en la boca – es mía…

- ¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué? Yo soy la dueña y… - tomó la galleta, al mismo tiempo que InuYasha, se fulminaron la mirada y gruñeron levemente – es mía.

- yo lo dije primero.

- pero yo soy las que las hizo.

- yo soy el invitado.

- y yo si quiero te puedo sacar de la casa.

- pero no puedes por que te dieron la orden de explicarme.

- ¿eso a qué va? Bueno, la cosa es que no te dejaré la última galleta, siempre ha sido la mía.

- pues lamento decir que tus días de eso han acabado.

- ¿Chicos? – le llamó Miroku, pero ambos continuaban peleando, oyó el suspiro de Sango que se levantaba y quitaba la galleta entre ambos, los dos jóvenes le miraron enojados y la chica partió la galleta en dos, le dio una mitad a Kagome y otra a InuYasha, que sonrieron victoriosos y se comieron la galleta, luego posaron la vista en el jarro y, como si fuera una repetición, se fulminaron con la mirada.

Esta vez fue Miroku quien le tocó ser de "arbitro", por así decirlo.

Sirvió en los cuatro vasos y se acomodó en un asiento, mientras que los dos chicos se tomaban de un golpe el jugo.

- ¡Te gané!

- ¡No, yo lo hice primero! – objetó Kagome.

- ¡Que yo…!

- Kagome, amiga – le llamó Sango – creo que deberías comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, si claro! – dejó el vaso en la bandeja y se acomodó en el asiento, miró como todos posaban su vista en ella y sonrió, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a explicar quien sabe qué, pero trataría de que su lengua no la traicionara – digamos que soy algo así como Cupido, hay muchos más de lo que soy yo, en todo el mundo existen de estos, nosotros hacemos que las personas se enamoren, por ejemplo, hay un hombre que le gusta una chica y, cuando ese sentimiento llega a lo máximo que puede, su nombre aparece en nuestra lista, y ya, le tiramos un flecha y con eso está listo el trabajo, ¿alguna duda?

Miroku hizo una mueca e InuYasha alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y porqué tienen que ser flechas? Además, ¿qué pasó con los niños de antes?

- las flechas son las más efectivas, además, es cosa de tradición, ¡no podemos andar con metralletas para enamorar a las personas! Y esos, "niños", como le dices, que son los querubines, les han recomendado la entrada y vigilancia de aquellos que van al otro mundo.

- oh, ¿y desde cuando es esto?

- ¿desde cuando? ¡Qué se yo! Llevo apenas diez años en esto…, ni siquiera sé por qué me han dicho a mí que te lo dijera, pudieron haber recomendado a alguien más experto.

- ¿y porqué no te había podido ver? – preguntó Miroku.

- simple, extendí mis alas, estas son como… - trató de buscar la palabra mientras movía su mano, entonces Sango intervino.

- cuando se extiende las alas, es cuando uno se prepara para trabajar, por ejemplo, es algo así como un Policía, mientras esté de esa manera, todos le ven, pero cuando se quita su uniforme, pasa a ser alguien más normal, como todos los…

- pero solo con la excepción de que se podría decir que cuando el Policía se coloca su traje es cuando todos me ven como si fuera una persona… "normal" y cuando se quita el uniforme, es cuando yo me coloco a trabajar – intervino nuevamente Kagome.

Ambas chicas esperaron una nueva pregunta, pero nadie más pregunto nada. De hecho, la habitación estuvo en silencio unos largos minutos, los que Kagome aprovechó para estirarse y acomodarse en su asiento, pero sintió como su herida se volvía a abrir. Maldijo mentalmente y trató de que Sango no se percatara de su herida, pero fue imposible ya que la sangre había manchado los vendajes y, ahora, la ropa.

- oh – murmuró Sango – ven, te cambiaré los vendajes, ¿podrían esperar un momento? – les dijo a ambos, los chicos asintieron y Kagome, sin mucho agrado, siguió el camino que le había dicho, regresando nuevamente a la misteriosa habitación.

- se me hace difícil creer que ella es cupido y que hay miles de personas que igual lo son… ¿y sabes por qué? – le dijo Miroku a InuYasha, que volteó su cabeza hacia él y negó una vez – porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…, es una persona demasiado normal cuando lo tiene que ser y siempre me había imaginado a Cupido como alguien celestial y todo eso, además, parece que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido InuYasha - ¡Estas alucinando, Miroku! Además yo tengo una novia, y esa es Kikyo.

- si, una novia que no ves hace…, ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana?

- debe estar ocupada, ¿vale? Tampoco no soy un acosador como para estar todo el día pegado a ella, ¡eso la hastiaría!

- Oh, si, como no – Miroku colocó los ojos en blanco y observó como nuevamente regresaban las chicas, solo que esta vez, Kagome parecía más pálida y más lenta.

- ¿alguna otra pregunta? – inquirió Sango, su amiga se sentó y luego ella.

- ¿Qué era esa mujer que nos atacó? – preguntó InuYasha.

- ¿Que no lo dijo el anciano? Vaya, parece que tu mente es pequeña para retener información – bromeo Kagome – bueno, ella es… como la que maneja todos los malos sentimientos, el odio, los celos, la avaricia…, cosas así, y siempre luchará para que los seres con misión opuesta a ellos, mueran.

- entonces ella te quería matar.

- si, algo así, pero eso pasa casi todos los días, ¡siempre hay alguien que le da con irse contra nosotros!

- esos seres aumentan su poder y cantidad dependiendo de la maldad del sector en donde se ubiquen o de la persona de quien dependan – agregó Sango.

- ¿dependan?

- también podemos ser guardianes si nos lo ordenan – Kagome se encogió de hombros y ladeó su cabeza.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡Menuda sorpresa! – exclamó Miroku luego de su amigo.

- pero solo es en caso especial, no conozco mucho del sistema de trabajo de esos seres…, no, mejor sería no conozco nada de su trabajo, pero lo que sé es que por culpa de ellos las personas sufren – dijo de pronto Sango, Kagome asintió y suspiró.

- Cupido solo puede ocupar una flecha por persona, se dice que este es el amor verdadero de cada cual, la cosa es que si cupido ocupa una flecha en la persona de la cual la otra se fijó, enamorándola de otra, pues…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó InuYasha cuando Kagome se cayó.

- bueno, la persona sufre, se crean malos sentimientos y otro ser crece, por lo que se castiga a ese ser con un tiempo sin estar activo.

- ¿y eso es malo?

- claro que lo es, varios de los nuestros han muerto porque no tienen sus poderes cuando los otros seres lo atacan – aclaró seriamente Kagome, Miroku se levantó y fue hacia el lado de Kagome, lo primero que hizo, fue ver si no había nada en la espalda de la chica, luego, le picó el brazo continuamente – ¿Qué…? Oh, eso – alzó una mano hacia Sango, que le entregó el medallón que le había regalado InuYasha y luego sin más, extendió sus alas negras, Miroku le miró sorprendido - ¿estás feliz? – dijo apenas Kagome, luego las volvió a contraer, dejando caer el medallón – es difícil abrirlas cuando tienes heridas en ellas, comúnmente es fácil cuando la herida recae en tu cuerpo, de hecho, las alas te dan un poder de curación más rápido, pero cuando dañan una directamente, es mucho peor, como el talón de Aquiles.

- Oh - emitió Miroku, luego se agachó a la altura de Kagome – quiero saber algo…, los resplandores rojos que ve InuYasha, ¿Qué son?

- ¿los puedes ver? – murmuró sorprendida Sango.

- son las flechas que lanzamos – respondió Kagome, luego alzó una ceja – aún tengo la duda, ¿Por qué demonios no finalizaste tu investigación cuando me viste en el callejón?

- ¡Eh! ¿Lo ves, Miroku? ¡Ese día no estaba aluciando! – exclamó InuYasha feliz – Bueno…, eso me trajo más curiosidad…, ¿eras tú…? ¡Y con un demonio! ¡Me lanzaste una flecha!

- ¿Lo hiciste? – le preguntó Sango.

- si, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, lo lancé para que perdiera el conocimiento, solo eso.

- y luego trataste de manejar su cuerpo.

- así es.

- ¿y cuándo dejan de ser cupidos? – preguntó InuYasha – digo, no pueden pasar toda una vida volando por los aires y flechando a las personas.

- hasta que nos enamoramos, comúnmente hay dos procesos, decir que te haz enamorado y te quitan las alas, o unirte a los que tienen malos sentimientos, pero parece…, no sé como es el proceso, ¿Sango?

- aja, cuando te enamoras te dan las opciones de dejar de ser cupido o de convertirte en uno de los otros seres, estos no te aceptan hasta que dejas de estar enamorada, y es allí, en medio de todo el sufrimiento, que ellos aceptan tus servicios.

InuYasha y Miroku se miraron cómplices, mientras que Sango se encogía de hombros y le daba la palabra a Kagome, que le sonrió y miró a los chicos.

- Sango igual fue un Cupido, pero se enamoró y decidió dejar de ser uno de ellos, aunque yo la conocí cuando era uno de ellos.

- tengo una duda, ¿Qué edad tiene, señorita Kagome? Y no es por ser irrespetuoso, pero…

- veinte.

- ¡Desde los diez años usted es Cupido!

- vaya, eres menor que yo, ¡y eso que te vez tan vieja! – exclamó divertido InuYasha, Kagome le fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó lo primero que encontró contra la cara del chico que, para mala suerte de él, fue una revista muy, pero muy grande - ¡Hey! – reclamó él después del golpe, Kagome le miró como si fuera inocente y luego posó su vista en Miroku.

- lo que aún no entiendo es por qué le teníamos que contar la verdad, cuando son simples humanos comunes y corrientes – dijo de pronto Sango.

- bueno…, a InuYasha el anciano le entregó una espada…, ¿eso no dice nada? – volteó su mirada hacia su amiga que se había dirigido hacia InuYasha, que le extendió la espada – esa es, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

- ¿no conoces esta espada? – le preguntó sorprendida, luego se volteó hacia InuYasha y le sonrió – bienvenido al juego.

- ¿al juego?

- ¡Hey, no entiendo! ¡No! Él no puede ser uno de nosotros.

- ¿y por qué no? – preguntó Miroku, Sango se volteó hacia ella con una ceja enarcada, InuYasha se movió hacia un lado para ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenía Kagome en su rostro.

Todo procedió en silencio, hasta que Sango exclamó de pronto.

- ¡Claro, Ayumi! – Kagome abrió los ojos y ocultó su mirada en su flequillo, InuYasha y Miroku se miraron confundidos, mientras que Sango sonreía complacida – oh, ya veo, creo que ese es un buen motivo para que seas tú la que tenía que hablar – murmuró, luego suspiró y borró su sonrisa, eso solo significaba… problemas.

InuYasha suspiró y aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de todos. Continuó con sus preguntas sobre ¿para qué es la espada? ¿Qué significa la espada? Y un sin fin de interrogantes que rodeaban la palabra "espada", aunque esta vez era Sango la que respondía, InuYasha consideró que quizás ella no lo hacía porque no sabía, así que no le tomó importancia, mientras que Miroku miraba atentamente como la señorita Kagome que parecía distante, casi triste, y luego posó su mirada en InuYasha, que asentía como niño obediente a todo lo que le decía Sango…, algo estaba mal, no sabía qué era, pero tenía un presentimiento mas o menos así. Hasta que la chica elevó su mirada, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por InuYasha.

- discúlpenme, pero estoy un poquito cansada – se disculpó ella levantándose – están en su casa, Sango les puede indicar todo – les sonrió pesadamente y camino lentamente hacia un pasillo. Escuchó como Sango resoplaba, pero le continuaba hablando sobre la espada…, aunque ya había perdido la concentración y se le había olvidado lo que estaban hablando.

_Kagome_,_ Kagome_,_ Kagome_, era lo único que su cabeza repetía siempre que tenía una duda sobre algo y eso…, no era bueno.

_Claro, considerando que tenía novia, pensar tanto en otra chica, era malo, y aún peor, si esta era Cupido. _

(O_______o)

* * *

**Agradecimientos!**

**Dientes de Leon** _(¿te puedo decir Rro? ¡Huum! Pregunto por si a las moscas.. u.u es que una vez le llame a una compañera por su primera nombre y casi me mata… u_uU jejeje de veras…, , y bueno, creí que no te gustaría porque no soy muy buena en esto, aunque le hago el intento xDD, ¡en todo caso, que bueno que te gusta y que te diviertes leyendo! Jejej y grax por el animo n.n, se esta tirando para arriba, ¡ahora hay que hacerlo! Aunque siendo sincera, da un poco de miedo tar en clases y más si la mayoría de tus compañeras chillan hasta reventarte los tímpanos por una muy leve replica u.u (ojala que ni lean eso xDDD ajajhsahjsa) bueno, bueno…, ¡espero que te guste este Caaap! Saludos a ti y a inspiración (q tengo q felicitar x tus historias, ahorita me paso x "Sucesos Extraños", ¡esq la staba leyendo pero se me cortó la luz! xP y se me habia olvidado q no había dejado review jejeje) Bye, bye! _)

**Setsuna17** _(jejej Q bueno que te haya gustado, ¡Grax x el review! espero que te haya gustado este cap…, ¡Saludos a ti iwal! ¡besos! ¡Cuidat! Cx )_

**Sheccid Cullen** _(jejeje see! Inu se vería muy kawai con alas, ¡y con su actitud altanera y arrogante! No sé como es que a una le puede gustar un ser así…, ¡pero es que InuYasha es muy…! ¡Aaah! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo T_TU jejeje, pero creo que debes coincidir con eso, ¿no? Jejeje, Que bueno q piensas eso, xD , jejeje que bueno qe te guste la historia, ¡y espero q te guste este caaaaap! xDD jejej saluditos…, ¡Nos vemoos! ^_^ ) _

**Y gracias a los que aún dejan alertas y dejan esta historia en favoritos, ¡Muchas gracias! Al igual que gracias a los que leen, más sin embargo, no dejan review, que hayan llegado hasta aquí ya es un gran mérito** xDD

Jejeje, bueno…, **nos vemos el próximo Sábado**, ¡Como empezaron las clases no puedo estar todo el tiempo que quiera en el PC! Y eso es… algo estresante…, ¡pero no dejaré de publicar la historia! Eso no u.u… jejeje, em y eso… ¡Cuidence! ¡Nos Vemos!

Y ahora…

**Avances! **

**(En el próximo cap…, ¡aparece un nuevo personaje! xDD muajajaja!)**

- ¡Maldición, sal de una vez! No creas que no podré luchar porque estoy herida...

- ¡Totosai, la espada!

- ¿Quién te atreves para hablarle así?

- No es hora de pelear…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengamos una cita?

_¿Por qué sentía que era un poco más que una misión?_


	8. ¿Por qué?

**¡Asesiné a Naraku como cuatro veces! ¡Muajajaja! ¡Hasta Shippo lo asesino! ¡Muajajaja! (**_Quizás crean que ya me volví loca, pero no…, es que ayer pasé todo el día jugando play - en parte por eso no publique ayer -, jugue el Guitar Hero II de Linkin Park y el resto del día jugué InuYasha Feudal Combat…, es fácil, deberían jugarlo…, ¡se lo digo yo que soy un cero a la izquierda con play de batallas! Jejeje ) _

**Pero regresando al tema principal, lamento no haber actualizado antes…, digamos que mi mente salió de este planeta el día de ayer u.u, y recien ahora me desocupo, luego de haber terminado la mitad de mis deberes de clases, de hacer hecho lo que dijo mi mama y ordenado mi pieza, ¡me tienen aquí!**

**Bueno, bueno, les dejo leer xDDD, espero que les guste…, ¡Nos vemoos!**

**Ejem… ejem…, InuYasha y compañía…, son de…. De… u.u … de Rumiko Takahashi…, bueno… ahora me estoy comenzando a resignar… ¡Aunque ahora me atormenta saber que faltan solo dos capis para que termine Kanketsu-hen! ¡Moooo!!**

* * *

**Cupido**

**Por**

**Angelique Braun**

**(**_o Angellasttrue_**)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: ¿Por qué…?**

Se suponía que le enseñarían todo, también le platicarían más sobre aquellos seres mitológicos, asimismo, aprendería más sobre la espada que le había entregado un anciano que, según Sango, se llamaba Totosai, al igual que la catana se denominaba Colmillo de Acero.

¿Y qué había pasado?

Media hora después de que Kagome se había ido, Sango les había dicho que no les contaría nada más porque a la _señorita_ _Kagome_ se le había ocurrido salir a quien sabe donde para quien sabe qué, en si, eso no era problema, el problema eran las heridas graves que tenía en sus alas y si caía en pleno vuelo o la atacaban, no tendría un muy bonito fin.

Suspiró por enésima vez y miró como su novia pedía helados para ambos, ese día parecía que los pájaros caerían quemados del cielo.

Ya no le sorprendía _tanto _ver pequeños resplandores rojos, ni tampoco una que otra ala de color, ni mucho menos, ver de pronto alas, de hecho…, ahora siempre que los veía los asociaba a Kagome, ¿Y por qué? No lo sabía, pero eso lo calmaba un poco.

Su novia llegó a su lado y le entregó el helado, para luego sentarse junto a él y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sonrió para sí mismo y apoyó su cabeza contra la de Kikyo.

- Menudo día el de hoy, y para peor, las piscinas están llenas – objetó de pronto Kikyo, él la apoyó de todos modos, eso le sacó una sonrisa a su novia – pero al menos estamos juntos, InuYasha – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, comenzó a acercar poco a poco la cabeza hacia él, y él a ella sucesivamente. Hasta que su vista captó una azabache cabellera junto a otra del mismo color, pero más alto. Movió levemente su cabeza para poder ver mejor y frunció el ceño.

Entonces la chica se volteó y comenzó a reír, el chico a su lado se colocó de perfil y sonrió por su acto, y arregló levemente un mechón de cabello, la chica dejó de reír y le sonrió, para continuar caminando. Hasta que el muchacho paró su caminata, le dijo algo, ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la tienda de…

- ¿InuYasha? – Escuchó la leve voz de Kikyo, recordó donde estaba y con quien, volteó su mirada hacia la chica y la encontró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eh? ¡No, nada! Es que vi… ¡Es que me pareció ver a mi madre! – _terrible mentira_, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿por qué terrible mentira? Porque a sus padres se le había ocurrido ir en crucero por el mundo celebrando quién sabe qué.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Dónde? – preguntó volteándose y mirando a todos allí.

- no…, pero parece…, no, no era ella – dijo como si estuviera verificando algo, entonces aprovechó para mirar al chico que acompañaba a la morena, tenía el cabello largo y atacado en una coleta alta, era moreno, tenía los ojos azules, bien parecido, alto y musculoso. Regresó su vista hacia la chica, percibió que esta vez no usaba ropa grande, sino que estaba usando unos shorts negros, polainas y unas sandalias con tiritas, un top blanco y su cabello suelo.

- InuYasha, ¿estás mirando a esa chica? – escuchó la voz de Kikyo, InuYasha se tensó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, se levantó del asiento y tomó la mano de su novia, para comenzar a caminar lejos de la otra chica - ¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

- Vamos… ¿al cine? ¿Qué tal? – le dijo sonriendo, la chica asintió, pero le quedó mirando extraño.

Habían elegido una película de romance, de hecho, eligió Kikyo, InuYasha quería ver una en la que habían zombis y esas cosas, pero a Kikyo no le gustaban. Compró unas pop corn, y Kikyo las bebidas. Cuando estaban en la fila para ver la película, InuYasha se tensó al ver como la misma chica de la plaza apuntaba la película que él quería ver, pero el otro chico apuntaba la película que verían. La observó fruncir el ceño y alegar, pero que al final, terminó suspirando y aceptando la película que había dicho el otro chico. Ella compró los boletos y el chico compró las cosas para comer, así, guardarían un puesto que, para su mala suerte, era unas tres personas más atrás de ellos.

- ¿Inu…?

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – dijo tratando de que su voz pareciera más grave, Kikyo le miró raro y luego comenzó a reír, él suspiró y trató de no escuchar lo que decía la otra chica, pero al final, se rindió.

- ¡Hey, si en la otra había acción!

- pero vives todos los días de esa manera, ¿por qué hoy no te das un tiempo? – la voz del otro chico parecía grave y encantadora, InuYasha hizo una leve mueca y cuando iba a voltear, Kikyo sujetó de su manga y entraron a la sala. Se ganaron al final, allí la vista es mejor, (al menos para mi), mientras que la otra pareja se sentó unos tres puestos más adelante. Creyó no identificarlos por la poca luz que había dentro, pero cuando escuchó su voz, supo que era ella.

La película había comenzado, aunque no podía concentrarse. El primer movimiento que no le agradó fue cuando el chico se estiraba y colocaba el brazo en el hombro de ella, que simplemente apoyó su mejilla contra su mano, claramente aburrida. Luego, fue cuando él la trajo hacia él, entonces ella le dijo algo y se levantó. Para ir hacia quien sabe donde. Desde allí, ella no había regresado, habían pasado como cinco minutos…, si, era poco tiempo, pero eso lo volvía inquieto.

- Kikyo, voy al baño y vuelvo – le murmuró, la chica le miró atentamente y sonrió asintiendo, él le correspondió la sonrisa y se levantó yendo hacia donde se suponía que iría. Así no estaba tranquilo.

Cuando salió de la sala, suspiró aburrido, estaba cansado y aún quedaba el tema de las cosas sobre naturales, ¡Joder, él con su espíritu detectivesco! Se dirigió hacia los baños y observó a la chica mirando fijamente el espejo, mientras el agua corría.

Se le acercó lentamente y cuando iba a hablar, ella volteó su rostro, ¡y paff!, se cerró la puerta. Escuchó como la chica le llamaba y como hablaba con alguien más.

InuYasha comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero esta parecía de hierro, por lo que tomó el hacha de emergencia que estaba en el pasillo y la azotó contra la puerta, hasta así, abrir un pequeño agujero para pasar.

Allí estaba la chica, apoyada contra la pared, mirando fijamente un punto del baño. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, pero esta se colocó frente de él, casi como escudo y continuó escrutando el baño. InuYasha miró hacia donde estaba mirando ella, pero no vio nada más que nada, miró de reojo como la puerta parecía reponerse hasta quedar tal y como si no le hubieran hecho nada. Y eso le extrañó.

- ¡Maldición, sal de una vez! No creas que no podré luchar porque estoy herida – gruñó la chica.

- Em…, Kagome, no creo que sea bueno retar al malo – sugirió InuYasha colocándose delante de ella, pero sintió como ella tiraba de su manga, empujándolo más contra ella, una ráfaga de viento los azotó a los dos e InuYasha, se volteó y aprisionó a Kagome contra la pared, dando su espalda como escudo.

- Inu… Yasha – le llamó sorprendida, podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su rostro, sus pechos estaban rozando, le iba a decir algo más, cuando sintió el aroma de sangre en el aire. Negó con la cabeza y trató de quitarlo de allí, pero InuYasha no permitía que se moviera - ¡InuYasha, déjame! – le exclamó tratando de quitarlo, pero él la abrazó y eso… la sorprendió.

- tú… estás… herida – le repitió palabra por palabra, sí, sentía como el aire tenía leves cuchillas, pero no le importaba, no dejaría que la dañarían…, no otra vez.

Sintió como Kagome se relajaba y de pronto, otra ventisca aparecía en la habitación, cerró los ojos y sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo y abrió sus ojos, continuaba abrazado de Kagome, pero… pero…

Inconcientemente la comenzó a soltar, Kagome tomó de sus manos y trató de no dejarlo caer.

- ¡Vaya, InuYasha, pesas más de lo que pensaba! – exclamó apenas Kagome, trataba de volar hasta el techo, pero con el peso de InuYasha no podía…, o al menos, no mucho.

InuYasha trató de no soltarse de Kagome, y es que si lo hacía, la caída no era muy linda. Estaban a más de diez pisos alejados del suelo, volando en la nada y no le agradaba nada eso, pero no contó con que sus manos comenzaran a sudar y a soltarse.

_Hasta que lo hizo, se soltó._

La caída no fue bonita y mucho menos el susto, pero observó como Kagome lo sujetó de los pies y voló con el mayor impulso posible hasta el techo, lo dejó allí y, no supo cuando, la vio con un arco en sus manos, preparada para disparar. Primero, disparó al cielo…, tomó otra flecha y disparó justo en el momento en que le lanzaban una a ella. Su flecha destrozó la otra y lanzó una segunda en cosa de segundos. Escuchó el lamento de una mujer y frunció el ceño, Kagome tomó el arco extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Maldición! Tú quédate aquí – le ordenó colocándose el arco en la espalda, ella agitó sus alas y fue directamente hacia la otra parte del techo, InuYasha suspiró y miró todo el lugar. Estaba desierto, nada más que las estructuras y eso. Pateó una piedra, que fue directamente hacia la calle.

Miró hacia donde había ido Kagome y abrió los ojos esquivando una flecha negra, observó como la misma flecha daba una pequeña vuelta en el aire y se volvía a dirigir hacia él. Observó que la chica se acercaba a él, pero que otra muchacha saltaba sobre ella, lanzándola contra el suelo.

- Estos muchachos de hoy en día, se supone que si le entregan algo es para que lo use y no para que lo dejen por allí – escuchó InuYasha, volteó su cabeza esquivando la flecha y observó al mismo anciano de la otra vez.

- ¡Totosai, la espada! – le exclamó, el anciano suspiró y volvió a inflar sus mejillas. InuYasha se dirigió hacia la nube, colocó su mano dentro de ella y sonrió tanteando la espada, la quitó justo de su funda cuando la flecha estaba detrás de él y la partió en dos. Le sonrió al anciano y corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome. Observó como esta vez tenía una red encima de ella, que apretaba más y más sus alas. InuYasha sintió como su espada estaba palpitando, y luego sin más, dejaba de ser la debilucha espadita que era siempre. La mujer frente de Kagome le miró e hizo una seña, para así, salir dos sujetos mas.

Lo que le extrañó era que todas esas personas parecían ser simples personas como él, nada sobre natural como Kagome. Trató de levantar la espada, pero pesaba horrores.

- ¡Demonios! – gruñó, observó como un hombre se dirigía hacia él, escucho de paso, el grito de Kagome y frunció el ceño. Levantó la espada y la ensartó en el hombre, que cayó al suelo, luego esquivó el golpe del otro hombre y le golpeó con la espada. Iba a correr hacia la mujer, cuando un pequeño remolino llegó de pronto, InuYasha frenó sus movimientos cuando la mujer salió corriendo sola. Del remolino salió el chico de antes y quitó de un solo golpe la red, Kagome miró sus alas y luego al chico.

- Gracias – le regaló una sonrisa y luego posó su mirada en InuYasha que fruncía el ceño - ¿No te dije que…?

- Al demonio lo que me dijiste, ¿Qué fue…?

- ¿Quién te atreves para hablarle así? – le interrumpió el chico volteándose hacia él, InuYasha alzó una ceja y guardó la espada en su funda. Observó como el muchacho al lado de Kagome se tensaba cuando él emprendió su caminata hasta ella, observó que alzaba una mano, deteniendo su paso y le miraba retándolo a un duelo – vamos, veamos cuán fuerte eres en verdad, chucho – el chico avanzó un paso y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres pelear? – dijo sonriendo orgullosamente, entonces observó como avanzaba hacia él, InuYasha se colocó en guardia, pero justo en el momento en que iban a pelear en verdad, Kagome apareció rápidamente frente de él y detuvo el golpe del otro chico con una mano.

- ¿Qué…?

- No es hora de pelear, Koga – dijo decidida Kagome, el chico resopló y ella suspiró – InuYasha…, supongo que no estabas solo, así que ve a acompañar a tu cita – le ordenó a él, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

- no, aun tengo dudas.

- si, pero las puedo responder cualquier otro día, inclusive las puede responder Sango, así que ve…

- ¡Pero si te he tratado de buscar todos estos días! Parecía como si la tierra te hubiera tragado.

- Estaba en la casa de mi madre, InuYasha, como dije una vez, no tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

- ¡Claro, eso lo dices ahora! Cuando sales con ese tipo…

- Koga – le corrigió ella.

- si, si, lo que sea.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengamos una cita? – inquirió Koga.

InuYasha le iba a responder, pero Kagome colocó un dedo en su boca y sonrió, este posó su vista en ella y observó como sus ojos comenzaban a tomar un brillo extraño, un brillo que no había visto en ellos por mucho tiempo, casi desde que la había conocido.

- tú solo ve con Kikyo, ella te debe estar esperando, algún día les iré a visitar, InuYasha, después de todo, eso igual es una misión – poco a poco Kagome comenzó a quitar los dedos de la boca de InuYasha y le sonrió. El chico le correspondió levemente su sonrisa, pero antes de irse, Koga le entregó su chaleco, InuYasha lo miró dudoso y luego posó su vista en Kagome, que asintió y sonrió, este lo tomó y se lo colocó. Para así, regresar con la persona que tenía su cita.

Kikyo lo esperaba impaciente en los asientos y le regañó por haberse tardado tanto, no reparó en que tenía otra chaqueta y suspiró alegrado por ello.

Se suponía que era una misión para Kagome enseñarle todo lo que pueda, pero…

_¿Por qué sentía que era un poco más que una misión? _

_(u_u)_

* * *

**Agradecimientos! **

**Sheccid Cullen **_(jejeje Si! Inu aun siendo un niño pequeño se vería muy, pero muy muy lindo! xDD jejeje y yo… contrataria a Inu para… mmm… seria bueno contratar a un detective para saber que regalo regalar a alguien y mxo mas si es un chico…, u.u , jejeje ¡Es tan complicado regalar algo! Bueno, bueno…, regresando al tema…, mm… y bueno… siendo sincera no habia pensando en quien se pudo haber enamorado Sango, pero ya se me ocurrira algo… ¡Muajajaja! Y bueno… lo de Kag… solo el time lo dira xDD (Jooo! Q mala soy! muajaja!) jejeje… em y eso… ¡espero q te guste la contii! Jeje ¡Nos vemoos! ¡Cuidate!)_

**Dientes de Leon **_(jejej si… mi manera de escribir es algo… rara, confusa y muy confusa xDD jejeje y es que no me sale de otra manera y eso que he mejorado O. y bueno… Kag siempre ha sido rara, pero la rareza es lo que nos vuelve unicos, ¿no? Woo! Esa la invente recien xDD no la habia pensando antes, jejeje pero regresando al tema, eso de "Bienvenido al juego" se irá desarrollando más adelante…, ¡Muajaja! XDDD bueno… y eso, ¡espero que estes super! Y que te haya gustado este capi…, ¡nos vemoos! Saludos a ti y a Inspiración…, eeem… que estes bien Rro… ¡Aaaah! ¡Lo dije! ¡Lo dije! XDD jejeje más lo que me costó jejeje bueno, bueno… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adeui!)_

**Setsuna17 **_(Wo! Es cierto…, ha pasado mucho tiempo…, ¿Desde Febrero? ¡Valla! Jejeje…, no me habia puesto a pensar en cuanto habia ido avanzando la historia , ¡pro bueh! Que bueno que te gusta la historia…, ¡espero que te guste esta conti! Em… y eso.. ¡Bsos! ¡Cuidat! n.n)_

**Y muchas gracias a los que no dejan un review, pero sin embargo, siguen la historia, **aunque entre nos…, no estaría mal un review de vez en cuanto, ¿no? ¡No es que los esté presionando! u//u ni nada de eso, eso solo… ¡que fue una ideita! xDD jejeje, **¡Muchas gracias! Y ahora sí que sí, ¡Nos vemos el Sabado que viene! **Tratare de estar más en tierra firme la próxima semana…, aunque conste… "tratare"!

Jejeje… y ahora…

**¡Avances!**

- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

- además, ¿Qué tanto show es este? No te ando reclamando que pasas tardes completas a _solas _con Sango haciendo quien sabe qué.

- Koga y yo fuimos novios, InuYasha.

- al menos, admite que te gusta algo de mi

- antes que comiences a regañarme, quiero decir que me ha gustado besarte.

_¡Demonios! Siempre perdía la cabeza por cualquier estupidez, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué haría después? ¡Maldita confusión!_

Jooo!! **Se viene un besooo**! xDDD ¿entre quien será? ¿Cuándo será? ¿en donde será? ¿estarán solos o con bastante gente a su alrededor? ¿estará lloviendo mañana o voy sin parka al…? ¡Ahh! Eso no…, u.u , jejeje… es que está arto feo el clima…

¡Y me encanta!

xDD

No me gusta el sol… u.u , pero como el sol es importante para la vida y Bla bla bla, me la tengo que aguantar ¬¬

Jejeje… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuidence! xDDD


	9. Y se presenta el cuartero de la confusio

T_T mo…, ¿saben lo que significa hacer un cerebro humano a escala real? Una real pesadilla… T_T ¿Qué como lo sé? Bueno…, hoy estuvimos todo el día, con mi grupo, tratando de hacer uno porque a mis _queridos _profesores se les ocurrio que lo hicieramos ¬¬…, la cosa esa no parece cerebro… de hecho…, no sé…, ni tiene forma xDDD jejeje

Pro bueh…

_Aquí estoy nuevamente, dejandoles la conti de esta loca historia que pasó un día por mi cabeza… , jejeje, eeem… y bueno, no pude actualizar antes, como trate de explicar anteriormente, porque estaba ocupaada con un trabajo u____uU y eso…, bueno, ¡Ojala que lo disfruten!_

_Eeeem…, antes que se me olvide (kmo si pudiera ) InuYasha y compañía son de Rumiko.._

_Jooo! Solo un capi y termina InuYasha Kanketsu-hen! Pero leí que iba a continuar con InuYasha Tobutsu-shu InuYasha to Kagome o algo así…, ¿alguien sabe si es vdd? O.o_

* * *

**Cupido**

**por **

**Angelique Braun**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Y se presenta… ¡El cuarteto de la confusión! Genial. **

Si bien es cierto, tenía una vida normal, estudiaba en la universidad, tenía en hermano, sus padres estaban en viaje por un crucero, un novia normal, un departamento normal, amigos que comunes y corrientes, pero el hecho de estar en contacto con un ser que _no _es normal y que _desafía la ciencia _era el punto que se necesitaba para que todo lo normal… se fuera al infierno, por así decirlo.

Escuchó la música del ambiente y concentró su atención en la espada, Sango estaba frente de él indicándole cómo debía tomarla, qué debía hacer y cómo hacerla funcionar para que dejara de ser la débil espada y así, transformarse en una más que genial.

Si, estaba _con _Sango, pero solo como conocidos…, o como maestra y alumno, una cosa que Miroku odió, pero, ¿acaso era su culpa? Sango no lo quería ni ver por sus mañas raras, aunque… al menos había conseguido su número de celular, así que ya no estaba _tan _enojado. Hace unos días que Sango le había propuesto enseñar como blandir la espada y transformarse en un real samurai, o algo parecido.

A Kagome y su noviecito…

- ¡InuYasha, concéntrate! – le regañó Sango, el chico asintió y regresó su vista en lo que debía hacer.

Y regresando con el tema, a Kagome y… _Koga_, no los había visto, de hecho, solo la había visto a ella cuando Sango le propuso ser su maestra…, solo eso y nada más que eso, no tenía su número telefónico, aunque sí sabía donde vivía, pero no podía andar como acosador yendo a su casa con la patética excusa de…, "_quería verte_", y aunque en cierto sentido no fuera tan patética la excusa, no podía decirle eso, no a ella, no y no, ni tampoco lo haría.

Observó como la espada comenzó a brillar, pero no cambió de forma, Sango resopló y le volvió a regañar, mientras que InuYasha suspiró y agachó la cabeza, "escuchando" lo que le decía su tutora.

Estaban en el patio de una casona cerca de los departamentos de ambos, pero no era una casa cualquiera, de hecho, pertenecía a una antigua cupido que conocía a Sango y que accedió prestarles esa sección de su terreno para poder practicar con la espada.

Regresó a su misión y se concentró en la espada, estaba picada, vieja, no tenía brillo ni filo, ¿Cómo planeaban que él convirtiera eso en…?

Observó a un lado de la espada pasar una pluma blanca, lo que le recordó a Kagome…, ¿Por qué ella tenía las alas negras? Nunca lo había pensado, de hecho, solo ahora le crujía su neurona, según sabía, los cupidos eran casi como ángeles.

- ¡Bien, InuYasha! – Sango interrumpió sus pensamientos y el chico le miró desorientado, luego miró la gran espada que tenía frente de él y, recién en ese momento, sintió el peso de esta. Así que la apoyó en el suelo y frunció el ceño - ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, al menos, ya sabes cómo utilizarla y como despertar su poder en ella, ¿un descanso?

InuYasha elevó su cabeza y miró los tonos anaranjados del cielo, estaba por atardecer y esa semana le tocaba a él hacer la cena, por lo que suspiró y soltó la espada, para que regresara a su forma normal, quedando ensartada en el suelo.

- ahora me tengo que ir, ¿no quieres ir a cenar? A Miroku le encantaría…

- ¿Le encantaría? – le interrumpió Sango soltando su cabello - ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Claro, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos, ven a cenar con nosotros!

Sango agachó su mirada y luego le miró y sonrió asintiendo. El chico le correspondió la sonrisa y se despidió de la mujer dueña de aquella casa.

El camino a su casa fue muy corto, puesto que ambos chicos hablaban y hablaban de lo primero que se les iba a la mente. Subieron por el ascensor y llegaron a la puerta del departamento. InuYasha hizo entrar primero a Sango como todo caballero y luego entró él, le pidió su chaqueta y la colgó en el armario.

- ¿Miroku? – le llamó, solo escuchó una fuerte maldición por parte de su amigo y… ¿Una voz femenina?

InuYasha y Sango se miraron, y luego posaron su mirada en la puerta de la habitación del chico…, estaba cerrada y no parecía haber señales de que la quisieran abrir. Escuchó de pronto una carcajada de una muchacha y se acercó lentamente a la habitación. Una vez frente de esta, abrió la puerta, en el interior todo estaba oscuro, pero podía percibir el dulce aroma que caracterizaba a una joven muchacha.

- ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Se podía hacer de esa forma? ¡Nunca lo había intentado! – escuchó la voz de Miroku, entonces, InuYasha, apoyó con toda su ira su mano en el interruptor de la luz y observó como Miroku estaba sentado en la cama, con un traje extraño y con el báculo en una mano, mientras que a unos pasos de él estaba la muchacha, que cerró un ojo por la luz, tenía sus alas a la vista y no parecía tener la molestia de no dejar de mostrarlas - ¿InuYasha? ¡Va! No te había escuchado…

- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? – masculló fulminando con la mirada a Miroku y luego, observó como la chica volvía a la forma normal y buscaba quien sabe qué – Kagome – le llamó a la muchacha, que solo le miró de reojo y continuó buscando algo.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – le preguntó Miroku ignorando la presencia de su amigo.

- ¿Y tú? Se supone que _tu _lo debes buscar, _cariño _– dijo rascando su cabeza, observó el ceño fruncido de InuYasha y luego posó su vista en el chico de ojos azules, que asintió y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cariño? – repitió InuYasha, Sango apareció por el marco de la puerta y alzó sus cejas al ver a Kagome allí, que le saludó moviendo una mano y sonriendo.

- Hola, San…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la chica.

- buena pregunta, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – contraatacó Kagome.

- yo la invité, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – respondió de improvisto InuYasha, Miroku se levantó y sonrió apuntando a una parte de la habitación.

- yo la invité, estaba aburrido y como tú, querido amigo, no estabas, se me ocurrió llamar a la señorita Kagome para que me haga _compañía_ y la hemos pasado _muy bien_, ¿no es cierto, señorita Kagome?

- ¿eh? Claro, claro – respondió la chica buscando entre todas las cosas, hasta que sonrió victoriosa y le mostró un papel a Miroku, que alzó sus manos en signo de victoria. Kagome se acercó a él y le entregó el papel – Tanto tiempo, ¿no, chicos?

- si…, como digas – respondió levemente desconfiada Sango, pero la chica sonrió y asintió, Sango colocó los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, Miroku la siguió y, cuando Kagome iba a hacer lo mismo, InuYasha la sujetó de la muñeca y la llevó directamente hacia su habitación. La introdujo a su habitación de un empujón y él se apoyó contra la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella a InuYasha.

- ¡Le diste tu número a Miroku!

- Si, ¿y? – se encogió de hombros y ladeó su cabeza al ver la expresión que tenía el chico…, simplemente no le entendía, él podía pasar toda una tarde con Sango y ella no podía pasar un par de horas con Miroku - ¿Algún problema?

- Exactamente, ¿qué hicieron?

- de todo un poco – respondió volviendo a encogerse de hombros, InuYasha alzó sus cejas de sorpresa y luego negó con la cabeza – menos _eso_, pervertido –le reprochó Kagome al entender la razón de su sorpresa - ¿De verdad crees que ando haciendo _eso _en cualquier parte? ¡Bah! Yo solo vine a acompañarlo un poco, además no tenía nada que hacer y me pareció divertido, hablamos sobre las ideas que tenían de mi antes de que les contáramos la verdad…, luego sobre algo de cosas sobre naturales y al final, le enseñé como rastrear algo con cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, un papel.

InuYasha abrió la boca hasta que sintió el sonido de su quijada indicándole que no podía continuar con eso, por lo que pestañó un par de veces y alzó una ceja.

- además, ¿Qué tanto show es este? No te ando reclamando que pasas tardes completas a _solas _con Sango haciendo quien sabe qué.

- si, pero para comenzar, no nos juntamos en secreto.

- ¿Quién se ha juntado en secreto?

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ustedes, quién más! Yo le dije a Miroku y Sango te dijo a ti que ella me enseñaría a ocupar la bendita espada, pero ustedes se juntaron sin…

- ¿avisarles a nadie? ¿y por qué deberíamos haberlo hecho? Los cuatros no somos novios entre nosotros, tú tienes a Kikyo, Miroku… tendrá a alguien, al igual que Sango.

- ¿y tú? ¿Con Koga?

- ¿Koga? – repitió sorprendida de que recordara el nombre del chico – él es solo un amigo.

- sí, pero sabe qué eres realmente.

- Claro, no se le puede ocultar ese tipo de información al chico que fue tu novio.

- ¿Qué?

- Koga y yo fuimos novios, InuYasha.

InuYasha volvió a abrir su boca y Kagome sonrió apoyando su mano en su cintura, ladeó su cabeza y amplió su sonrisa cuando InuYasha se acercó a ella con una cara como si le hubieran dicho que tenía solo una hora de vida.

- ¿Esa _cosa_ fue tu novio? – repitió incrédulo.

- no era tan feo, InuYasha, de hecho, es bastante guapo.

- al menos no está calvo – murmuró para sí mismo InuYasha – el caso es que… pensé que no te habías enamorado nunca, como continuabas con eso de cupido.

- no me enamoré de él, por eso preferí terminar con la relación y continuar como amigos.

- ¿y cuando cortaron?

- el día en que te conocí – respondió sonriendo, InuYasha se tensó y luego sonrió ampliamente – ¿Que?

- así que luego de haberme conocido terminaste con tu novio porque te encantó mi seducción, mi manera de ser…

- tu cabeza – completó Kagome recordando cuando había visto a InuYasha – sí, fue increíble ver como una cabeza se impacta contra una mesa, ¡hasta sonó!

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Si?

InuYasha quedó en silencio y escuchó que tocaban la puerta…, demonios, había olvidado que tenían que cenar. Kagome miró la puerta y luego el ceño fruncido de InuYasha, no sabía si lo había escuchado o no, pero no le dejaría en evidencia eso, además, lo estaba pasando bien.

InuYasha revolvió sus cabellos y gritó diciendo que irían en seguida, entonces concentró su mirada dorada en Kagome, que le miró inocentemente y sonrió.

- al menos, admite que te gusta algo de mi – dijo orgullosamente, observó como los ojos de la chica brillaban y en su rostro se mostraba la sorpresa – admite que soy genial…

- si quieres que admita algo, okay, se podría decir que me gustan tus ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- me gustan tus ojos, InuYasha, me gusta ese tono dorado de ellos.

- a mi me gusta tu sonrisa, Kagome – le dijo el chico, observó como un leve sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas y la observó sonreír nuevamente – solo una cosa, ¿no pasó nada… raro entre ustedes? – preguntó, Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza - ¡Genial! ¡Una más que se le escapa a Miroku!

- ¿Una más? – escuchó que exclamaban detrás de la puerta, luego estaba la voz de Miroku que tartamudeaba buscando una respuesta y un sonoro _¡paff!._ Ambos chicos dentro de la habitación se miraron confundidos y sonrieron.

- pero de todas maneras, no planeaba nada de eso, Miroku es un buen amigo, InuYasha, deberías aprender de él.

- ¿de él? – preguntó mirando como Kagome avanzaba hacia la puerta, ella abrió un poco de esta y la observó ladear levemente su cuerpo hacia él, un rayo de luz iluminó sus ojos y su rostro, su cabello se había revuelto rebeldemente en su rostro, lo que le había dejado un leve tono de coqueta.

- claro, al menos, no me ha dicho que soy una lagartija gigante, Inu… - no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando observó como InuYasha se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella y juntaba unían sus labios. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, se volteó hacia él y apoyó sus manos en el cuello del chico. InuYasha posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo. Sentía el dulce sabor de la boca de Kagome y sonrió entre el beso. No sabía por qué había obedecido a ese impulso, pero estaba más que alegre al saber que Kagome no le había hecho un escándalo por su osadía. Cuando el aire fue necesario, ambos se separaron, pero posaron las frentes una contra las otras sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y escuchando en la sala de estar las miles de excusas que Miroku le daba a Sango, de la cual no se escuchaba nada.

Con un poco de temor, Kagome abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los dorados del chico que sonrió y besó levemente las comisuras de los labios de ella. La abrazó y apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Kagome.

- antes que comiences a regañarme, quiero decir que me ha gustado besarte.

En ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y más rápido que de costumbre, una dicha extraña invadió su ser, pero luego, recordó quién era ella.

Miroku de pronto cayó en un silencio.

En aquél departamento no se escuchaba nada de nada, InuYasha sonrió pensando en que su amigo había cometido el mismo error que él con Kagome, ¿error? Bah, después pensaría en las consecuencias, además, estaba a gusto abrazando a la muchacha, ¿para qué complicarse la vida en ese instante?

Oh, si, claro, ¡porque tenía una novia y esa _no_ era Kagome!

_¡Demonios! Siempre perdía la cabeza por cualquier estupidez, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué haría después? ¡Maldita confusión! _

_u____________uU_

* * *

_Jejeje…,¡al fin un beso entre Inu y Kag! Jooo!! xDDD jeejej bueno…, hoy ando media apurada, tengo que leer un libro para el cole ¬¬… y es el jueves y recien lo comienzo u.u…, es q entre las clases, el play (importante) y el fic (esencial xD) no tengo casi nada de tiempo…, aunque podria dejar de jugar play pero… ¡Naaaah! Simplemente-…,, no tengo time xDDD_

_Jejeje_

_**Agradecimientos!**_

_**Dientes de Leon**__ (o Rro…, JOo! Aun me cuesta u_uU jejeje, ¡pro ya vendra el día en que no sea así! Muajaja! y sobre lo de kikyo,…, si quieres yo te ayudo xDDD muajaja! Pro.. u.u seria un poco difícil…, ¡mas lo que costo q pasara a mejor vida en el anime! Sniff sniff…, pro bueh.., aunq no era tan mala al fin y al cabo… T_T no?, y bueno.., creo q seria mejor asesinar a los profes q son las q dan las tareas.. ¡Siii!! Y enq ficc avanzaras? Mooo!! No porta…, cualquiera q sea… lo leere iwal xDD hehehe claro, si me alcanzar el tiempo… ¬¬malditos trabajos que dan los queridos profesores…, jejeje y bueno… eso! jejeje y de nada x el mensajito… sentia q era casi una necesidad xDD tenia q enviar uno =) bueno, bueno…, espero que te haya gustado la contii! xD Nos vemoos! Suerte y Cuidat! Saluditos a tip y a Inspiración! ) _

_**Setsuna17**__ (que bueno que te haya gustado…, jejeje, espero que este iwal sea de tu agrado…, jejeje como ando kn poco tiempo, mi imaginación anda en otra parte de vacaciones, tonces me las tengo que arreglar solita xDD jejeje, bueno y eso, ¡Cuidat! Ns vemoos! xDD)_

_**Gracias, nuevamente, a lo que no dejan review, pero sin embargo, leen la historia, ¡Gracias de todos modos!**__ Soy feliz si tan solo mi fic lo leen por ahí…, bueno…, aunque de todos modos, un review ayuda mucho, mucho…, u.u , ¡ayuda a levantar el ánimo! ¿A que si? Bueno, bueno, ¡Thank you! xDD_

_**Avances!**_

- ¿Fan… tasmas?

- ¡Hey! ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

- es por culpa de tu orgullo, Kagome

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un contrato?

- te lo han enviado para que te unas a los seres mágicos, InuYasha – felicitó Miroku sonriendo.

- InuYasha, ¿estás seguro del contrato? ¿Lo leíste todo y no tienes ninguna queja?

- tengo un mal presentimiento…

- Kikyo, esta noche… saldremos a comer

_¿Qué podría salir mal? _

¡**Nos vemos el Sabado que viene!! xDDD**


	10. el contrato

Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar ayer, ¡pero estoy con tareas hasta las orejas! Y es tan frustrante ¬¬…, demonios, sería capas de asesinar a los profesores, ¡pero lo malo es que siempre hay uno que lo reemplaza! T_______T y además me hiría a la carcel…, aunque… Muajajaj! Allá, aunque hayan clases, no son obligatorias, Muajajaja!**!**

* * *

**Cupido**

**por**

**Angelique Braun **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Contrato. **

Escucharon nuevamente las voces de los chicos en otra habitación y se separaron mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Porque eres un pervertido! – resonó la voz de Sango por todo el lugar, Kagome suspiró y se excusó para ir hacia la sala, InuYasha se quedó mirando a la muchacha hasta que desapareció, la escuchó intervenir entre la pareja y luego todo se aproximó a lo que se diría paz.

¿Y ahora qué haría? No podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, porque sí pasó, él sí besó a Kagome y ya no había vuelta atrás, además no podía decir que no le había gustado porque eso sí era mentira, inclusive esa mentira sería peor que decir que no pasó nada.

Asimismo, Kagome debería entender que eso no debió haber pasado, ¿no? Él tenía novia y ella no podía tener alguna relación ya que no parecía dispuesta a enamorarse y salir del negocio de la mitología.

Emprendió su camino hacia donde estaban los demás y suspiró. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, miró como Miroku estaba a varios metros lejos de Sango y Kagome estaba entre ambos tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos le escuchaba.

- oh, vamos, chicos – dijo mirándolos a los dos – se supone que no deben actuar así…

- ¡Pero él es un maldito libidinoso y siempre le será!

- ¡Que no fue mi culpa, Sanguito! – se excusó Miroku – ¡Fueron…! – miró de reojo a InuYasha y luego sonrió - ¡Fueron los fantasmas!

- ¿Fan… tasmas? – murmuraron al unísono ambas chicas, que se miraron y luego suspiraron. InuYasha pestañó un par de veces confundidos y rascó su cabeza, ¿de donde había sacado eso? Además, estaba más que claro que…

- ¡Fantasmas! ¡Oh, si! – interrumpió sus pensamientos Sango - ¿No pudiste buscar otra excusa? ¡Al menos pudiste haber dicho que estabas fuera de sí y te podría creer!

- ¡Estaba fuera de si! – exclamó de pronto Miroku.

- Eh…, creo que es hora de irnos, Sango – le dijo levemente Kagome.

- ¡No hasta que él se disculpe! – exigió, Kagome se volteó y miró Miroku rascaba su cabeza y rechina levemente sus dientes – Entonces, Miroku, ¿qué dices?

- lo…

- ¡Hey! ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? – interrumpió de pronto InuYasha, Kagome le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿No puedes guardar silencio?

- ¡Ja! ¿Y tú?

- pues yo no estoy agravando el hecho, idiota.

- ¿Segura? Estás denigrando a Miroku, ¿te parece poco? Además, ¿a quién le llamas idiota?

Miroku escuchó atentamente la discusión de su amigo con la señorita Kagome, luego posó en su vista en Sango, que observaba a Kagome apretar su puño y objetar en su defensa, InuYasha se acercó un poco más a la señorita Kagome y esta, a su vez, avanzó un paso. En ese momento, Miroku se acercó a Sango y tomó su mano, observó como un sonrojo atravesaba la faz de la chica y luego besó su mano como si fuera una valiosa joya que estaba en sus manos.

- disculpadme, hermosa señorita, pero no he podido evitar hacer lo de antes, si bien es cierto, no debió suceder, le ruego que disculpe a este honrado caballero que tiene a sus pies – recitó Miroku haciendo una leve reverencia, Sango pestañó sonrojada y sonrió levemente.

- ¡Y tú eres una bestia de dos patas! – se escuchó la voz de Kagome.

- ¡Ah! ¡Miren quién habla de bestias! ¡Al menos no tengo dos alas que aparecen de mi espalda! – Kagome abrió su boca, pero luego se volteó enojada, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y murmuró varias maldiciones hacia el chico haciendo un mohín, mientras que InuYasha sonrió victorioso – jaque mate.

- no te creas tanto, niño cabeza – susurró sonriendo malévolamente, InuYasha le miró extrañado y resopló alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras, cosa mutante?

- ¡Que no soy una cosa mutante!

- ¡A que no! ¿Cuándo haz visto a una chica con alas? No…, espera, no me respondas – observó como Kagome se volteaba hacia él, pero cuando le iba a decir algo, este otro exclamó mirando a su compadre - ¡Hey, así que ya haz arreglado todo!

- Si, ¿quieren ver una película?

- Ninguna cursi – objetó InuYasha, Kagome le miró de reojo y luego alzó su muñeca hasta su vista, suspiró y elevó su vista hacia la cara maravillada de Sango por lo que le decía Miroku, sonrió melancólicamente y volvió a suspirar.

- creo que yo…

- ¡Kagome, kagome! – le interrumpió InuYasha empujándola hacia la cocina – me ayudarás a preparar pop corn _(o palomitas de maíz o cabritas…, xD como gusten)_ – le ordenó, Miroku asintió y le indicó a Sango donde debía sentarse, luego él corrió hacia su habitación y regresó con una gran bandeja con varios CDs en su interior.

- oye, yo…

- ¿qué prefieres? ¿Cerveza, refresco o jugo?

- ¿Qué tal nada? InuYasha, me tengo que…

- ¡Nada! ¡Okay! – exclamó InuYasha interrumpiendo todas las oraciones que decía Kagome, la chica suspiró y miró a su amiga…, se veía realmente feliz. Observó de reojo la silueta de alguien y se tensó, caminó hacia allí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó la voz de Sango llamándola y preguntándole qué pasaba. Kagome posó su vista en ella y observó la expresión que tenía, luego en Miroku que alzó una ceja. InuYasha pasó a su lado con tres vasos y justo en ese momento, observó que un destello se fundó en el cuerpo de Sango, que ladeó su cabeza esperando la respuesta.

- yo… - balbuceó apenas, observó como el ser apuntaba nuevamente y negó con la cabeza – lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

- ¿A esta hora? – preguntó Miroku – no, es muy tarde, o por último, que InuYasha te acompañe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No…, no quiero ir – objetó InuYasha cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda, Kagome le miró de reojo y dio un leve salto cuando observó una larga cabellera en vez de la corta que tenía.

- Inu… ¿InuYasha?

- ¿Qué?

Lo observó volteándose hacia ella, pero parecía estar todo en normalidad, por lo que suspiró y negó con la cabeza, se escuchó el sonido del microondas e InuYasha fue hacia la cocina. Kagome le miró y luego miró la ventana.

Sencillamente, él, no entendía los movimientos de Kagome. Si, era muy hermosa cuando era normal, pero también, había ocasiones en las que sin voluntad propia la normalidad se escapaba y era realmente desconcertante. Terminó de preparar las pop corn y cuando se dirigió hacia la sala de estar la encontró sentada frente de Sango que murmuraba algo que no logró escuchar, mientras que Miroku tomaba su cerveza tranquilamente.

- es por culpa de tu orgullo, Kagome – escuchó que le reclamaba Sango.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que es mi culpa? ¿y ahora qué hice?

- ¿Cómo qué hice? Lo sabes muy bien.

- ¡Hey, eso no fue mi culpa!

- no culpes a otros.

- ¡Sango, no me estás ayudando! – reclamó Kagome, InuYasha se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a comerse lo que él había preparado, esperó a que alguien colocara una película en el DVD y después de casi quince minutos en un muy extenso y penoso silencio, él resopló y recién en ese momento, observó una gran cantidad de papeles en las manos de Kagome.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Por fin se dio cuenta! – exclamó Miroku – es para ti, ¿no, señorita Kagome?

- si, lo es.

- haber, dámelo – ordenó InuYasha, pero Kagome solo le miró y no soltó los papeles - Kagome, dámelo – repitió la orden, pero la chica simplemente meneó su cabeza – oye si es mío, yo tengo derecho, así que dámelo – volvió a ordenar, pero la chica simplemente apretó sus dedos contra el papel, alzó su vista a su amiga y suspiró – gracias – ironizó cuando Kagome al fin se lo entregó - ¿Un contrato?

- es para que… te vuelvas más fuerte – dijo sin mirarlo Kagome.

- ¿Y quién lo envía? Además, ¿un contrato para volverse más fuerte? ¿De donde han sacado eso?

- te lo han enviado para que te unas a los seres mágicos, InuYasha – felicitó Miroku sonriendo.

- ¿Por eso es que Kagome está enojada?

- no estoy enojada.

- de hecho, se está culpando – tradujo Sango.

- ¿culpándote? ¿Por qué?

- es que… - se volteó hacia él y frunció el ceño – solo lee el maldito contrato, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no tengo por qué responder tus preguntas.

- si lo tienes que hacer, eso fue lo que ordenó Totosai – le recordó InuYasha, Kagome se levantó de su lugar y se fue hacia el lado de Miroku.

- Y bien, ¿qué película veremos?

- pues… ¿Titanic? ¿Romeo & Julieta? ¿Don Quijote de la Mancha?

- ¿Qué tal una de acción? – recomendó Kagome, pero Sango negó con la cabeza y apuntó la carátula de Titanic - ¡Oh, por favor! Esa película la haz visto más cantidad de veces de las que te han llamado por tu nombre.

- ¿Y? Es bonita, además…

- siempre hay acción en mi trabajo, lo sé, lo sé, Koga dijo lo mismo.

InuYasha alzó una ceja y se concentró en la lectura. Allí aparecía su nombre completo, edad, estado civil, número en el registro civil…, de hecho, parecían tener todos, pero todos sus datos, una cosa que desconcertó a InuYasha.

- oye, Kagome – llamó a la chica que alzó su cabeza hacia él – ustedes por ser cupidos, ¿saben los nombres de todas las personas?

- algo así…, no del cien por ciento de las personas, pero con un cincuenta por ciento basta.

InuYasha hizo una o con su boca y regresó su vista hacia el contrato. Allí aparecía la fecha en la que había visto a Kagome por primera vez, luego cuando había visto a Totosai y los horarios en los que él entrenaba con Sango para manejar más la espada. También estipulaba los problemas que parecía tener.

Bostezó levemente y miró de reojo a las tres personas que se reían y continuaban seleccionando las películas. Observó como Kagome les mostraba solo películas de acción y una que otra de terror, aunque indicando que no le gustaban esas, percibió que mantenía una sonrisa fija en su rostro, sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto, pero allí había algo de brillo del cual recordaba que hubo cuando estaban en su habitación.

Se dio una abofeteada mental y escuchó que alguien le reclamaba para que continuara leyendo y así lo hizo por unos segundos, pero luego, no soportó y elevó su mirada. Por lo que después de unos minutos repitiendo eso, se saltó todas las condiciones y leyó el final del contrato.

- Yo, InuYasha Taisho, afirmo haber leído todo este contrato y afirmo, también, estar de acuerdo con todas las condiciones… bla bla bla, que se afirman el día… bla bla bla… ¿y donde se firma? – murmuró, observó que había una leve flecha roja y sonrió encontrando una línea en donde debía colocar su firma.

- ¿no haz olvidado nada? – escuchó la voz de Miroku.

- ¿Ah?

- Digo, si no haz olvidado leer alguna parte del contrato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eh? Pues…, no, he leído todo el contrato y lo entiendo todito enterito – mintió fabulosamente, ya que en ese instante, Miroku asintió y continuó debatiendo en cuál sería la mejor película para ver.

- ¿Y qué tal un karaoke? – propuso de pronto Kagome – aquí hay uno…

- ¡No, soy una muy mala cantante!

- ¿Mala cantante? Lo dudo, mi bella sango, tienes una voz tan armoniosa cuan canto de ángeles en el cielo del paraíso – recitó besando las manos de Sango, Kagome colocó los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lugar, mientras continuaba escuchando los halagos de Miroku hacia su amiga. Posó su vista en InuYasha que leía entre líneas una que otra hoja y que luego dejaba el contrato en la mesa de centro, colocando un lápiz en sus manos. Él no parecía percatarse de que ella lo observaba, pero, ¿planeaba firmar el contrato así como así? Para cuando regresó a la tierra, observó la firma de InuYasha en el contrato y le miró unirse a la plática sobre cuál película ver.

- InuYasha, ¿estás seguro del contrato? ¿Lo leíste todo y no tienes ninguna queja?

- Si, ¿Por qué? - InuYasha le miró como si ella fuera un marciano de Júpiter y suspiró, tomó el contrato en sus manos y alzó su vista hacia InuYasha que hablaba animadamente con los demás chicos, ¿de verdad había leído el contrato? – esta es muy buena, ¡hay mucha sangre!, igual hay momentos cursis – comentó apuntando una película, ladeó su cabeza al encontrar a Kagome mirándolo pensativa - ¿Qué pasa?

La muchacha suspiró y negó varias veces con la cabeza, agachó su mirada y atrajo el contrato a su pecho, frunció levemente el ceño y al elevar su mirada, se encontró con Sango mirándola preocupada.

- ¿Pasa… algo?

- tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Uno malo? ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió Sango preocupada.

- No…, nada importante, ¡es que presiento que reclamarán por algo! – exclamó ruidosamente, actuando de una manera muy penosa para tratar de calmar a su amiga, no podía destruir los bellos momentos que estaba pasando con Miroku, quizás otro día le diría por qué estaba así – bueno…, me tengo que ir, ¡debo entregarle esto a Myoga!

- ¿Myoga? – preguntaron los chicos.

- un anciano muy sabio – tradujo Sango, Kagome elevó una mano y les sonrió.

- ¿Se va a ir así como así, señorita?

- claro, me puedo ir volando – respondió Kagome a Miroku apuntando la ventana, se despidió de todos y desapareció de pronto, Sango suspiró y apuntó una película que tenía Miroku en sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo también… tengo un mal presentimiento.

InuYasha observó como Miroku trataba de calmar a Sango diciéndole cuanta cosa cursi se le pasaba por la cabeza, ¿una persona que solo hablaba de fantasmas podía recitar poemas tan cursis que te hacían vomitar? Si…, y Miroku era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Observó la ventana más cercana y luego posó su mirada en el lápiz con el que había aceptado el Contrato…, no podía haber una clausura que le perjudicara, ¿no es cierto? Él era una persona común y corriente como para que lo perjudicaran, no planeaba convertirse en un muñeco de madera como Pinocho, tampoco quería obtener la figura del ogro Shrek o del jorobado de Notre Dam, ¡él era mucho más guapo! ¿Para qué evitarlo o negarlo?

Una sonrisa orgullosa atravesó su rostro y se levantó del sillón, Miroku le miró extrañado, pero no le tomó importancia. Fue hacia su habitación y buscó su teléfono celular entre sus cosas, una vez que encontró el objeto tecnológico, marcó un número y sonrió una vez que le contestaron.

- Kikyo, esta noche… saldremos a comer – ordenó contento con su idea. No planeaba quedarse tocando el violín o interfiriendo en una pareja, no podía pedirle a Kagome que lo acompañara porque pese a que ella era linda, era una chica mutante, terca y orgullosa, además de rara, así que… ¡Saldría con Kikyo y lo pasaría estupendo! Se olvidaría de todo y de todos, ¡y al demonio con ese contrato! Total, no era un Ceniciento, así que…

_¿Qué podría salir mal? _

_u____________uU_

* * *

_**Recomendación: nunca decír "¿Qué podría salir mal?" Porque siempre va a haber algo peor…, muajajaja! **_

Y esa _recomendación_ la dejaré como avance, no tengo mucho tiempo…, ¡solo quiero dormir! Acabo de terminar con un proyecto escolar y aun tengo tareas, pero he estado estas ultimas dos semanas trabajando en él, ¡si ni siquiera he escrito algún cap! Malditos profesores ¬¬…, pero como ando media apurada…, me iré directo…!

**Agradecimientos.!**

**Dientes de Leon **

**Setsuna17**

**Shecid Cullen **

**Y gracias a los que colocan alarmas y colocan a esta historia en sus favoritos.**

_Lamento mucho no detallar mis agradecimientos como siempre_, pero no quiero que mi madre se enoje por estar en el pc en vez de terminar mis trabajos y creanme que eso es peor que estar llenas de tareas u.u porque es la unica con la cualidad que hacer que yo no pueda estar en el PC… O.o …, bueno bueno…, ¡aunque les apoyo con la opinión de Kikyo! Pero… aún tengo planes para ella… Muajajaja! Porque después del siguiente capitulo, las cosas se colocarán mucho mas raras… ¡Muajaja!

Jejeje…

Nos vemos! (Quizás el proximo Sabado ) Bye bye! xDD

Saludos y cuidence!

n__________n


	11. Metamorfosis

Lamento mucho haberme atrasado una semana! Es imperdonable, lo sé, lo sé, pero es que con tantos trabajos y pruebas del colegio, se me hace casi imposible siquiera escribir…, pero ya… aquí está el capitulo y si puedo, publico el que debería el Domingo, o si no, cuando pueda xDD hehehe,m bueno y eso, les dejo leer, ¡Antes! Algo que… es tabú… ¡Mo! InuYasha es…. Es… nah! Ya que, pertenece cien por siento a Rumiko

Hasta el momento, seguire escribiendo! xDDD

* * *

**Cupido **

**Por **

**Angelique Braun **

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Metamorfosis. **

Planeaba disfrutar de esa noche con su novia, ¿hace cuanto que no hablaba con ella? ¡Al demonio Kagome, con todas las cosas raras que la rodeaban! Tenía que tener algo de normalidad, él no estaba obligado a pertenecer al mundo de hadas y aves mutantes, ¡así que lo disfrutaría!

Apretó la mano de la chica a su lado y le sonrió orgullosamente, ¡estaba feliz! ¿Cómo describir esa extraña sensación? Era como estar ebrio, pero a la vez sobrio, raro ¿no?

Había elegido un local que había una discoteque y un restaurant junto, el lugar era casi redondo, a los lados estaban las mesas para servirse y en el centro, un poco más abajo que el nivel de las mesas, estaba la pista de baile, donde ya habían algunas personas bailando.

- InuYasha, yo…

- ¿Que pasa, Kikyo? – le preguntó eligiendo una mesa cerca de la pista de baile - ¡Vaya! Este lugar es… ¡Fabuloso!

- Lo siento por no estar últimamente.

- ¿Eh?

- Es que… últimamente no he estado en mi casa…

- ¡Oh! Pero no te preocupes, últimamente también he estado ocupado.

- ¿Si?

InuYasha asintió y sonrió ladeando la cabeza, Kikyo se mordió el entre labio y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello. La música estrepitosa resonó en todo el lugar, las parejas se comenzaban a juntar en multitud, mientras que los camareros se acercaban a las mesas.

Esa noche, la misma en la que había firmado el contrato de Kagome, estaba más que distraído, además de hiperactivo, ansioso por así decirlo, ¿ansioso por qué? Quien sabe.

- ¿Qué hacías, InuYasha? –le preguntó de pronto Kikyo después de haber pedido para comer, InuYasha le miró serio unos minutos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia las otras mesas - ¿Y bien?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué había conocido a una muchacha que decía ser cupido y que de vez en cuando se metía en peleas que no le correspondían? ¿o que practicaba con una espada mágica que reaccionaba cuando pensaba en Kagome? ¿o le contaría que había besado a Kagome y que sí le había gustado? ¿Quizás la nueva faceta de investigador que había sacado a relucir al tratar de comprender a la chica?

_¿Qué demonios podía decir?_

Observó la impaciencia de su novia y volvió a ladear la cabeza, aunque esta vez, hacia el lado contrario.

- nada en especial…, solo entrenaba un poco, ¿y tú?

La muchacha hizo una leve o con la boca, luego pareció que era ella la que ocultaba algo… o que quizás buscaba las palabras apropiadas para decirle algo, ¿era su idea o parecía que había gato encerrado?

- estaba… - dejó la frase en el aire cuando el camarero regresó con los refrescos y ambos sonrieron, una vez que se fue, InuYasha posó su vista en Kikyo, que se movió inquieta en su asiento – estaba… ocupada con negocios familiares.

_Lógico, ¿qué más podía ser? _Pensó InuYasha, que le sonrió y tomó la mano de Kikyo por sobre la mesa, la chica miró sorprendida el acto, puesto que su novio no era muy ligado a las demostraciones afectuosas en público, pero luego de unos minutos, correspondió el gesto del chico.

El camarero regresó y les entregó sus órdenes, habían pedido algo de comer liviano para luego poder bailar y disfrutar de la noche. Mientras comían, no se produjo ninguna interacción entre ambos, más bien dicho, parecían entes separados por kilómetros, cada uno pensando en su propio tema.

- ¿Cómo está Miroku? – preguntó de pronto Kikyo, InuYasha elevó su vista y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Kikyo…, ¡eran idénticos a los de Kagome!

Se abofeteó mentalmente por recordar a la chica y trató de sonreír lo más sincero posible.

- está… bien, parece que ya se consiguió una novia estable.

- ¿Si? ¡Que bien por él! ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Ka… - se tapó la boca distraídamente y se volvió a golpear mentalmente, Kikyo le miró atenta y sonrió nerviosamente – Sango – respondió.

- No la conozco, ¿de donde es?

- ¿Recuerdas un café al que fuimos… hace como tres semanas?

- me parece.

- bueno, ella trabaja allí y allí la conoció Miroku.

- ah.

La música se volvió más estrepitosa y ruidosa, colocaron las luces centrales y la cantidad de bailarines en la pista aumentó. InuYasha se movió inquieto en el asiento, se quería mover…, quería bailar…, apoyó sus manos en la mesa y miró hacia la pista.

- _Yo no quería, pero ella me dijo que me colocara este vestido, ¿Cómo me queda? _– escuchó la voz de una muchacha casi a su lado, volteó su cabeza y la logró ver, solo que estaba a dos mesas de distancia. El restorant parecía vaciarse y llenarse la discoteque.

_- No debería estar aquí, ¡lo sabes y me haz traído! Mañana tengo que trabajar._

_- ¡No te aflijas, compadre! ¡La vida es corta! _

Volteó su cabeza hacia otras mesas más y vio a dos jóvenes con jarras de cervezas, uno lo tenía casi lleno y el otro por la mitad, ¿cómo podía…?

- _InuYasha, ¿Qué pasa? _– enfocó su vista en Kikyo que parecía haberle hablado.

- No…, nada, no te preocupes – dijo a un volumen moderado.

- _¿Qué? No te escucho, ¿podrías repetirlo?_

- ¡No me pasa nada! – exclamó subiendo el volumen, la chica asintió y bebió lo último de su refresco, InuYasha miró su vaso y frunció el ceño, de repente se le antojaba… un poco de licor fuerte, uno de esos que te queman la garganta al pasar por ella, ¡si, eso quería! Pero estaba con Kikyo y se debía moderar, quizás otro día, pero hoy no.

Le sonrió a su novia y llamó a un camarero, pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Cogió la mano de ella y sonrió aún más cuando la pista se acercó a sus ojos, caminó rápidamente hacia la pista de baile y se volteó hacia su novia, la atrajo rápidamente hacia él, sujetando su cintura y la besó intensamente.

Kikyo no le alcanzó a corresponder cuando ya se habían separado y él la incitaba a continuar bailando. InuYasha comenzó a bailar frenéticamente…, ¡demonios! ¡Su cuerpo se movía solo!

- InuYasha, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Kikyo, InuYasha tomó sus manos, le dio una vuelta y asintió con su cabeza.

- estupendamente – susurró muy cerca de su oído, lo que produjo un escalofrío en Kikyo.

Sintió que la música dañaba sus oídos y se disculpó con Kikyo, regresando más a la normalidad, para luego ir al baño y azotar su frente contra el espejo de allí, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué estaba así ese día? ¡El único que día que estaba con Kikyo y se comportaba como un estúpido! Elevó su vista hacia el espejo y observó que algunos cabellos de él cambiaba de color, a uno casi plateado. Pasó una mano revolviendo su pelo y se percató de que sus uñas estaban un poco más largas de lo común.

Bien…, algo le estaba pasando…, ¡Ya sabía! ¡Era un embrujo de alguna bruja que le había echado encima por alguna maldición! Nah, eso era demasiado ilógico, aunque si Miroku estuviera allí, seguramente le daría la razón, ¿no?

Cuando regresó a la pista de baila, encontró a Kikyo bailando con otro muchacho…, ¡Genial! Ya le habían quitado su cita, aunque eso en alguna manera le ayudaba a disimular su metamorfosis, por lo que se acercó a ella y le dijo que no se sentía bien, así que se iría hacia su casa, ella le propuso acompañarlo, pero le dijo que no era necesario.

Cuando salió de aquél local observó que no había luna, pero que sin embargo, la noche estaba más que resplandeciente, miró sus uñas y frunció el ceño al ver que ya eran garras, ¿qué parte de la mitología aparecía a un hombre que le salían garras? ¿eso era posible? Quizás sus células estaba adelantando el proceso de crecimiento y envejecimiento…, ¡eso explicaba su cabello plateado! Caminó buscando algo en qué poder transportarse, pero luego de unos minutos, mandó esa idea al demonio y comenzó a caminar, subiendo más y más la velocidad, hasta comenzar a correr.

Se sentía ahogado, pero no por la carrera, si no por otra cosa que no comprendía…, sin darse cuenta, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba fuera de su departamento.

- ¿Cómo llegue tan rápido? – se preguntó volteando su cabeza hacia el camino que había elegido, bien… algo malo estaba pasando con él, ¿Que ahora tenía los poderes de Flash? Genial, eso le serviría para cuando se despertara tarde para ir a la universidad, así podría llegar a la hora sin derramar ni siquiera una gota de sudor, ¡pero ese ya es otro tema!

Su nariz se volvió más sensible y sintió un dulce olor en la entrada, trató de seguirlo, pero lo llevó hacia el callejón donde había visto desaparecer a Kagome, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Rascó su cabeza tratando de comprender qué pasaba, hasta que…

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritó al sentir algo en su cabeza, tocó muy bien unas pequeñas orejitas de perro de crecían en su cabeza y horrorizado buscó sus orejas normales… - ¡Al demonio! ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? – exclamó comprobando que esas orejas de animal, eran las suyas.

Volteó su cabeza y su cabello chocó con su cara, cerró los ojos rezando porque su cabello fuera normal, ¡al menos su cabello! Primero abrió un ojo…, no vio nada, pero al abrir el segundo, vio un extenso cabello plateado, casi del mismo largo del cabello de Kikyo.

En ese momento se paralizó y quedó parado en media vereda por varios minutos…, su cerebro trataba de procesar el cómo estaba en ese momento, tenía orejas de perro, su cabello, antes corto y negro, ahora era largo y plateado, sus uñas parecían garras, tenía colmillos, podía escuchar y oler mejor…, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Ya no tan escéptico, pensó en la opción de la bruja, podía ser posible, ¿a que si? Quizás una bruja envidiosa de su hermosura lo había embrujado y convertido en una cosa rara…, ¡Ja! Aunque…, ¿él era así de guapo como para envidiar a una bruja?

¡Claro que si!

Pero de todos modos, ¿otra opción?

Podía ser que se iba a convertir en un ser mitológico como lo había hecho Kagome, eso sí podía ser posible…, ¿era lógico? ¡Oh, si claro! Como si lo de Kagome fuera…

Entonces recordó la mirada de Kagome cuando le había preguntado si había leído el contrato…, ¡ahí estaba! ¡El bendito contrato lo había vuelto de esa manera!

Gruñó y cerró su puño, ¡ella le pudo haber advertido! Pero no lo hizo, ¡y creía que era una buena persona! Iba comenzar a caminar cuando sintió un aroma agrio detrás de él. Volteó levemente su cabeza y observó a un hombre sonriéndole, tenía su cabello largo y oscuro, ondulado, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su piel blanca como una hoja, parecía ser alto y musculoso, vestía un gran trozo de piel blanca que solo dejaba a la vista algunas partes de su cuerpo desnudas.

- ¡Hey, tú! ¿Qué tanto…? – no alcanzó a terminar cuando una flecha rosada se posó contra él, el hombre lo esquivó y desapareció, apareciendo unos metros más lejos. Observó en el cielo a una gran cantidad de aves mutantes y entre todas ellas, sintió el aroma dulce…, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Parecían estar en guerra, pero ellos solo apuntaban y lanzaban, hasta que de pronto, un gran tentáculo atrapó el ala de uno, llevándolo contra el suelo, uno de ellos lanzó una flecha, esta salió azul y disolvió este tentáculo.

Retrocedió levemente, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada, recién se había enterado de que habían cupidos y ahora esto, su cuerpo cambiaba y era testigo de una batalla, ¿qué estaba pasando? Y…

_¿A qué se debía su metamorfosis? _

O_________o

* * *

InuYasha en media batalla, con una nueva apariencia (pero que me vuelve loca xDD jejeje) y sin una razón del porqué, ¿podría estar mejor? Jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado la conti, estaba falta de imaginación, como ahora está de vacaciones mientras hago mis trabajos del cole…, pues… costó traerla de vuelta xDD

**Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia**, sé que es un poco irresponsable de mi parte dar fecha y no cumplir, pero de veras, haré lo máximo posible para actualizar a la hora!

X ahora…, **Agradecimientos!**

**Dientes de leon **_(Jejeje… aunque igual no es muy divertido leer un contrato cuando tus amigos eligen la película que van a ver, a q no? Jejeje, y seee es un contrato muy particular… ya comenzó sus efectos en este capi, en el siguiente…, mas efectos xDD Aparte, apoyolo de los profes… Jooo! Q kmo me gustaria que se fueran todos a la .__________. eso mismo, no me mates xq en este cap no aparece Kag… jejeje yo qria, de veras xDD pro no salio nunk xDD se escondio de mi xDD jejeje, saludos a thip y a Inspiración jejeje y no maltrates demasiado a inspiración, nunk se sabe cuando se coloqn en tu contra y desaparezcan asi kmo nada! La mia me esta dando la espalda, pero kn un buen soborno… Muajaja! xDD jejej ns vemos!Cuidat! n.n)_

**Setsuna17**_ (lo siento por no haber actualizado rapido, pero ya estoy aquí! xDD, jejej, espero que te haya gustado este cap kmo los demas, y… eso, espero q esthes muy bien xD saludos, BYebye! x3)_

**Igual, gracias a los que no dejan un review, pero que leen el fic… ¡No saben cuan feliz me hacen que lo lean! xD jejeje**

Bueno y eso, no puedo estar mucho time en el pc, es que además de los trabajos pendientes que tengo, estoy muy resfriada…, definitivamente, todo conspira en mi contra para poder hacer lo que me gusta xD, pero bueh, seguire luchando por terminar el fic

^___^

Nos vemos, Bye bye! xDD


	12. Consecuencias

Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes, es que con tantos trabajos del colegio se me hace imposible hacer alguna publicación en la semana, así que de ahora en adelante no daré fechas…, pero quizás sean los viernes…, como casi nunca hago algo importante en ese día, trataré de publicar como debo…

Y… un tabú…, si… un tabú, al menos, hasta que InuYasha sea mío, hasta el momento es cien por ciento de Rumiko Takahashi xDD

Y ahora… ¡les dejo leer!

* * *

**Cupido**

**por **

**Angelique Braun **

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Consecuencias. **

De por si, era extraño conocer a cupido, hablarle, pelear a su lado, alegar con ella por trivialidades y/o cosas sin sentido, asimismo, era extraño tener a un amigo que creía en seres mitológicos y mucho menos, conocer a una chica que _fue un _cupido.

Pero siempre trataba de comportarse normal, como si fueran personas normales, como si aquellos hechos extraños pasaran siempre en su vida… aunque no fuera así.

Una ráfaga fuerte le hizo retroceder un paso, un olor dulce y el aroma a sangre lo tensó, el hombre en lo alto sonrió y desapareció de pronto. Observó que los cupidos no eran atacados solo por aquel tentáculo, sino que por seres casi idénticos al que los había atacado a él y a Kagome cuando conoció a Totosai.

Miró hacia su departamento y comenzó a correr hacia él, tenía que preguntarle a Miroku sobre qué le pasaba y si tenía suerte, Sango aún estaría con su amigo…, pero para ser sinceros, consideraba más fiable la información de Sango que de su amigo, no era por ser incrédulo, es que el solo hecho de saber que obtuvo sus conocimientos de una revista lo inquietaba.

Él era una persona común y corriente, estudiaba, comía y compraba sus alimentos como cualquier otra persona, ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido eso a sí mismo desde que conoció a Kagome? No lo sabía, ¡pero es que trataba de entender por qué le sucedía eso a él! Kagome no parecía haber sufrido la misma metamorfosis que él cuando se convertía en Cupido… ¿o si?

Frenó de pronto cuando estaba en la salida del edificio y volteó su mirada hacia los cupidos, un destello rosa, que se fue transformando hasta llegar al azul avanzó rápidamente hacia los seres que atacaban a los cupidos, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche. Del origen de aquél destecho logró percibir una mujer con largos cabellos oscuros y lisos, usaba ropas extrañas que acostumbraban a utilizar los ancianos, de colores rojos y blanco, aunque no lograba mirar su faz, había algo en ella que lo hacía recordar a alguien… ¿Kagome?

Se abofeteó mentalmente frunciendo el ceño… ¿acaso no podía pensar en otra persona que no sea Kagome? ¡Maldita cabeza!

Algunos cupidos dejaban de pelear e iban donde la mujer, ayudándole a pelear…, ¿estarían en problemas? ¿sería una de esas luchas de las que le contaba Kagome diciéndole que quizás podían morir?

Pero ese era asunto de seres mitologicos y él no se debía interponer, era un simple humano… y nunca podría ser como cupido, y Kagome nunca dejaría de ser uno, además, ¿porqué lo apenaba pensar eso? ¡Keh! Kagome podía hacer lo que se le ocurriera, aunque claro, todo menos salir con ese idiota de… ¿Kago? ¿Goka? ¡Koga!

Bueno, el caso es que él no se podía intervenir… en nada que dificultara su vida, así que se volteó y comenzó a correr hacia su departamento.

Pero reanalizando todo lo sucedido, su vida estaba fuera de lo normal desde que vio a aquella chica desaparecer de un callejón, ¿Quién hubiera creído que era cupido? ¿es, siquiera, posible?

Para cuando se regresó a la realidad, se percató de que ya había llegado a la puerta de su departamento, aunque cuando tocó la puerta, una descarga eléctrica atravesó toda su extremidad izquierda. Gruñó mentalmente y gritó el nombre de Miroku en mitad del pasillo. Logró escuchar unos pasos apresurados y luego, la voz de su amigo, para finalizar, la puerta se abrió.

Cuando veía su amigo con papeles raros siempre creía que lo estaban estafando, pero nunca creyó que esas cosas funcionaran, claro, hasta el momento en que Miroku le abrió la puerta y, sin esperar algún argumento, le lanzó un pergamino, electrocutándolo por unos segundos al chico.

- ¡Demonios, Miroku! – gritó cuando logró quitarse el pergamino.

Miroku le miró duramente y le mostró otro pergamino.

- ¡Responde, demonio! ¿por qué tienes la apariencia y la voz de InuYasha? – le lanzó un pergamino, pero no lo electrocutó como la vez pasada.

- ¡Porque soy yo, Miroku, todo esto es culpa del famoso contrato de Kagome! – reclamó, pero Miroku simplemente se bufó.

- ¡Si, como…!

- ¿InuYasha? – se escuchó la voz de Sango y cuando la vio asomarse por la puerta, observó la expresión de horror que colocó - ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Oh, no! Se adelantó el contrato, pero… ¿qué contrato te pasó Kagome? – exclamó, Miroku pestañó un par de veces y le quitó el pergamino, en ese momento, InuYasha se levantó y golpeó la cabeza de Kagome, para luego seguir a Sango.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó entrando al departamento, Miruoku se sobó la cabeza y quitó un pergamino de la pared, InuYasha parecía moverse mucho mejor y suspiró.

- Kagome debe estar trabajando, hay una batalla afuera…

- ¿Qué?

- Sango a veces puede ver a los cupidos. Tradujo Miroku, no es siempre, pero la mayoría de veces.

- es cierto, una vez fuiste cupido, ¿de quién te enamoraste? – preguntó InuYasha, Miroku se tensó y miro como Sango parecía que nada le afectaba, de hecho, estaba seria mirando quien sabe qué.

- pues… del ex lider de los seres que quieres acabar con los cupidos, pero no sabía que era él, aunque en todo caso, parece que lo mataron…, o que lo sacaron del puesto, la verdad no sé.

InuYasha miró sus manos incómodo y luego suspiró, había metido la pata y muy feo, ¡pero tenía la duda! Además Kagome no se lo diría nunca, ¿no es cierto?

- pero – continuó de pronto Sango – es es hace tiempo, Kagome siempre me apoyó y, si lo pienso así, es mejor dejar de ser cupido.

- lo siento, yo no sabía…

- no importa, entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Eso mismo! – exclamó Miroku que parecía como si estuviera sin alma, InuYasha suspiró y se sentó bruscamente en el sillón.

- no lo sé, estaba con Kikyo y…

- Mmm…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué significa eso? – interrogó Miroku a Sango, fue a encender las luces, ordenó los CDs y apagó la televisión, para voltearse y mirar a ambos chicos.

- ¿Qué decía el contrato?

- ¿Qué… decía? - murmuró sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, algunas lagunas de memorias llegaron a su mente y recordó la expresión de confusión de Kagome - ¡Demonios, ella lo sabía!

- ¿Ella?

- ¡Y no dijo nada!

- ¿De qué está hablando? – le preguntó Sango a Miroku qye se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Pero me las va a pagar, como que me llamo InuYasha Taisho!

Se volteó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, ambos chicos se miraron y suspiraron confusos. Miroku comenzó a ordenar todo mientras que Sango buscaba algo para comer. A los treinta minutos regresó InuYasha con el cabello macheteado y mal cortado, corto, sus uñas estaban cortadas y tenía un gorro en su cabeza.

- ¿Tienes tinta para el cabello?

- ¿Qué… te hiciste? – preguntó Miroku, luego de un rato, soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

- de nada servirá, o eso creo – comentó distraídamente Sango mientras trataba de ahogar la risa que tenía.

- ¡Es solo temporal! Al menos, hasta que encuentre a Kagome y…

- ¿Y que planeas hacer cuando la encuentres?

- ¡Le sacaré la información como sea!

- ¿Y si la señorita Kagome no tiene un antídoto?

- Pues… ¡La obligaré a buscarlo!

- ¿Y si no hay antídoto?

- ¡Ah, joder! ¡Deja de colocarme dudas, Miroku!

El chico suspiró y se sentó al lado de InuYasha, Sango les miró pensativa y luego miró hacia la ventana, algo andaba mal, su presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila.

- esto está mal murmuró, luego suspiró y miró a InuYasha – supuestamente hay un ser guardián por ciudad.

- ¿Eh? – musitó Miroku.

- ¿Qué con eso? – agregó InuYasha.

- es que…, no sé, es como un rumor entre cupido, como nunca ha habido un gran problema, este no se comprueba, pero cuando el límite se eliminar, el límite del bien y del mal, dicen que aparece un ser con el poder suficiente para derrotar todo mal, él o ella con su gran equipo.

- ¡Y ese ser poderoso soy yo! – exclamó orgulloso InuYasha, pero cuando observó que sus uñas habían vuelto a ser garras, maldijo en voz baja, ¡demonios! Le había costado más cortarlas que éstas volver a la normalidad.

- o quizás no – comentó Miroku – es solo un rumos, puede ser verdad o no.

- y lo dice la persona que cree en todas las cosas que dicen las revistas – murmuró fulminando con la mirada a Miroku.

-exacto, pero es que… nunca había visto a alguien como InuYasha, ¿Qué decía el contrato? – dijo Sango sin percatarse de su comentario.

- ¿Qué… decía? – miró un mechón de cabello plateado que se paseaba por su cara y frunció el ceño - ¿No me puedo librar de esta apariencia? Tengo una vida demasiado normal para aparecer un día en la Universidad así.

- no…, bueno, depende.

- ¿Depende? – curioso, comentó Miroku.

- de lo que diga el contrato.

- ¡Dejen el contrato…!

- no lo leíste, ¿cierto? – dijeron a coro Sango y Miroku. InuYasha iba a alegar, pero guardar silencio era la mejor respuesta que se le ocurría, aunque su orgullo quedara severamente dañado, debía aceptar que necesitaba la ayuda de esas dos personas, no podía quedar así para siempre… ¿o si?

- cuando se firma un contrato, el mensajero no puede decir nada, quizás ella te trató de ayudar, pero no la tomaste en cuenta, en otras palabras, Kagome se llevará a la tumba lo que decía el contrato y por qué te lo enviaron, InuYasha…, aunque le podemos preguntar a Myoga.

- ¿Myoga? ¿No hay otro método?

- ¿Tienes otro método, Miroku? – contraatacó Sango – además, ¿conoces a Myoga? Pensé que los humanos comunes y corrientes no los conocían.

- Déjeme aclarar, querida señorita, que mis antepasados fueron monjes con gran prestigio…, exceptuando mi padre, pero ese ya es otro tema, el caso es que sus enseñanzas me las han inculcado con gran énfasis.

- ¡No importa el modo! – exclamó InuYasha colocándose entre ambos chicos, Miroku suspiró y miró derrotado como Sango pestañaba varias veces seguidas - ¡Necesito volver a la normalidad! Además, ¿Dónde está Kagome?

- No lo sé, aunque al menos, una hora antes de que llegaras, vino y nos dijo que no saliéramos, que era peligroso y que habláramos mañana con ella.

- no podré esperar hasta mañana.

- pero tendrás que hacer, InuYasha.

- claro, tú lo dices porque no te pasa a ti, ¿no es cierto?

- no me refiero a eso – contraatacó Miroku.

Sango suspiró y observó como los chicos se debatían, para luego cambiar su mirada hacia la ventana y percibir varios destellos rojos, negros y, casi, dos azules, ¿Qué habría pasado para que Kagome se hubiera dado el tiempo de decirles aquello? ¿Estaría bien ir a averiguar? ¿Sería muy peligroso? ¿Debía o no hacerlo? Se mordió el labio inferior y se volteó hacia los chicos, InuYasha sujetaba el cuello de Miroku con un brazo, sonriendo orgulloso por la fuerza que había obtenido, mientras que Miroku se trataba de librar de aquello.

- ¡Suéltame, animal!

- Vuelve a decirme animal y te vuelvo a dejar en el suelo.

- ¡I…!

- InuYasha, Miroku – les llamó Sango suspirando, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y alzando una ceja, ambos muchachos le miraron atentos, ella miró sus pies y luego los observó nuevamente – tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Kagome, porque para que se haya dado el tiempo de venir y avisarnos…, debe ser que ella está en peligro o que todos lo estamos, planeaba omitir este mal presentimiento, de veras, ¡pero no pude! – InuYasha y Miroku se miraron y se enderezaron mirando la expresión de horror que tenía Sango – es que todo comprueba lo que pienso y no es… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el cuerpo de un chico atravesó la ventana, azotandose con la pared y cayendo muerto por sus graves heridas, varias plumas cayeron a su lado, pasando de negras a grises, Sango les miró con horror y observó a varios cupidos luchando casi frente de ellos – y eso… no es bueno – murmuró retrocediendo.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Hay demasiados de ellos! – exclamó sorprendido InuYasha, Sango le miró sorprendida y regresó su vista hacia la batalla.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué los cupidos eran visibles y no atravesaban las cosas como solían hacerlo?

_¡Demonios! Algo simplemente no andaba para nada de bien. _

O________o

* * *

Un pequeño avance…, próx contii… **¡A pelear!**

**n.n **al menos así se llama el capitulo, aunque no soy muy buena con eso, trataré de hacer algo adecuado…, y… ¿les gustó el cap? ¿no les gusto? ¿extrañaron a kag? ¿les pareció raro el cap? ¿alguna sugerencia? ¡Cualquier cosa es bienvenida! Incluse amenzasas de muerte…, claro, si tienen un argumento xDDD j**ejeje**

Y ahora…** Agradecimientos! **

**Setsuna17 **_(que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, n.n , espero que te haya gustado este…, mi imaginación no anda muy bien, pero se esforzó mucho muchísimo xD jejej eeem… y eso, espero que estés bien, ¡nos vemos, bye, bye! )_

**Akanne Hygurashi **_(pues… en este capi no hubo pelea, pero en el otro seguro de que sí lo habrá, ¡estoy trabajando en eso! Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado esta conti como te gustó la otra n.n, eeem y eso, cuidate, ¡nos vemos!)_

**Dientes de Leon**_ (jejeje cada vez estamos ambas con menos tiempo, ¿eh? Hoy y con suerte pude publicar…, pro ya que…, n.n , es terrible y no se puede hacer mucho jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y bueno… los efectos del contrato se irán desarrollando en este y el otro y el otro capi, y quizás, quien sabe por que no, en el otro xDD jejeje okas okas n.n nos vemos, ¡cuidate mucho, Rro! n.n __Aaah! Hoy te llamé Rro… Un avance! xDD jejeje ) _

**maria virginia-chan () **_(jejeje Pelea habrá en el siguiente capitulo, espero que eso no te desilucione…, ¡igual yop espero la pelea! Aunque no parezca, u.u , pero ni yo sé kmo va a terminar eso xDDd jejeje eem espero que este bien, ¡xauuu! =] )_

**Earand**_ (jejeje claro que lo continuare…, ni por mucho trabajo que me coloquen los profesores, ¡seguire escribiendo! Muajaja! Así que pueden hacer lo que mejor les quede con sus tareas… u.u , total, me las puedo conseguir en clases xDD jejeje okas, okas…, espero qe te haya gustado la conti y q continues leyendo el fic n.n, q estes bien, saludos! ) _

**Y agradezco a todos los que leen el fic, pero que no dejan algún review, aunque no estaría mal dejar uno, ¡para saber como voy! Si voy bien o mal, si me fui de la historia o si sigo en ella xDD, **y… eso…

Ahora me voy a cenar y luego a dormir… ¡si ya parezco zombie por el sueño y mañana tengo que estar despierta a las 8 am! Que fatalidad…, pro bueh…, nos vemos… BYe bye! xDDD

^_______________^


	13. ¡A pelear!

Y aquí me presento de nuevo, más temprano que antes, pero este capitulo está recién salido del horno, así que si encuentran algún error, (como en el capitulo anterior, en donde me disculpo…, es que escribo rápido y no me fijo en qué exactamente escribo) me lo dicen, se los agradecería… n.n

Eeeh y bueno… un clásico, InuYasha y compañía son de Rumiko…, solo hasta que termine con mi proyecto de acabar con…

Y bIen! Los dejo leeer! xDD

* * *

**Cupido**

**Por **

**Angelique Braun **

* * *

**Capitulo 13: ¡A pelear!**

Todos los muchachos dentro de esa habitación observaron unos minutos al cuerpo sin vida de aquél joven y luego, al escuchar una leve risita, miraron hacia la ventana donde había una mujer con una gran espada en su mano y con una casi o más grandes uñas de las que tenía InuYasha en ese momento. Aunque antes de que pudiera avanzar más de algún centímetro hacia el interior de la habitación, una gran descarga recayó en su cuerpo, dejándola inconciente y cayendo directamente hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Mis pergaminos especiales, InuYasha, ¿ves? No me estafaron – aceptó complacido Miroku, InuYasha alzó una ceja y luego miró a Sango que miraba el cuerpo del chico allí, luego que volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana y que suspiraba cansada, para luego, recoger su cabello en una coleta alta y quitarse su chaleco, quedando lo más cómoda posible. Escuchó como Miroku hablaba y hablaba de sus pergaminos, sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo la chica que le gustaba y suspiró.

Si, Miroku solía perderse de los mejores momentos, o eso parecía.

- ¿Qué haces, Sango? – preguntó al fin.

- ¿No lo ves? Iré a ayudar, de algo soy útil, además es muy probable que Kagome esté allí y no quiero que termine igual que él – apuntó al chico y luego miró hacia fuera, la gran cantidad de seres peleando había disminuido, pero aún se podían ver cuerpos cayendo a gran velocidad hacia la calle. Miroku se acercó hacia Sango y asintió apoyándola, InuYasha miró hacia la ventana y luego sus uñas.

¿Era posible que su metamorfosis era por la pelea o solo por el bendito contrato?

¡Oh, maldito el día en que se le ocurrió firmar el contrato sin leerlo!

Suspiró y observó como Miroku pasaba por su lado, Sango le llamó y le comenzó a decir cosas que no entendía, por lo que trató de parecer que escuchaba y comprendía lo que decía, aunque la expresión de Sango le dejaba en claro que ella ya sabía muy bien el juego al que estaban jugando. Uno hablaba, el otro fingía escuchar y entender.

Miroku volvió a pasar a su lado, esta vez tenía su báculo en su mano y varios pergaminos, junto con…

- ¿la espada? ¿planean que pelee? – preguntó incrédulo al ver como Miroku le extendía la espada – no es que esté en contra, pero prefiero pelear sin espada que con ella.

- úsala, para eso te la entregaron.

- si, pero…

- ¿crees que estoy con humor para escuchar los berrinches de un muchacho que con suerte su mayor problema es qué hacer en su día en vez de saber cómo demonios sobrevivir un día completo cuando una banda de seres con siniestros planes te persiguen, no pudiendo relajarte nunca porque sabes que cuando lo hagas estos van a tratar de matarte y no solo a ti, sino que a todas las personas que quieres? – finalizó Sango tomando aire a toneladas, Miroku e InuYasha miraron sorprendidos lo que había dicho la chica, para luego, InuYasha tomar la espada sin peros ni contra - ¿listos?

- s-si – dijeron a coro los jóvenes, Sango asintió y fue hacia la ventana.

- ¡Hey, Hikari! – exclamó, para luego saltar hacia la nada, Miroku corrió en menos de un segundo hacia la orilla de la ventana, gritando el nombre de Sango.

- esto cada vez está más y más ilógico – murmuró InuYasha caminando pesadamente hacia la ventana, escuchó a Miroku suspirar y miró hacia abajo. Allí estaba Sango, siendo sujetada por otro ser mágico de la misma manera de cómo lo había hecho Kagome con él - ¿Y se supone que hagamos lo mismo o que vallamos por los ascensores? – preguntó por curiosidad, pero se arrepintió cuando Miroku le fulminó con la mirada, observó como este se erguía y saltaba sin más por el mismo camino que Sango. InuYasha percibió como otro ser iba en su ayuda y lo dejaba en el piso – no pienso hacer eso, ¿qué pasa si todos ellos están ocupados? – suspiró…, esa noche se suponía que estaría con su novia disfrutando de una hermosa velada donde _nada _debía salir mal, pero ¿qué había pasado? El maldito contrato había decidido hacer efecto esa misma noche, ¿y qué más? Lo había transformado en quién sabe qué para quién sabe qué cosa.

Se volteó derrotado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, buscó sus llaves en sus bolsillos y cuando al fin las encontró, sonrió victorioso.

- ¡Hey, tú! – escuchó que le llamaban, aunque no alcanzó ni a terminar de voltearse cuando sintió que le tomaban de la pierna, arrastrándolo por todo el departamento, hasta hacerlo estar al vacío, siendo sujetado por una ave mutante de dudosa procedencia.

- ¡Suéltame, maldición! – gritó InuYasha cuando observó que el ave mutante lo ocupaba de escudo, bien, esa ave mutante era mala, ¿y por qué? Porque todos los que trataban de atacarlo, estrellaba contra ellos a InuYasha que los arañaba para apartarlo de él - ¡suéltame te digo! – el ser solo rió y lo ocupó nuevamente de escudo.

- ¡Sí, claro, como no! – ironizó el ser - ¡si no se atreven a atacarme cuando estoy…! – no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una flecha se impactó en seco contra su pecho, soltando la pierna de InuYasha y dejándolo en una caída libre, sujetó la espada con una mana y se sujetó de lo primero que encontró para frenar la gran caída. Para su suerte, fue otro ser volador malo, ya que ni con eso alcanzó a frenar el golpe.

Sí, quedó aturidido, pero el ser del que se había sujeto había pasado a mejor vida…, por así decirlo.

- ¡InuYasha! – escuchaban que le llamaban y se sentó sujetando su cabeza…, bien, mala caída, si tan solo hubiera estado preparado para eso, hubiera amortiguado mejor el golpe, pero fue tan de pronto, que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para sujetarlo - ¡Y al final nadie me ayudó! – exclamó de pronto, observó como Sango y Miroku corrían hacia él y se levantó. Fue allí que se percató del escenario de pelea en que estaban. Habían varios cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, amontonados unos contra otros, y para peor, continuaban cayendo. Alzó su vista, pero la gran masa de seres peleando ni disminuyó en ningún momento, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sintió el aroma dulce que había percatado cuando se había dirigido hacia el callejón que le recordaba a Kagome y buscó con la mirada el ser propietario de aquél olor, aunque… no lo logró ver. Buscó detalladamente entre todos los cuerpos, buscando alguna señal del propietario, pero no encontró nada. Hasta que el olor se intensificó y miró hacia varios cuerpos en el suelo.

- no… puede ser – murmuró, sintió un aroma un poco agrio y frunció el ceño, pero no le tomó mayor importancia y comenzó a buscar el cuerpo y suspiró cuando no encontró al propietario, solo una flecha y un poco de sangre.

- ¿Tú? – escuchó que le preguntaron, se iba a voltear, pero alguien lo empujó y observó como una larga cabellera se extendió contra su cara - ¡Ja! ¡Qué mala puntería! – InuYasha frunció el ceño y observó como el chico frente de él peleaba con mucha energía contra el ser contrincante.

- ¿Koga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No, aquí la pregunta es otra, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – el joven sonrió victorioso cuando el ser que peleaba contra él cayó exhausto al suelo – se supone que tu…

- firmó un contrato, ¿no te haz dado cuenta? – habló Sango llegando a ellos.

- entonces esa es su apariencia, ¡ja! Pensé que era solo un mal disfraz, ¿quién puede andar así por la calle? ¡Nada más que él!

- ¡De quién te vienes a burlar, cuando… cuando…! – lo pensó unos momentos y cuando escuchó la risotada de Koga se rindió, ¿qué podía argumentar contra alguien que apenas conocía? – si, me ganas en eso, pero no han cortado conmigo porque no me quieren…, ¿lo recuerdas? – Koga se silenció de inmediato y fulminó con la mirada a InuYasha.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, idiota?

- ¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota? Además, ¿eres tonto o naciste prematuro?

- ¡Hey, ya basta! – objetó Sango.

- Demonios, InuYasha…, sabes que yo nací prematuro, me sentí ofendido – murmuró Miroku detrás de Sango que solo suspiraba.

- ¿No se supone que debían ayudar a pelear? – comentó ella.

- ¿Él? ¿Pelear? ¡Si, como no! – ironizó Kouga volteándose y haciendo sonar sus nudillos, observó como algunos seres se acercaban hacia ellos y comenzó a correr en esa dirección. InuYasha maldijo en voz baja y le quitó la funda a la espada, ese lobitoi no le iba a ganar…, no, ¡claro que no!. Observó la espada durante minutos, la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero no cambió.

- Esto… ¿Sango?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo dices que se hace funcionar esta cosa?

Escuchó el suspiro de Sango y se volteó para mirar como Sango igual tenía una espada en su mano y arcos con flechas en su espalda, pasó su vista hacia Miroku que comenzaba a avanzar, preparando los pergaminos para quien sabe qué.

- No sé, eso lo tienes que saber tu, ¿no?

- ¡miren, carne fresca! – se escuchó a lo lejos, ambos chicos alzaron su vista hacia el cielo percatándose de que la cantidad de seres sobrenaturales había aumentado y, de no solo eso, sino que habían más clases. Algunos seres, que estaban como Dios los habían enviado al mundo, volaron rápidamente hacia ellos, pero algunos cupidos se interpusieron y comenzaron otra batalla.

- Maldición – gruñó Sango, comenzó a correr para iniciar la pelear.

Algunos seres se les acercaba a InuYasha, pero este hábilmente, los dejaba inconciente en el suelo golpeándolos en el estómago, nuca o cualquier parte sensible, para luego allí, enterrarles la espada en el pecho.

Sintió, a lo lejos, dos olores dulces que eran mezclados con el olor a sangre. Miró a los lejos si había alguien conocido, pero no logró ver a nadie, por lo que corrió esquivando todo tipo de ataque buscando alguna señal de los propietarios de aquellos olores, hasta que al fin logró encontrar uno.

Frenó de golpe y abrió sus ojos a más no poder…, tenía que ser broma lo que estaba mirando…, no había explicación lógica para atribuirle a aquello, ¿un espejismo? ¿un error de la percepción? ¿alucinación, quizás? Se acercó lentamente mientras el ser se defendía sin parar de todo aquél que se acercaba para acabar con ella.

Sintió el aroma agrio de alguien y se volteó rápidamente, esquivando el golpe, y regresándolo con otro mucho más fuerte, dejándolo inconciente de inmediato. Volteó su cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver como aquella persona se veía más y más complicada con todos los seres que la rodeaban. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó la espada y corrió hacia ellos, partiendo a dos todo cuerpo maligno que se le cruzaba por el camino.

Una vez acabada su actividad, observó que la espada había vuelto a ser la impresionante espada y la dejó caer al suelo, se volteó y frunció el ceño ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron al unísono.

- actividades extra programáticas – respondió InuYasha, sintió el otro aroma dulce mucho más cerca, pero prefirió omitirlo - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- este es el trabajo familiar al que me refería, InuYasha – admitió la chica – soy sacerdotisa, trabajo junto con los cupidos cuando se trata de purificar heridas que han sido contaminadas por los otros seres y… ahora estoy ayudando a que todo no se valla al demonio.

- Eras mi novia, Kikyo, ¿y no me pudiste decir que tenías este trabajo?

- ¡Hey, tu también te guardaste eso de ser…! – Kikyo lo examinó detalladamente y alzó una ceja - ¿Qué se supone que eres?

- no lo sé, ¡ya y qué! – exclamó irritado, no le había gustado para nada saber que _ella_ estaba _allí _– ya…, pero todo está mejor, ¿por qué no te vas a tu casa y…?

- ¿Estás demente? No me pienso ir mientras esto termine…

- ¿Haz estado en otras batallas como esta?

- No, pero…

- Entonces no tienes qué hacer aquí, vete.

- ¡InuYasha, no me iré!

- ¡Vete, te digo!

- ¡InuYasha…!

- ¡Vete, que no quiere perderte! – exclamó sujetándola de los hombros, Kikyo no dijo nada, simplemente le quedó mirando y una leve sonrisa atravesó su rostro…, una pequeña parte de él le decía que estaba bien, que era su novia y que era normal aquello que sentía, pero la otra parte… ¡Oh, demonios! Hubiera buscado a otra persona y, no solo le hubiera dicho que se fuera, sino que la hubiera secuestrado y llevado bien lejos de todo aquello, pero ahí estaba, frente de su novia diciendo lo primero que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Soltó levemente a la muchacha y tomó la espada, le sonrió y se volteó hacia el grupo de seres que continuaba peleando…, debía que acabar todo, no podían haber más muertes…, no…, aún quedaban muchos seres malos y ya estaba que amanecía.

- Espero que sirva para algo más que para cortar – se dijo a sí mismo, elevó la espada al aire y observó como varios seres se alejaban de donde se dirigían y que como otros quedaban sin nada que hacer…, hasta que todos los cupidos, o los que identifico como cupidos, abandonaron aquél lugar, dejando solo a los seres malos. Recordó todas las prácticas que le había dado Sango y rezó porque su intento de plan funcionara. Los seres le miraron y comenzaron a volar hacia ellos. Varios resplandores a su espalda se hicieron presente y entre tanto, él apretó el mango de la espada y la balanceó, simplemente, la balanceó.

...

.....

…......

….........

….............

…..........

…......

......

...

Soltó la espada en cuanto todo se despejó, justo en el momento en que la luz que apareció se borraba, en el mismo instante en el que trozos de seres cayeran al piso, regando la calle con aquello.

Escuchó la exclamación de victoria por parte de los cupidos y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se volteó y sintió como Kikyo lo besaba, a lo que no se opuso y correspondió el beso, posicionando sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

Algo andaba mal, todo había sido demasiado fácil para ser verdad. Recordaba que Kagome le había dicho en una oportunidad que aquellas peleas se extendían durando más de una hora, hasta podía llegar como una semana…, pero siempre los humanos no los percibían y solo en la noche, bien entrada en la madrugada, era cuando a veces se mostraban a los humanos peleando.

Pero… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Se separó de su novia con el mal presentimientos carcomiendo su ser.

- ¡Kagome, que bien que estás viva! – escuchó la voz de Sango. Ambos chicos miraron a la pareja feliz de Sango y Miroku, e InuYasha posó su vista en Kagome, que les miraba fijamente, sin decir ni hacer nada, ¿era ese el mal presentimiento? No…, porque aún persistía.

- Si…, estoy un poco herida…, pero es solo eso – contestó la muchacha posando su mirada en Sango.

- ¿Un poco? Haber, déjame ver – Sango comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de su amiga e hizo una mueca, Miroku le miró extrañada y luego miró el cielo…, la noche se iba oscureciendo más y más, en vez de amanecer como siempre acostumbraba – ¡Mujer, estás imposible! ¡Estás herida hasta la lengua! ¡Hay que agradecer que no sucedió nada peor!

Kagome y todos los cupidos elevaron su cabeza hacia la cima de un edificio.

InuYasha alzó su vista hacia allí y reconoció al hombre allí presente, era el mismo que había visto el primer instante en que había presenciado la batalla, ¿eso era el mal presentimiento? Todos los cupidos, incluyendo a Kagome, se elevaron y fueron de un solo golpe contra aquél ser.

- ¡Kagome, no! – gritó Sango, InuYasha observó el vuelo irregular de Kagome y se apartó de su novia…, su… su mal presentimiento se estaba agudizando.

- ¡Cupidos idiotas, nunca me ganaron, nunca me ganarán y siempre saldré victorioso! – se escuchó como eco la voz del hombre, que se lanzó contra los cupidos, sus alas eran grandes y completamente blancas, lo que se contrastaba con su acción. Por cuanto cupido podía lastimar y matar, lo hacía, arañando, quitándoles una ala, hasta que…

- ¡Kagome! – gritó InuYasha, observó el cuerpo de la mujer caer a gran velocidad, hasta que de pronto, ya no la vió.

- ¡Déjala, mal nacido! - chilló Kouga de pronto, unas alas extrañas aparecieron en su espalda y fue en la ayuda de su amiga, pero el hombre alzó una mano hacia él, deteniendo automáticamente todo movimiento.

- no dejaré ir a este premio…, de entre todos esos cupidos, la única con real poder para acabarme es ella y no dejaré que pueda hacerlo, no mientras yo exista – dijo sonriendo, Kagome se trataba de alejar de los brazos de él, pero no tenia fuerza y un tremendo dolor se expandía por su espalda. Una de sus alas estaba gravemente herida y si no la trataba ahora quizás… después no podría contar su historia.

El hombre sonrió, los demás cupidos se acercaron a él, pero de un momento a otro, desapareció y con él, Kagome.

- ¡Kagomeeee!

O_________________O

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les gustó? ¿me asesinan? ¿me odian? ¿Algo…?

Si…, no hubo mucha pelea… ¡me esforcé, de veras, me esforcé! Pero no… no salió, creo que no sirvo para eso…, ¡pero aún así no se libraran de mi! ¡Muajajaja!!

…

Ejem…, disculpen…, ando con un leve dolor de cabeza y mis ideas me están tortuando…, jejeje, pero bueh… y ahora…

**Agradecimientos!**

**Dientes de Leon (**_o Rro, ¡Moo! Cada vez más cerca xDD jejeje, bueno… que bien que te gustó el capitulo, espero que también te guste este, y… sorry con los errores, es que escribo rápido y al volver a leer se me pasan por alto algunos errores…, bueno…, varios errores, y eso… Kagome si aparició en este cap, pero… ¡Muajaja! ¡La secuestré!! ¡Muajajaj! Jooo… que mala jejeje bueno y eso…, saludos a ti y a inspiración…, y… nos vmos qizás el prox viernes, todo depende! xDDD y… el avance…pues… u_uU solo diré que los estudios en ves de dejar inteligente… a veces es contrario xDDD jhjajhaj okiidoki, bye bye! Cuidat! X3_ )

**Akanne Hygurashi (**_que bueno que te gustó! Espero que este igual te haya gustado…, n.n . y bueno… si… la embarró… metió la pata al no leer el contrato… pero bueno, como dices, así son los hombres xDDD jejeje ns vmooos! Espero que estés bien, ¡Bye bye! Nos leemos! xDDD _)

**maria virginia-chan () (**_jejej bueno…, en este capi hay un intento de pelea…, no muy bueno, pero por más que traté, no me salió mejor jejeje y bueno… tu deseo se cumplirá muy pronto jejeje yo me encargaré de eso muajaja! Y no solo eso muajaja! xDD bueno…, espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos! Bye bye! xDD _)

**Setsuna17 (**_que bueno que te haya gustado, ¡espero que este igual! Jejej y aquí apareció Kagome… poco, pero apareció xD y bueno… eso! Buena suerte para ti iwal! Nos leemos! Cuidat! Bye Bye! n.n )_

**Gracias, igual, a todos aquellos leen, pero que sin embargo no dejan Review, **les agradezco que hayan leído el fic…, eso me motiva (aunque motivaría más si dejaran un review n-n ) a continuar con la historia y a no dejarla hasta aquí ya que no tengo más capítulos escritos… jejeje eeeeh y eso…

Bueno… hoy no habrá avance… ni intento de ella, es que ni siquiera yo sé que va a pasar más adelante… xD quien sabe… jejeje

Buenos… Nos vemoos! Bye bye!

xDD

Cuídense mucho

( ^________________^ )


	14. Absorción

_Primero que nada, tengo que pedir perdón por no haber actualizado antes. Sé que fueron muchos meses, pero es que no me acordaba de la contraseña de mi cuenta T_T y me costó mucho encontrarla entre todos mis mensajes en el buzón de mensajes pero ahora trataré de actualizar más rápido. _

_Y eso…, espero que la disfruten, no es un muy buen capi, pro lo q cuenta esq regrese. _

_InuYasha y compañía son de Rumiko Takahashi… (aunque algún día serán míos… Muajaja!)

* * *

_

**Cupido**

**por**

**Angelique Braun

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Absorción.**

Se movía inquieto de un lugar a otro. No había dormido, no había comido y no había dejado de recorrer esa misma distancia en… mucho más de una hora. En la habitación estaba Sango durmiendo y Miroku a su lado, atento a cualquier hecho que pudiera suceder. Kikyo dormía en otra habitación, mientras que él tenía unas ojeras terribles y, pese a que sus párpados pesaban más que nunca, no quería dormir.

Ya era medio día y la noche anterior no había sido una de sus favoritas. Primero, descubre que se había convertido en un fenómeno, luego, que eso era parte de los Cupidos y que Kagome le había dado el contrato sin decirle nada, y por último, ¡y como si fuera bueno! A la misma chica la secuestraba un sujeto y desaparecía en la nada.

- ¿No deberías dormir?

El muchacho enfocó su vista en su amigo y frunció el ceño, frenó su caminata y miró hacia la ventana. El sol resplandecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Afuera se podía escuchar el sonido de los autos y el bullicio de la gente, todos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido una gran pelea entre Cupidos y… quién sabe qué cosas.

- Si Kagome estuviera aquí…

- si ella estuviera aquí, no dejaría que continuara con sus peleas sin sentido – gruñó apretando su puño hasta que sus nudillos se colocaron blancos, su amigo suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de la chica a su lado – si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte…, si tan sólo no fuera tan inútil con esto…, ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Me siento un inútil!

- no te deberías desesperar tanto. Conociendo a la señorita Kagome, debe estar bien.

- eso es lo terrible, a ella de repente le da por ser la heroína y estando herida no creo que sea un buen plan.

- si, eso supongo – un silencio se extendió entre ambos en ese momento, el chico miró a su amigo y luego sus uñas, ahora convertidas en garras. Su cabello seguía siendo plateado y largo, sus ojos eran dorados y sus sentidos se habían agudizado mucho más. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual.

_¿Por qué era más importante Kagome que volver a la normalidad en ese momento?_

Se golpeó bruscamente en la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana. Estaba pensando idioteces y no era momento de eso, necesitaba saber dónde estaba esa chica, luego la traería de regreso y le obligaría a dejar de ser Cupido. Suspiró apoyando su frente contra el vidrio y posó una mano sobre este, ¿Por qué…?

- InuYasha – le llamó Miroku - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

- ¿eh?

- eso, que por qué te preocupas tanto. Okay, entiendo que me digas que es porque son amigos, pero…

- si ya tienes la respuesta, ¿por…?

- es que no muestran señales de ser amigos y tu desesperación no es como para el grado de amigos.

- ¿y? no sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero ella es mi amiga y mi novia está en la otra habitación. Es imposible que pase algo.

- ¿Que pase algo? No he dicho nada de eso.

- lo tenías en esa cabeza sucia tuya.

- ¿Sucia? Me ofendes, amigo, ¡yo que tanto te he ayudado!

Sango se movió inquieta, acomodándose nuevamente para continuar con su sueño. Miroku sonrió observando encantado a la muchacha, mientras que InuYasha veía a su amigo con Sango.

Seguramente si Kagome no hubiera sido secuestrada, le estaría reprochando por cualquier cosa y él, casi obligado, le respondería en defensa, entonces saldría Sango tratando de detenerlos, mientras que Miroku colocaba más carbón al fuego. Si, eso pasaría. Quizás si ella estuviera allí, ni siquiera estaría preocupado por cosas mitológicas y seres extraños, le estaría exigiendo que le diera una fórmula para deshacer el hechizo que le habían echado para volver a ser normal, entonces ella le reprocharía alegando que se tenía que preocupar más por las personas que por él mismo.

Y aunque su ego se viera dañado…, ¡con un demonio!

- la extraño – murmuró suspirando y mirando hacia fuera. Ella podía ser un verdadero dolor de muela, con todo lo que traía, temas que la mayoría de veces no entendía, pero dentro de todo eso…, también era la anestesia que le ayudaba a superar todo eso, porque cuando se había transformado, una de las primeras personas que había recordado era ella, Kagome.

- si no fueras novio de la señorita Kikyo – escuchó la voz de Miroku y dirigió su vista hacia él - ¿Lo serías de Kagome? – InuYasha se tensó y volteó su mirada hacia otra parte.

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Como no! Se supone que una novia es aquella chica que te haga sentir bien, ¡con ella lo paso peleando!

- ¿y? De todos modos te gusta.

- ¡No me…! - se volteó, Miroku sonrió al ver su cara completamente sonrojada e InuYasha se volteó nuevamente – no me gusta – observó a través de la ventana. A lo lejos, podía ver como un par de cupidos volaban rápidamente, uno que otro ser les perseguían, pero eran rápidamente eliminados.

- Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar a investigar por nuestra cuenta, ¿no?

- ¿Por tu cuenta?

- así fue como supimos la verdad de la señorita, ¿no? ¡Y de mi Sanguito querida!

InuYasha sonrió al recordar los raros artilugios de su amigo y se rascó la cabeza. Miroku se trató de alejar de Sango lo más tranquilamente posible para no despertarla y luego se dirigió hacia su amigo, posando una mano sobre el hombro de este.

- bien, compadre, vamos – se volteó yendo hacia la puerta. InuYasha le siguió alzando una ceja. Primero Miroku entraba a una habitación y salía a los segundos después y cuando al fin no salió, se acercó hacia la pieza.

Estaban en su departamento, lo que era en ayuda de las locuras de Miroku. En su habitación había un sin fin de cosas "espirituales" sacadas de los mas "confiables" lugares, en otras palabras, allí estaban las cosas raras de Miroku que compró en una revista paranormal.

- toma – le entregó un gorro y luego un par de guantes, una liga para el cabello y gafas para el Sol. Al principio le había costado traducir el mensaje, pero rápidamente lo captó. Se colocó los objetos que le pasó Miroku y le miró sacando un par de papeles que debían ser pergaminos. Posteriormente le siguió hasta la puerta y antes de salir, tomó la espada que le habían entregado.

- te ves más raro que nunca – comentó Miroku, InuYasha golpeó su cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada.

- un comentario más y no tendrás hijos, Miroku – el chico tragó saliva y asintió. InuYasha sonrió victorioso y salió al mundo exterior.

La primera hora, caminaron en círculos, sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Cuando ya no supieron qué hacer, fueron a la zona donde se suponía que finalizó la batalla, encontrando allí a varios Cupidos que volaban inspeccionando el área y que miraban con cara de sorpresa a InuYasha, pero en el memento en que las ideas se les acabaron, Miroku suspiró resignado y sacó un pergamino.

- y bien, señor detective, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó divertido InuYasha, Miroku sólo le miró y luego leyó el pergamino. Comenzó a pronunciar un par de palabras extrañas y el papel se iluminó, avanzando lentamente hacia un lugar - ¿Qué es eso?

- bien, señor escéptico, eso es una indicación de dónde podría estar la señorita Kagome.

- ¿Que es qué?

- es el pergamino que me enseñó a utilizar..., ¿y por qué te explico? Sólo…

De un momento a otro, el pergamino se quemó. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos y Miroku se golpeó la cabeza, InuYasha suspiró elevando su cabeza.

- vale, eso me sorprendió – admitió Miroku - ¿y si le preguntamos algo a los Cupidos?

- ¿Nos querrán decir algo?

- eso creo – se encogió de hombros y fueron a la parte más alta cerca de esa zona. Allí había algunos Cupidos descansando como lo hacían las palomas sobre los edificios. Instintivamente recordó a Kagome cuando le había visto por primera vez como Cupido, y esa había sido una imagen extraña, porque siempre había visto a esos seres como individuos tiernos y encantadores, traviesos y… toda esa cursilería, mientras que Kagome parecía estar lista para una guerra.

Menuda diferencia.

- ¡Hey, tu! – gritó Miroku corriendo hacia los Cupidos, estos le miraron raro y antes de llegar a los dos metros de distancia, rápidamente, se voltearon y apuntaron con sus arcos a Miroku. InuYasha suspiró y se acercó velozmente hacia su amigo, sacando la espada de la funda - ¡Sabía que servirías para algo, amigo!

InuYasha volvió a suspirar y observó la duda en los ojos de los Cupidos, el olor era semejante al que tenía Kagome, sólo que el de ella era más dulce y agradable. Movió la cabeza bruscamente y apretó el mando de la espada.

- Quisiéramos que nos ayudaran a buscar a una de ustedes – comenzó a hablar Miroku, todos los Cupidos miraron a InuYasha que comenzó a gruñir cuando se percató de que el nuevo objetivo no era Miroku, sino él – como todos saben, anoche hubo una gran batalla y varios de los suyos ya no están junto a ustedes. A uno de ellos, se lo llevó uno de los seres contrarios y… - un Cupido bajó su arco, al igual que otro y así sucesivo, teniendo un efecto dominó.

- ese ser no sólo se llevó a la persona que buscan, sino que a varios. Siempre lo hace en una batalla, uno por batalla.

- ¿Cuántas han sido?

- entre cinco a cuatro en un mes.

InuYasha comenzó a bajar la espada y la guardó dentro de la funda. Miroku pasó a su lado y observó a todos los Cupidos, sólo uno de ellos hablaba, un hombre alto y fuerte, de gran musculatura a simple vista. Poco a poco los demás Cupidos regresaron a su postura inicial, hasta hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- La última persona afectada…

- ¿En qué zona de la ciudad?

- casi al final de la Batalla, cerca del centro de la ciudad.

- ah, Kagome.

- ¿La conoces? – intervino InuYasha, Miroku sonrió de lado.

- si…, ella era una de las más activas Cupidos y en más de una oportunidad trabajamos como uno.

- ¿Como… uno?

- en equipo, InuYasha – tradujo Miroku, el chico suspiró rascando la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero. El viento hizo que sus orejas se movieran un poco al inicio, pero una vez acostumbrado a todo, regresaron a su posición inicial, también se sacó los guantes, que era lo que más molestaba y observó la sorpresa del Cupido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eres el contratado por Kagome?

Miroku e InuYasha se miraron confundidos, ¿alguien más sabía de su rara metamorfosis? ¿Qué cosas era la que Kagome le había ocultado? No, ella no sería tan irresponsable como para no informarle algo, es diferente el caso de que justo haya surgido una batalla después de formalizar el contrato…, o eso creía.

- ¡Oh, vaya, eres el contratado por la señorita Kagome! ¡Oigan, todos! ¡Aquí está el contratado por Kagome! – gritó el hombre llamando la atención de todos allí, y en cuestión de minutos, una gran cantidad de personas.

- es raro que un Cupido haga un contrato con un humano sin convertirlo.

- ¿eh?

- ¡Es un gusto conocerte! – varias personas tomaron de su mano y, tras un chillido agudo, todo se normalizó y no había nadie a su alrededor más que Miroku con el ceño fruncido, luego este alzó su cabeza hacia él y sonrió ridículamente.

- eso fue… raro – murmuró InuYasha, antes de que pudiera colocarse todos los objetos que se había retirado, regresó su vista hacia su amigo - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿te habías dado cuenta antes de que la señorita Kagome absorbió toda tu vida?

Apretó su puño y se volteó hacia otro lado.

- ¡keh! Ya estás hablando estupideces.

- me pregunto si sólo tu vida se absorvió por la señorita Kagome, ¿estará tu corazón afectado?

- ¿sabes lo marica que sonó eso, Miroku?

- es un "me gusta, pero no te lo diré" o un "me gusta, ¿y qué?"

- ¿y qué tal esto? – se volteó hacia su amigo y le colocó la mejor sonrisa que pudo – "si sigues molestando, ni siquiera podrás usarla" – sonrió victorioso, Miroku suspiró derrotado y se dirigió hacia la salida de allí. InuYasha le siguió con la mirada y luego miró uno que otro Cupido pasar por ese lugar. Extrañaba a Kagome, lo aceptaba, no podía negárselo a sí mismo, pero de ahí a aceptar que le gustaba…, porque no le gustaba, ¿o si? ¡Nah, que bah! ¿Por qué le gustaría…? ¿O si?

Maldijo en voz baja a Miroku y le siguió.

¡Maldito el momento en que se le había ocurrido escuchar a Miroku! ¿Quién lo había mandado? ¡Oh, si, nadie! Y si a él le gustaba, cosa que no afirmaba, pero que no negaba…, ¡la cosa es que a nadie le hacía mal! Oh, si, había una persona.

Kikyo, su novia.

- ¡Demonios! – gruñó, Miroku volteó su cabeza hacia él, pero continuó caminando - ¡Ah, carajo! ¿Por qué a mi? – maldijo nuevamente y suspiró tranquilizándose. Si, la extrañaba y le quería, ¿Por qué negarlo? Si no la quisiera, no se armaría tanto lío por lo que sentía…, ahora la profundidad de sus sentimientos no lo sabía.

Y es que Kagome había absorbido su vida, _¿su corazón también?_

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente conti! Gracias por leer mi fic, de veras gracias y cualquier cosa, crítica, amenazas de asesinato…, todo, me dicen con un review… xD Gracias a todos y sorry por no especificar como en los capitulos anteriores, pero ahora estoy algo corta de tiempo, ya es de tarde y lamentablemente mañana tengo clases, ¡Cuánto quisiera que fuera Sábado! **

**Muuaa! T_T pro bueh… Nos vemos, Bye bye, besos y saludos!**

**(^_^)  
**


	15. ¡Al fin! Pero, ¿que siento?

Holas! Valla, de nuevo aquí…, lo extrañaba x3, ¡lo siento por abandonar tanto tiempo el fic! Y es que voy a tratar de que no me pase lo mismo…, ¡no! ¡Lo voy a hacer! xD Y eso…, después de comer una muy buena once y de mostrarle un dibujo mío a mi papá (soy mala con eso, si se quieren reir un poco, podrían ver uno de mis dibujos ) y eso, hoy no tengo mucho que decir…, asi que, InuYasha es de Rumiko…, aunque algún día será mío. Y creo que eso… ¡Disfruten, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**Cupido **_

_**por**_

_**Angelique Braun

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 15: ¡Al fin! Pero, ¿Qué siento? **

¿Qué saben sobre cómo mandar todo al demonio y desesperarse al punto de romper la puerta del dormitorio? Él lo sabía y estaba maldiciendo nuevamente mientras Miroku le daba un par de consejos sobre algo de control de la ira. InuYasha gruñó y entró a su habitación.

Sango estaba en el departamento y simplemente miraba el mal genio que traía InuYasha, le había preguntado a Miroku qué le había pasado, pero este había dicho que a mitad de camino se había puesto a insultar todo y prefirió no molestarlo. Y es que, a decir verdad, _daba un poco de miedo. _

El muchacho se tiró sobre su cama y frunció nuevamente el ceño. El maldito recuerdo de él besando a Kagome no salía nunca de su cabeza y no dejaba que pensara normal, además, que estaba el punto de que no sabía qué demonios sentía por ella, ¡y como si no fuera importante, estaba secuestrada en algún punto del universo! Genial, cuando su suerte no podía ser mejor.

En el marco de la puerta vio a Miroku hablando de algo con Sango y a un lado, casi imperceptible, estaba Kikyo pensando, mientras miraba sus zapatos y apoyaba una mano en su mentón.

Tenía que encontrar a Kagome para alejarse de ella finalmente y regresar a su vida normal con su novia Kikyo, dejando a un lado todo ser mágico o cualquier ave mutante que se les acerque, porque él era un humano común y corriente y no tenía ni la voluntad ni la obligación de participar en todo eso.

_Pero Kagome es Kagome y no la puedo dejar sola…, ¡maldición!_

Se levantó bruscamente y fue hacia Sango, que dio un pequeño respingo y esperó a que este hablara, pero InuYasha no dijo completamente nada, estaba en el proceso de preguntar cuanta cosa se le ocurriera y en ese momento, justo en ese momento, sus neuronas no permitían que pensara normal.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué secuestraría a Kagome? – preguntó, tanto Kikyo como Miroku le miraron por unos segundos y luego a Sango – digo, entre tantos Cupidos, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿o sólo fue cuestión de mala suerte?

- no creo que sea cuestión de mala suerte…, aunque hay que tener mucha para ser elegida entre tanto por ese ser, bueno, el caso es que Kagome no era una cupido normal, era como…, ¿Cómo explicártelo? – buscó las palabras normales y luego apuntó a Kikyo – como ella.

- ¿Qué tiene Kikyo?

- ella es una sacerdotisa.

- ah – se mordió el labio y se aguantó las ganas de preguntar qué demonios hacía una sacerdotisa entre todo ese lío de seres mitológicos, quizás necesitaban que alguien les ayudara a purificar y a limpiar sus alas, quién sabe, pero sin duda, tenía un rol importante en el grupo.

- Kagome fue sacerdotisa cuando era pequeña, pero después dejó de serlo y se concentró sólo en ser Cupido – dijo de pronto Kikyo – no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero por cómo utiliza sus poderes, la deja en completa evidencia. Es comprensible que la haya secuestrado.

- ¿Comprensible? ¡Claro! Como no es tu amiga, no te importa.

- han secuestrados a varios Cupidos, ¿cuánto afecta uno más o…?

- Kagome es más que un Cupido – objetó Sango, InuYasha se rascó una oreja y suspiró. Se notaba a leguas que a Kikyo no le agradaba Kagome, ¿y porque? Quien sabe, quizás se habían conocido alguna vez y se habían llevado mal, hasta podía ser que alguna vez fueran rivales en el colegio, ya no le sorprendía tanto algo sobre ella, lo cierto, es que todo en sí, le maravillaba de Kagome.

- entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer?

- si quieren sacerdotisas, es posible que se vayan contra ti – comentó InuYasha comprendiendo algo más de lo sucedido – quizás para qué quieran las sacerdotisas, pero es evidente de que estas en peligro.

- me sé cuidar…

- Kagome también se sabía cuidar.

- ¿eso se llama cuidar?

- Kikyo – le reclamó InuYasha, la muchacha colocó los ojos en blanco, siendo fulminada con la mirada por Sango, el chico se volteó hacia su amigo que le miró esperando alguna indicación - ¿tienes uno más de tus papeles raros?

- ¿pergaminos? Si, supongo.

- ocupa uno, pero esta vez, haz algo que lo rodee…, ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas?

- ¿campo de fuerza? – sugirió Miroku, InuYasha le miró dudando unos instantes y tras observar la afirmación de Sango, este le apoyó. Posteriormente se volteó hacia Sango que iba a acompañar a Miroku si no fuera porque le había llamado.

- Sango, quiero que veas alguna manera de encontrar a más personas que nos ayuden, porque si encontramos a Kagome, vamos a encontrar a todos los desaparecidos.

La muchacha asintió y salió hacia la puerta del departamento. Luego suspiró y apoyó una mano en su frente, le había costado dárselas de manda más, nunca lo había hecho porque nunca le había interesado formar parte de un grupo para solucionar o hacer algo para él, siempre lo hacía sólo y, hasta ese momento, era lo más cómodo y fácil de hacer.

- InuYasha – le llamó Kikyo, el chico se volteó hacia ella y le miró cansado, _siendo sincero, preferiría dormir y no despertar más. _- ¿Qué es ella para ti?

- ¿Quién?

- Kagome, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- ¡pero que…!

- no me digas que es una tontería, porque si fuera cualquier persona, no te importaría tanto qué le sucedería. De hecho, pensé que buscarías una manera para regresar a ser tú mismo.

- lo estoy haciendo, pero… es que… - se mordió la lengua y sonrió al encontrar algo - ¡es que ella es quien me hizo el contrato! Entonces tengo que buscarla para saber cómo deshacerlo.

- y parece ser que la conoces muy bien.

- es mi amiga.

- ¿Amiga?

- Kikyo, no veo dónde puede estar tu confusión – se volteó caminando hacia la habitación de Miroku, pero en medio de eso, Kikyo le habló.

- porque te preocupas más por ella que por mi, eso es obvio para cualquiera, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de novios? Más de la cantidad de días que hemos pasado juntos, pero sin embargo, podría colocar las manos al fuego diciendo que haz pasado más tiempo con ella, niégame eso.

InuYasha se volteó hacia Kikyo y le miró fijamente un par de minutos, luego la expresión iracunda de la muchacha le hizo suspirar.

- ¡Dime de una maldita vez, InuYasha! ¿Te gusta?

_¿Me gusta?_

No, no podía ser eso posible, la encontraba linda, encantadora, un poco parlanchina, orgullosa, fuerte, inteligente…, ¡la quería, eso lo admitía! Pero de ahí a gustarle…, porque no le gustaba, ¿cierto? ¡Nah, era poco probable que…! ¿O si?

Después de hacer una serie de muecas extrañas, le iba a responder algo de Kikyo, no muy seguro, pero era una respuesta, aunque antes de que pudiera darla, Miroku y Sango aparecieron con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡La encontramos! – pronunciaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué?

- eres un genio, ¡compadre! – le felicitó Miroku mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda, InuYasha le tardó un par de minutos digerir completamente la noticia y luego se volteó hacia la alegre pareja a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está?

- en las afueras de la ciudad por lado noreste.

- ¿Cómo la encontraron?

- seguimos tus instrucciones – respondió Sango, InuYasha sonrió orgulloso y se volteó hacia Kikyo que simplemente suspiraba y se cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, _oh, carajo, se me había olvidado ese tema _– también encontré un buen número de personas que nos podrían ayudar, ¡no sabes cuan fácil fue! Ni siquiera alcancé a salir del departamento cuando ya tuve a todo el grupo, ¡el celular hoy en día es un regalo divino! ¿Qué haríamos sin él?

Miroku asintió apoyando a Sango, mientras que InuYasha alzaba una ceja y pestañaba lentamente. No entendía qué pasaba, pero de todos modos, le apoyaba.

- entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – ambos chicos se voltearon hacia InuYasha, y este se rascó la cabeza, nuevamente sus neuronas se oponían en reaccionar, y es que lo único que quería hacer era encontrarla y ahora que sabía donde estaba, algo que parecía algo fácil, demasiado fácil, no sabía qué demonios hacer, ¿salir en seguida en su búsqueda? ¿o ver los lados buenos y malos? ¿era necesario esperar un momento? ¿o simplemente se pondría a ver películas de acción para saber qué demonios hacer?

- deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, les encontraron demasiado rápido para que no huela a trampa – le interrumpió sus pensamientos Kikyo que se colocaba a su lado y se peinaba su cabello con sus manos – es mejor ver qué tenemos a nuestro alcance, además, ¿Qué podrían querer ellos para darnos la respuesta tan fácil?

Un momento de silencio se prolongó cuando de pronto, los tres chicos miraron a InuYasha que, a su vez, se apuntó instintivamente, ¿para qué diablos le querrían a él? Casi ni sabía de esas cosas mágicas, poco conocimiento de esa espada rara que le había entregado Totosai, y aunque tuviera un puño poderoso, no era lo suficiente como para hacerlo destacar…, aunque ahora lo hacía con su simple aspecto.

- no es malo después que uno se acostumbra – murmuró, escuchó la discusión de sus amigos y de pronto se sintió sobre estimado, o sea, si, él era fuerte, poderoso, guapo, inteligente, genial, guapo, hábil con el arte de la pelea, ¿había dicho guapo antes?

- es que puede que no sea por lo que él sabe hacer – dijo de pronto Sango – si no por lo que podría hacer.

- ¿Qué podría hacer él? No sabe nada de magia y todo lo que sabe es por ayuda de un pseudo-monje.

- ¿Eh?

- bueno…, eso es verdad – le apoyó Sango, Miroku le hizo un puchero y ella suspiró – no es que esté en contra de ti, pero ¿no crees raro que un monje compre sus artefactos en revistas paranormales?

- a la señorita Kagome le gustaba que fuera así.

- ¿Y si ella se tira por un puente…?

- ¿… tu también lo haces? - completó la frase iniciada por Sango, InuYasha, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y luego de un par de lloriqueos de Miroku, se voltearon hacia el tema nuevamente – pero, ¿Qué podría hacer? Kagome no me explicó nada de eso.

- InuYasha, eso debía salir en el contrato que firmaste, ¿Qué…?

- no tiene caso, doy el aviso, me aburro como hongo leyendo.

- ¡Eres imposible! – exclamó Sango – y así le reclamabas a Kagome, ¡hombre, ella no te podía decir nada! Quizás después si, ¡pero sucedió todo esto y…!

- ya, ya – le detuvo Kikyo.

- ¿Y qué tal si descansamos un poco? Me parece que va a haber una nueva pelea y, siendo sincero, tengo hambre, sueño y necesito una buena ducha – intervino Miroku resaltando lo último, todos le miraron un poco extrañados y en cuestión de minutos, estaban a un paso lejos de él - ¿Qué? ¡No, no! No es lo que piensan.

- ¿no hay otro tema por el que hablar?

- ¡Hey, escúchenme!

- creo que no – respondió Sango – iré por un par de artefactos a mi casa y regreso.

- yo también, necesito ir en busca de mi arco y flechas, además le tengo que traer pergaminos decentes al hombre…, ¿Muriko, cierto? ¡Siempre se me olvida tu nombre!

- es Miroku, pero…

- en ese caso, creo que sería bueno que fueran ahora…, ¡hay que encontrar a Kagome rápido! Nadie sabe lo que quieren hacer y eso no es bueno.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y se fueron del departamento, pero sin compartir palabra alguna, InuYasha suspiró y cuando se volteó, llegó a saltar cuando se encontró a Miroku colocando una carita de perro.

- Miroku, deja esa cara, te vez muy… - trató de buscar la palabra, pero no supo cómo decirlo - ¿floriciento?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ve al baño – le ordenó, el muchacho asintió feliz y antes de entrar, se volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido – no es lo que piensas, a lo del baño me refería a…

- Miroku, tu vida es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras… o lo que necesites.

- ¡Quien les entiende! – entró al baño y a los segundos salió en busca de cosas para bañarse. InuYasha miró la puerta de su dormitorio y se rascó la oreja, ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esa puerta? La había hecho pedazos en sólo un momento. Sonrió irónico y se fue a lanzar contra el pobre sillón.

¿Qué cosa sentía por Kagome? ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era algo más que simple cariño, eso era fácil, porque de lo contrario, no lo hubiera tenido que pensar tanto, pero… ¿le gustaba? _¡Nah, era cariños de hermanos!_ Bueno…, _¡de primos!_ Aunque, _¿de amigos?_

Se movió inquieto y mandó un suspiro inconciente cuando una palabra se escapó por su boca.

- de novios.

_¡Pero qué carajo estoy pensando! ¡Estoy pensando como un verdadero idiota! _

Genial.

Ahora lo más importante era rescatarla, después vería qué sentía, aunque no era necesario porque no sentía nada realmente importante, ¿no? Bueno, en ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era tenerla a su lado y poder abrazarla.

_¡Carajo, eso no! ¡Mejor me voy a comer!_

Doble genial más un excelente.

(Continuara...)

* * *

_¡Cha-chan!_

Necesitaba colocar eso, son efectos especiales xD

Eh…, lo siento, eso fue efecto del clima… o de que tengo sueño ^_^U

**Gracias a sus Review! **Y acá van los agradecimientos correspondientes…

**Setsuna17 **(Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo! X3)

**Beeco's** ( extrañaba actualizar, ¡aunque siempre estuve viendo la página! Sniff sniff.. gracias!)

**kaginulove-maria-chan** (jejeje, si, me demore mucho, pero es que no hace mucho se me había ocurrido ver mi correo a ver si lo encontraba jejeje Graaacias igual! Si yo no fuero yo, igual me amenazaría por la tardanza, asi que relax xD)

**¡Y muchas gracias a los que colocaron alertas y a los que colocaron mi fic en favoritos! ¡Gracias a todos! Los quiero y los aprecio y me encanta que les guste mi fic… ** ^_^

Bueno…, "creo", ojo, _creo_ que voy a actualizar el sabado en la noche el otro capitulo, asi que sería bueno q colocaran ojo el Domingo n.n…, es que con tantas tareas de los profes se me hace difícil, ¡pero ahí vamos! Total, falta poco para las vacaciones xP

Nos leemos! Cuidence y les quiero mucho!

Saludos!


	16. Heridas

Lo mismo de siempre, InuYasha es de Rumiko T_T, y eso…, espero que lo disfruten, ¡nos leemos abajo! Mientras como el yogurt que hizo mi mamá... ñam ñam x3

* * *

**Cupido**

**Por**

**Angelique Bran**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Heridas. **

No entendía por qué demonios todos iban donde él cuando tenían una duda, ¿acaso tenía un letrero en la cara con "si tienen dudas, pregúntenme"? porque por lo que recordaba, no lo tenía y nunca lo había tenido, entonces, ¿Por qué se acercaban sin más, como si fuera normal?

- entonces – dijo una muchacha a su lado, InuYasha la miró como si fuera un marciano, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó, a lo que él suspiró - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

_Alejarte de mí lo máximo que puedas y des un aviso a todos para que hagan lo mismo._

Estaba a punto de responder lo anterior, pero de pronto le llegó la imagen de Kagome prisionera, con aquella grave herida y sin fuerza, sin ánimos para continuar, así que suspirando y totalmente derrotado, respondió a lo que le pedían.

Volteó levemente la mirada cuando al fin las personas parecían comprender el nuevo letrero que había adoptado, "aléjense de mí o sufran las consecuencias", corto, preciso y necesario, enfocó su mirada en Miroku que seguía como baboso a Sango a todas partes y cuando decía todas partes, eran _todas_. Porque cuando ella iba al baño..., si, al baño, Miroku le esperaba como un real idiota al lado de la puerta.

_¿Así se comporta un enamorado? ¡Bah, que idiotez!_

Continuó volteando su mirada y entre toda la gente que había inundado su departamento en menos de dos horas en ese día, encontró a Kikyo hablando con más muchachas que también parecían ser sacerdotisas. Sus aromas eran semejantes, Kagome igual tenía una pizca de aquél aroma.

Roló los ojos y se dio una abofeteada mental, ¿Por qué carajo Kagome siempre estaba en sus pensamientos? ¿acaso era parte del contrato? Mandó un grito de frustración y miró de pronto como algunos extendían sus alas, pero que sin embargo, no desaparecían de su vista. Ella le había contado la verdad porque así le habían indicado y ella siempre se mostraba – o la mayoría de las veces – un poco fría, pero sus ojos derrochaban ternura y eso impidió que se alejara de ella, ¿o habría sido su sonrisa? ¿o su compañía? ¿o el inevitable deseo de abrazarla?

Caminó hacia un plato con comida que había en la mesa del comedor y devoró la mitad del plato, pero para cuando iba por la otra mitad, recordó las galletas que le había dado Kagome cuando habían ido a su casa.

_¡Ah, esto es insoportable!_

Y si le gustaba, ¿Qué tanta cosa? No lo estaba afirmando, _ojo_, sólo colocaba la idea en la mesa. Pero si le gustaba nadie podría estar en contra, ¿a quién le haría mal? _Ugh, a Kikyo. _Aunque exceptuando a esa persona, ¿Quién se oponía? Ella era bonita, encantadora, inteligente…, ¡la cosa es que si ella era una chica y él era un chico…! Un calor se extendió por sus mejillas y se alejó de cualquier mirada, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pensarlo? Ella era ella, él era él, no sería extraño que se gustasen…, sintió que un calor se expandió por toda su cara y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, fingió buscar algo, pero siempre dando la espalda a la puerta.

Al sonrojarse cuando pensaba en eso, ¿era señal de que le gustaba?

_¡Ah, eso suena cursi!_

Alzó su vista y observó la espada que estaba frente de él.

Todo había comenzado gracias a que había conocido a Kagome y quizás si no lo hubiera hecho, tendría su vida normal, estaría preparando todo para estudiar, quizás hasta tendría una mejor relación de Kikyo, su novia. Pero todo esos sucesos no le convencían del todo, y es que el haber conocido a Kagome había sido algo… extraño, raro, _mágico. _Y por más que lo negase o que hubiera deseado no haberla conocido, debía aceptar que le encantaba conocerla, porque era una pequeña caja llena de sorpresas adorable y frágil, linda y fuerte, y si con eso estaba aceptando que le quería, si, eso sí podía decir seguro, le quería _y mucho_.

_¿Se supone que un chico diga eso? Si, suena machista…, ¡qué le voy a hacer!_

Tomó la espada y sonrió.

Si, le quería mucho más de lo que se podría considerar amor de amigos. No podía ser tan ciego como para no ver eso, y es que si bien es cierto, no sabía si le gustaba, lo que sí sabía era que le tenía un inmenso cariño. _Casi como el que tengo por Kikyo, ¿o el mismo?_

Se desordenó el pelo en acto de desesperación y en medio de su afanada tortura, Miroku apareció de pronto en su habitación.

- Eh, ¿InuYasha?

- ¿Qué? – se volteó fulminándolo con la mirada involuntariamente, sólo por instinto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿te parece que lo estoy?

- Supongo… que no sé – le miró dudoso y un poco nervioso le sonrió – es hora de irnos, si vamos más tarde, quizás estos nos descubran, ¿Cómo vas a ir tú? – InuYasha le miró dudoso unos instantes y luego lo pensó. Si tomaba un taxi, le mirarían raro y le creerían loco, si se iba en micro o en tren, dirían que estaba haciendo un cosplay de algo o le arrestarían por andar de esa manera, y es que si iba a pelear, no podía andar percatándose de todas las prendas que necesitaría para disfrazarse – yo iré con Sango, parece que puede volar – comentó distraídamente su amigo – también me parece que las sacerdotisas van aparte, asi que, ¿Cómo lo harás?

- supongo que…

- él puede ir corriendo, estoy segura que nos puede alcanzar – dijo entrando Sango, InuYasha le observó y sonrió irónico, _me parecía extraño que estuvieran alejados uno del otro_, pero borró su sonrisa y trató de ser más serio – supongo que eso sí puedes hacer, al tener los sentidos agudizados como un animal, y la vista como un sacerdote, se supone que podrás moverte como uno de nosotros, aunque sin alas.

- una cosa – intervino el chico - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Miroku? ¿u otro chico? ¿Qué hice de especial? No creo ser el primer ni el último muchacho que sepa de los cupidos en este mundo.

- bueno… quizás eres como un guardián, no sé, me especializo más en batalla. Kagome era la que se informaba más de eso, puede ser que Totosai sepa algo.

InuYasha asintió y cuando la chica se volteó, hizo una mueca expresando un muy claro "_no sé qué carajo hacer_", pero trató de mostrar la mejor expresión y salió de su habitación seguido por Miroku que en cosa de segundos se fue al lado de Sango. Algunas de las personas que quedaban en el departamento salieron de este por la puerta otros por las ventanas, extendiendo sus alas y saltando al vació. InuYasha cerró la puerta estando seguro que no podría ser abierta y fue corriendo hacia la ventana del pasillo que daba con el edificio siguiente y que estaba seguro que de un salto podría alcanzar.

Sango le siguió en todo momento, volando como un ave y teniendo en sus manos a un muy feliz Miroku que movía las piernas como un niño pequeño. Entonces, tras haber juntado todo el valor que tenía y el último deseo en vida, se lanzó hacia el otro edificio. Cuando sus pies chocaron con piso firme nuevamente, mandó un grito de alegría y Sango sonrió comenzando a volar hacia donde se suponía que tenían que ir. InuYasha les trató de seguir lo mejor posible, volando literalmente por los edificios, corriendo y saltando alegremente y es que toda eso le recordaba a cuando era niño y corría por todas partes sin tener cuidado de qué había a su lado, así era que causaba lo mayores desastres en su casa.

En el momento en que los edificios comenzaron a escasear, se colocó la alarma instantánea indicándoles que se acercaban y que era muy probable, que caminaran hacia la boca del lobo.

No estaba muy seguro de qué papel desarrollaba él en todo eso, pero estaba alegre de por fin ver a Kagome y es que entre tanto salto al fin había comprendido lo que sentía.

_Me gusta Kagome…, y mucho más de lo que debería._

Era como si la sangre al fin le hubiera llegado al cerebro y su mente se hubiera despejado más, o quizás era simplemente por el emoción de volver a verla al fin, y sólo habían pasado dos días sin verse y ya la extrañaba como si hubiera pasado más de una década.

- ¡Atacan! – se escuchó de alguna parte. Los edificios se podían contar con una mano y todos aquellos Cupidos que habían sido de ayuda para transportar a humanos, habían descendido a dejarlos al suelo, para así, volar comenzando a pelear.

InuYasha se detuvo en el último edificio y observó como algunos seres comenzaban a luchar contra los seres y todo eso era una copia de lo que había pasado la otra noche cuando habían capturado a Kagome.

Con un salto llegó al suelo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban todos. Las sacerdotisas se preparaban para entrar al gran almacén que se observaba a lo lejos y se coló sin ser invitado. Quería ver a Kagome y era una necesidad primordial. Auscultó con la mirada la expresión fría de Kikyo y frunció el ceño, parecía que algo le molestaba y no podía evitar creer que la razón de eso era él, y de seguro si no estuvieran en una situación complicada, le preguntaría qué demonios le pasaba, después de todo, eran novios.

La cantidad de seres enemigos comenzó a aumentar peligrosamente y en la cúspide del almacén logró observar al ser que había secuestrado a Kagome. Su cabellera era larga y negra, semi ondulada, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su piel tan blanca como la de un muerto. Sus alas eran grises, aunque no recordaba si ese era el mismo color que había tenido cuando había raptado a Kagome. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa de total satisfacción e InuYasha se juró internamente que lo golpearía hasta que su rostro se deformase, porque esa sonrisa que mostraba no era para nada agradable.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del almacén con todas las mujeres y uno que otro hombre, regresó su mirada hacia donde se presentaba la incesante batalla sintiéndose realmente inútil. Él podía estar ayudando en ese momento, quizás era mejor arma en batalla que siguiendo a las sacerdotisas, pero… quería ver a Kagome…, no, _tenía que ver a Kagome_.

_Entonces ella…, ¿ella..., la a…?_

Alguien tomó de su brazo atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Volteó su mirada hacia la persona que lo guiaba y sonrió de lado. Kikyo. Podía ser que le odiase con todo su ser en ese momento, pero había que agradecer que después de todo era una buena chica.

El interior del almacén era completamente oscuro y lo único que él usaba como guía era su olfato que se había agudizado con la metamorfosis producida. Olía a húmedo, habían ciertos rastros de sangre, además podía vislumbrar perfectamente el olor característico de todos los Cupidos, pero ni rastros de Kagome.

- algo anda mal – murmuró, Kikyo soltó de su brazo y quedó sin movimiento por algunos minutos, algo realmente andaba mal, porque encontrar a Kagome había sido demasiado fácil, porque el ser "maestro" estaba sonriente en la cima del edificio, porque no podía encontrar nada más que olores, pero no presencias, por eso y por mucho más, algo no andaba bien.

Observó de reojo un leve destello azul y se tensó.

_Maldición…, ¿Qué demonios hago?_

Retrocedió de pronto con una extraña sensación de pánico. Nunca había estado en una situación así y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, y es que había esperado mucho para poder encontrar a Kagome y después…, bueno, nunca había pensado en qué haría después de saber dónde estaba.

Golpeó un lado de la pared y una ampolleta se iluminó en su mente. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y era una necesidad saber dónde estaba. Un nuevo olor a sangre le alertó y sacó la espada de la funda, enterrándola en la pared, para luego hacer una ventana improvisada.

Los destellos de luz entraron rápidamente iluminando todo a su paso y aunque no era un gran espacio, fue lo suficiente como para gruñir y observar la real escena. Si, habían algunos Cupidos allí, pero esos ya no tenían vida, dio un paso hacia delante y guardó la espada. El nuevo olor a sangre se ocultaba más y más en la oscuridad. Pero ya no era necesario más luz, con la que había, se podía mover.

Corrió los pocos pasos a la primera esencia con sangre y al reconocer la primera sacerdotisa, supo que no estaban solos. Algo se alejó de ella rápidamente y en cuanto esta se pudo mover, tomó su arco y lanzó una flecha que iluminó todo lo que estaba oscuro, hasta finalmente, destruir a uno de los atacantes. Otras sacerdotisas comenzaron a tirar flechas iluminando todo e InuYasha sonrió al, finalmente, saber dónde se encontraban.

Golpeó al primero que se le atravesó por el camino hasta darle fin, luego al segundo…, y al tercero…, hasta finalmente ver cómo los demás corrían despavoridos hacia la salida. Las personas que estaban sin heridas comenzaron a ayudar a los demás, mientras que este se dirigía hacia su ventana improvisada. Ensartó nuevamente la espada en la pared, haciendo más y más grande la abertura.

Gruñó y golpeó fuertemente la pared cuando no encontró ningún cuerpo con vida y dirigió su vista hacia el techo.

_Maldito seas, me lo pagarás._

Salió como un rayo y auscultó con la mirada al sujeto que sonreía aún más, movió su cabeza hasta mirar a InuYasha y la sonrisa burlona de él hizo que su sangre le hirviera y que de un salto – sin saber cómo demonios lo hizo, porque no pensaba – llegó al techo. Se dirigió hacia él corriendo, pero este saltó de espalda y salió volando de allí. InuYasha estaba lo suficientemente molesto para dejarlo escapar. Retrocedió y luego corrió hasta la última parte del techo, saltar y sujetarse de los pies del hombre que gruñó y frunció el ceño. InuYasha enterró sus uñas en las piernas del hombre y trató de llegar hacia sus alas, pero el hombre silbó, llamando a un nuevo ejército que… hizo que InuYasha se soltase, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo y observó sorprendido, al igual que todas las personas que le habían acompañado, al nuevo ejército de aquél ser.

Entonces este se posicionó al lado de los nuevos seres y soltó una risa de victoria.

- ¿En verdad creían que me podrían vencer tan rápida y ridiculamente? - les gritó, los seres que ya estaban en batalla se sumaron al nuevo ejército, haciendo que los Cupidos y todos se ladearan colocándose frente de los otros seres - ¡Y es que aún no conocen al verdadero demonio! – alzó su voz llena de maldad.

- ¿y quién se supone que es el verdadero demonio? – escuchó una voz alzándose entre todo el grupo, el hombre le miró con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, entonces sintió en él algo semejante a sí mismo. Ese hombre no era un Cupido ni esos seres que existían gracias al sufrimiento de otras personas, si no que también había sufrido una metamorfosis semejante a la que él había tenido.

- yo, Naraku Ayuzawa – entonces alzó una mano hacia ellos. Los seres iniciaron con un fuerte ataque, InuYasha avanzó un paso y el hombre le sonrió asintiendo. Iba a avanzar otro paso, pero una flecha a muy pocos centímetros de su cara se dio a conocer, alzó su mirada hacia el origen de esta y abrió lo ojos lo más que pudo.

El nuevo ejército que el hombre, al parecer llamado Naraku, estaba compuesto con todos los Cupidos que había secuestrado, sólo que ahora estos tenían sus alas del mismo color que él y sus ojos eran negros, casi sin vida.

Si, deseaba con todo su ser ver a Kagome, pero… _no así._

Una nueva flecha fue lanzada y la esquivó con torpeza, el ser avanzó hacia él mientras que InuYasha retrocedía esquivando sus golpes y entre tanto ataque, pudo pronunciar su nombre llamándola.

- Ka… Kagome…

- ¡InuYasha!

Alguien le llamó desde atrás y observó a las sacerdotisas preparar su parte en la batalla, lanzando flechas a los nuevos seres, entonces observó a Kikyo apuntar hacia ellos. Se iba a voltear cuando sintió una flecha en un costado suyo y volteó hacia Kagome, apuntaba una nueva flecha y luego vio su herida. La punta estaba totalmente dentro de su cuerpo y su herida sangraba sin fin. Entonces se volteó cuando escuchó nuevamente un grito, una flecha se dirigió peligrosamente hacia ellos y sin pensar en nada más, se interpuso en el camino, haciendo que una nueva flecha se adentrara en su cuerpo.

Escuchó un leve gemido por parte de Kagome y un gran grito de Kikyo.

Se arrodilló al piso y tosió un poco de sangre, la última flecha había sido muy cerca de su corazón y pese a que su vista se comenzara a tornar borrosa, pese a que las flechas parecían querer matarlo poco a poco, no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Entonces escuchó el grito de Kagome, observó a Kikyo correr hacia él y se levantó como pudo, parándose de lado para así poder ver a las dos chicas. Sonrió complacido cuando observó las lágrimas de Kagome y sus ojos con ese color café tan característico de ella. Kikyo estaba por llegar a su lado cuando de pronto, se encontraba a varios metros lejos de él, herida en el suelo. Frunció el ceño e iba a ir hacia ella, cuando Kagome gritó de dolor y antes de que pudiera mirarla, tuviera el mismo destino que Kikyo.

Naraku se dirigía hacia ellos sonriente y listo para pelear.

_Demonios…, apenas me puedo mover…, ¡y ese maldito busca pelear! _

Se volteó hacia él y, con toda la energía acumulada, sacó su espada – la misma que le había regalado Totosai -, saltando y…

Continuara…

* * *

_Cha-chaaaan!_

Andaba con inspiración en este capitulo x3, me fui a dar un paseito y me la encontré de regreso de vacaciones, ¡y paf! Me senté frente del computador y salio este capitulo…, asi que si no les gustó, ya saben a quien reclamar, muajaja!

Bueno…, reclamos, amenasas de asesinato, les gustó…, cualquier cosa, un review…, que me hacen feliz cuando me escriben uno…, cualquier cosa se acepta x3…, y así escribo más, quien sabe…, además que no falta mucho para el fin.

Pero bueno, **¡Los Agradecimientos!**

**Setsuna17 **(Graax x tu review! X3 jejeje… creo que ya se dio cuenta…, según yo, claro x3…, al menos, la defendió, espero que te haya gustado el caaaaapi!)

**Kaginulove-maria-chan** (si… es bastante inocente para su edad Cx pero hay de todo en este mundo… y él, InuYasha xD jejeje, y si, voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido porque ahora que estoy de nuevo en el tren de este fic… ¡nadie me echa de ahí! Muajaja! Grax x tu review! Espero que te haya gustado! ^_^)

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, ¡les adoro! Le dan vida a las creaciones de un par de neuronas mías x3, ¡Muchas gracias, de veras!**

Y ahora me voy a terminar una tarea de Lenguaje xP, nos vemos quizás el próximo Viernes o el Domingo…, aún no sé, y es que ni siquiera tengo el siguiente cap listo así que todo puede pasar…

Bueno, me voy!

Nos leemos en unos días más!

¡Bye, bye!


	17. Si alguien moría, ¡no sería en vano!

Holas a todos! He regresado… jejej, me atrápese _un poquito_ pero no fue mi intención, es que mis padres no me dejaban tar en el computador u.u…, pero bueno,

InuYasha es de Rumiko y la historia mia! Jejeje

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Cupido**

**Por **

**Angelique Braun

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: porque si alguien muere…, ¡no será en vano!**

Su madre, Izayoi, cuando pequeño le vivía contando historias de seres mitológicos en los que, paradójicamente, su padre era el príncipe azul de todas ellas. En éstas habían seres con formas humanas que trataban de contaminar el corazón del joven héroe, también habían pequeños seres que ayudaban a que su destino se cumpliera como debía. Asimismo, recordaba que en una de sus historias fantasiosas habían visto a Cupido. "_Es un ser que significa amor y felicidad, porque si se sufre por él…, no es amor_" Eso era lo que decía su madre siempre y le había creído hasta que comenzó a vivir en el mundo real. Su padre para colocarle más acción, decía que habían algunos Cupidos que luchaban y otros que se enamoraban y peleaban por estar al lado del muchacho que querían, porque ellos lo daban todo por el amor.

Y les había dejado de creer, "_eso nunca va a suceder_", comenzó a responder cuando ya estaba grande y sus padres comprendieron que su pequeño niño había crecido…, para luego contar todas esas historias a su primo Shippou.

_Bueno…, hasta ahora._

Esquivó el primer golpe de Naraku y de un solo golpe se quitó las flechas, saltando lejos de Kagome para que esta no sufriera ningún tipo de daño por su culpa. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Naraku apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros, para aún sin antes de caer al suelo, volver a golpearlo y así sucesivamente. InuYasha se protegía la cara y cuando logró ver un descuido de Naraku al sentirse muy confiado, apoyó sus manos en el piso y lo golpeó en el cuelo con sus pies, saltó y sujetó el cuello de su enemigo con sus piernas, se impulsó hacia atrás y mandó a volar a Naraku.

Algo le decía que tomara la espada y que acabara de una, pero no lo hizo, simplemente quiso acabar con él con sus fuerzas, porque su orgullo estaba más que resplandeciente con su último golpe. Hacia años ya que no peleaba ni nada por el estilo, eso lo había dejado a un lado porque no encontraba nadie que en verdad le diera pelea y además, por eso mismo, ya nadie se quería enfrentar con él.

Escuchó un grito feroz de Kagome y cuando se volteó, observó que volaba a toda velocidad hacia Kikyo que le lanzaba una y otra vez sus flechas, Kagome les esquivaba y contraatacaba. Hasta que llegó a su lado y se dio una vuelta extraña, dándole un golpe en el abdomen, haciendo necesario para Kikyo recostarse en el suelo a recuperar el aire que había perdido, pero Kagome parecía no querer dejarla descansar, porque tomó de su brazo, comenzó a dar vueltas y cuando había ya alcanzado una cierta velocidad, la soltó.

Sintió la presencia de Naraku acercarse y esquivó, por cosas de suerte, el primer golpe. Dio un saltó alejándose de él y frunció el ceño. Kagome y Kikyo estaban peleando y parecía más que grave. Quería ayudarlas, quería ir con ellas…, pero no podía, porque ellas tenían su pelea al igual que él, así de simple.

Iba a sacar la espada cuando una Naraku se posó a su lado y sujetando una mecha de su cabello, le enterró algo en la misma herida que había hecho Kikyo, haciendo que este gritase de puro dolor.

- Eres bueno…, lo admito – le murmuró – pero yo soy mejor – le dio una patada en un costado y luego un golpe en el cuello. InuYasha cayó al suelo y cuando vio venir el otro golpe, rodó unos instantes y cuando pudo levantarse, lo hizo esquivando varias flechas. Una tras otra, y al concentrarse sólo en esquivar, se había olvidado de Naraku. Éste soltó una risa estrepitosa cuando sujetó del cuello a InuYasha – así de simple…, o eres tú, o soy yo – dijo de la nada, InuYasha enterró sus uñas en la mano de Naraku y con toda su fuerza, hizo trizas su brazo.

Iba a sonreír victorioso, pero maldijo a cuando santo se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando Naraku sacaba un nuevo brazo de la nada…, _estoy seguro que yo no puedo hacer eso._

Gruñó y cerró sus puños.

Cuando era niño todos le vivían golpeando, porque era más pequeño en estatura que todos sus compañeros y con sus ojos dorados, le daba un toque de indefenso. Pero golpe a golpe había aprendido a defenderse, y además, con un hermano como Sesshomarou que con sólo su presencia, hacía que todos se inclinasen a su lado, era muy malo ser indefenso. Pero siempre peleaba con él, casi a los doce años se habían dado el primer golpe, del cual InuYasha recuerda aún el dolor, porque él tenía sólo doce, y su hermano dieciséis. Cuando comenzó a crecer más que los demás, había aprovechado para así adquirir más fuerza en sus músculos. Ya a la altura de dieciséis años había logrado estamparle el primer golpe a su hermano, aunque aún así, Sesshomarou le había dejado morado por completo de golpes. Pero cuando había salido de secundaria, sus golpes estaban a media y al fin se daba por claro que no había perdido, sino que empatado.

_Y no pienso dejar eso en la basura._

Naraku avanzó hacia él, al igual que un sin fin de flechas. Sacó rápidamente su espada y con un solo movimiento, eliminó todas las flechas y todos los seres que le interferían en su batalla, Naraku esquivó aquél golpe y apareció detrás de InuYasha, pero este saltó aún antes de que su enemigo se posicionara y ensartó su espada en el cuerpo de Naraku. Sonrió y se la quitó de un solo golpe, saltó lejos y fue al ataque nuevamente. Naraku aún no se había recuperado del todo, lo que lo hacía más lento y aprovechando eso, InuYasha le cortó los dos brazos. _Se regenera. _Volvió a golpearlo hasta que finalmente parecía no poder recuperarse.

Nuevas flechas se quisieron hacer presentes en la batalla, pero volvió a repetir el mismo ataque con su espada.

Sintió un escalofrío y miró a Kagome y a Kikyo. La joven Cupido ya no volaba, pero tenía una de sus alas abiertas, en ella había una serie de flechas que parecían crear un tremendo dolor. La Sacerdotisa se sujetaba un hombro manchado con sangre, su cabello estaba suelo y no sujetado por la coleta típica de ella, en uno de sus muslos había una flecha ensartada que se quitó de golpe y mandó un grito ahogado.

Rodeó su vista hacia la batalla. Habían varios seres en el piso, casi agonizando, habían otros que una pequeña estela les rodeaba y se convertían en simples humanos. La Batalla se veía feroz y entre todo eso… vio a su amigo. Quiso correr hacia él cuando se percató de que estaba herido y casi acorralado con Sango que ya no volaba, sus alas parecían estar más dañadas que Kagome y eso era muy malo.

Pero no pudo, algo atravesó su pecho muy cerca de su corazón y cayó de cara al suelo. Se volteó lleno de dolor y observó a Naraku fulminándolo con la mirada, viendo como una de sus manos se dirigía a su herida. Sus otros miembros degollados por él también se habían regenerado y maldijo en voz baja, incapaz de hacer nada.

- nunca menos precies a un enemigo, _InuYasha._

- ¿Cómo sabes – trató de quitar la mano de él en su herida, pero no pudo – mi nombre?

- no es difícil saber cuál es el nombre del _futuro guardián_… - gruñó casi escupiendo lo último – eso malditos se creen capaces de poder reemplazarme, ¡al demonio con todos ellos! – hizo crecer su brazo, abriendo más y más la herida - ¡Porque no habrá otro más que yo! ¡Porque yo soy el único con ese poder!

InuYasha tomó la espada y volvió a cortar el brazo. Se trató de parar, pero la herida era grande y profunda…, _una real molestia._

- ¡Y además creen que me podrán vencer con un simple debilucho! ¿Qué creen que soy? ¡Al carajo con todos! – un trino estrepitoso resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo necesario que InuYasha se tapara las orejas. Los almacenes comenzaron a explotar y algo negro se dirigía hacia el cielo, hasta comenzar a nublar la bella tarde. Todos los seres que podían volar, ascendieron hacia el cielo y los demás, comenzaron a pelear como si fuera el fin. Entonces tuvo miedo, su plan perfecto se estaba yendo al demonio y no sabía qué hacer.

Mandó al demonio cualquier mal estar y se paró, sujetándose con la espada. Naraku reía y reía, incapaz de controlar su propia carcajada. Volteó su mirada hacia las muchachas y…

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la espada y gruñó tan fuerte que la risa de Naraku se apaciguó. Kagome estaba frente de Kikyo y la sacerdotisa estaba en el suelo, con una flecha atravesando su abdomen, mientras trataba de respirar. La Cupido tenía su pie en el cuello de la muchacha.

Sacó la espada de la funda y se volteó hacia Naraku, éste tenía una ceja alzada y una semi sonrisa. _Porque hay cosas que la razón no puede dominar. _

Corrió hacia él, Naraku le esquivó, pero InuYasha le sujetó de un brazo y dando vueltas lo lanzó lejos. Fue hacia él y enterró la espada en el pecho de su enemigo que gritó de dolor y alzó uno de sus brazos hacia él, enterrándolo en hombro izquierdo de InuYasha, pero este ni se inmutó, movió la espada bruscamente, sabiendo muy bien cómo causarle daño. Luego desgarró un brazo con sus mismas manos y luego el segundo, para luego quitarle la espada y, al fin, cortarle la cabeza.

Se alejó de él y trató de avanzar un paso más, pero el grito de Miroku le detuvo. Se volteó preocupado e hizo una mueca de horror cuando, esa misma cosa negra que había salido de los almacenes, comenzaba a rodear al grupo que peleaba. Corrió hacia él, pero sus piernas comenzaban a ceder, entonces sintió un cansancio atroz en su cuerpo. Alzó desde el mismo lugar la espada que tenía y trató de destruir todo a su paso con el mismo – y único - ataque que sabía, pero la espada no reacción, no hizo nada más que cortar el viento de allí.

Gruñó y lo intentó hasta que ya no pudo ver más a Miroku. Algunas flechas de las sacerdotisas se impactaban sobre el gran escudo que se había creado, pero no tenían gran resultado.

- maldición, maldición, maldición – decía mirando a todas partes. Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer y cuando se volteó, gruñó nuevamente cuando observó que Naraku volvía a la vida, ¿es que acaso eso sería una batalla interna? ¿y por qué demonios él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Soltó la espada cuando observó que las sacerdotisas cambiaban su objetivo hacia Kagome que se trataba de defender, pero que al fin, un buen par de flechas hizo caer a la Cupido.

Entonces no hizo nada, todo pareció pasar en velocidad lento. Naraku terminó de regenerarse y mientras corría hacia él, un pedazo de esa cosa negra que rodeaba a sus amigos fue hacia la sacerdotisas que trataron de escapar, pero al fin les alcanzó. Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo a unos pasos que Kikyo y temía mucho que ambas ya no estuvieran en ese mundo.

Cuando sintió el primer golpe de Naraku, observó que también su cabello comenzaba a caer solo, que sus uñas dejaban de crecer y que sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

- ¡Maldito seas! – oyó que le gritaban, simplemente se dejó caer tras el primer golpe. No sabía qué hacer, estaba enmudecido por el pánico y tras saber que quizás todos sus amigos estuvieran muertos…, no pudo hacer nada.

_Si he de naufragar en mi tormenta,_

_deja de nadar dentro de ti._

_Todo lo que fui se puso en venta,_

_todo lo que amo, lo que aprendí_

Miró hacia un lado y observó a Naraku luchar con otros Cupidos, pero este les destruía en cosas de segundos.

Sentía que su apariencia normal finalmente regresaba y eso no le ayudaba ni le alentaba, _y pensar que esto era lo único que quería._

_-_ Disculpa… ¿estás bien? – creyó oir la voz de Kagome y dirigió su mirada hacia ella como pudo, pero le vio en el mismo estado de antes – oye…, ¿si quiera estás vivo?

- para mi mala suerte, es un si – murmuró, irónicamente, de nuevo.

- InuYasha – le llamó Kikyo, el chico se volteó su mirada hacia ella, pero de igual manera que Kagome, le vio en el suelo- ¿Qué es ella para ti? Kagome, ¿Qué sientes por ella? No me digas que es una tontería, porque si fuera cualquier persona, no te importaría tanto qué le sucedería. De hecho, pensé que buscarías una manera para regresar a ser tú mismo.

Se levantó como pudo y observó el desastre a su alrededor…, él había querido ser humano otra vez, y ahora lo era…, ¡pero no podía hacer nada! Se levantó como pudo y, tomando la espada, corrió hacia Naraku, pero este sin voltearse, sujetó de su cuello y le mostró su sonrisa victoriosa.

- qué debilucho han elegido para reemplazarme, ¿en verdad creen que con un simple… humano? ¡Ja!

Le tiró lejos como si no fuera nada. InuYasha se levantó nuevamente y continuó tratando de atacarle, pero Naraku siempre le lanzaba lejos, sin importarle mucho.

Ya casi del décimo cuatro intento, se dejó caer al suelo agotado y…, tras una serie de recuerdos, mandó un grito y tomó la espada, esta se volvió a transformar y fulminó con la mirada a Naraku, totalmente iracundo.

- porque si alguien muerte…, ¡no será en vano! – corrió con una nueva fuerza y antes de que Naraku alcanzase a hacer algo, pasó de largo, y comenzó a correr hacia la gran cosa negra que rodeaba a sus amigos y lanzó el ataque. Un buen par de flechas acompañaron su ataque y sonrió cuando una parte de ese escudo calló, volteándose hacia él…, _por que finalmente prefería morir él…, antes de las personas que amaba._

Dejó caer la espada y…

(Continuara…)

* * *

Cha-Chaaaaaan! Redoble de tambores…! Bueno…, acepto amenazas de asesinato…, ^_^… por el capitulo y por haberme retrazado muchoooos días, pero es que no me dejaban estar en el computador por exceso de trabajos del colegio ¬¬… pero bueno…, aquí estoy! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos para el próximo…, ¡ah! La pequeña estrofa que aparece es de Mago de Oz…, y… **Agradecimientos!**

**Setsuna17 (**_jejej si…, necesitó varios empujoncitos…, ¡pero al fin y al cabo supo que le quería… y que le gustaba! Urra! x3… yo siempre lo supe… jejeje xDD bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo, suerte para ti tambien n_n_**)**

**Kaginulove-maria-chan (**_see..., estaba inspirada en ese momento, ¡nadie me sacaba del pc…, al igual que en este capitulo! X3jejej.. si quieres te dejo la dirección para que llegen los Shinigamis xD…, jojojo…., espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…, y gracias n_n…, es bueno saber que te gusta como escribo..,. aunque a veces ni yo misma me entiendo jejeje…, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, Bye bye! ^.^_**)**

Y **muchas gracias a los que, aunque no dejan Review, leen mi fic! Les adoro a todos! Igual a los que siguen dejando en favoritos y alertas! Les quiero mucho! Me motivan a continuar escribiendo x3**

**¡Nos leemos en el próxmo Capitulo!  
**


	18. Completo, misión cumplida

InuYasha es cien por ciento creación de Rumiko Takahashi…, lo siento por mi…, pero no he podido robárlo…, ¡algún día lo secuestraré y será sólo mio! ¡muajajaa! Por mientras, me hago responsable de la historia que por sierto, está no sé si a un capitulo de terminar o a dos y una cosa, **no he abandonado el fic**, u.u es que primero se me había ido Internet… y luego habían dado comienzo al último mes de clases, el cual por alguna razón extraña, siempre se repleta de trabajos, exámenes, informes… u.u última oportunidad de mejorar las calificacines, ¡pro ese es otro tema! Les dejo con este cap y nos leeemos abajo!

* * *

**Cupido**

**Por **

**Angelique Braun

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Completo, misión cumplida. **

Porque no había que pensar mucho para saber qué hacer y él ya lo había elegido. Quería proteger a todas las personas importantes y aunque no lo hubiera podido hecho a tiempo, lo haría ahora. Así de simple.

Cuando esa especie de nube negra comenzó a rodearlo comprendió que no se trataba específicamente de una "cos_a_", sino más que de "cos_as_", era como un sin fin de cosas brillantes, redondas y oscuras. El aire pareció faltar en ese momento, acercándose más y más a él.

Se dejó caer de rodillas cuando se le acabó por completo el oxígeno y cerró los ojos.

.

..

.

Pero los abrió cuando una gran ventisca entró, oxigenándolo de nuevo. Observó un leve destello azul atravesar dos agujeros y que antes de que se cerrara, se crearan un par más. Algo palpitó a su lado y miró el estuche de la espada. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Enfocó su vista en los objetos que destrozaban la nube poco a poco y logró identificarlas fácilmente, eran flechas…, las típicas flechas que utilizaban las sacerdotisas, pero si no habían logrado hacer nada, ¿Por qué ahora si? Frunció el ceño y tomó todo el aire posible, luego con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hacia una parte de la nube y trató de atravesarla, hasta lograr pasar al lado siguiente.

Allí tomó otra bocanada de aire y apuntó el estuche hacia donde se suponía que estaba su espada, llegando rápidamente esta hacia el lugar de origen.

La nube se dispersó un poco y de un momento a otro, InuYasha tenía una espada en sus manos, la misma que les había regalado Totosai y sin mayor aviso, la enterró en el piso, creándose y expandiéndose el ataque mucho más de lo que siempre hacía. La nube comenzó a ser absorbida por el gran destello de su ataque.

Escuchó el gran grito de Naraku y un trinado que le obligó a taparse las orejas dejando caer la espada al suelo, regresando a ser la vieja espada. Naraku corrió rápidamente hacia él, tomó la espada y la enterró en un costado de InuYasha. Este, por su parte, hizo una mueca de dolor, y se apartó de Naraku.

- no… - murmuró apenas, se quitó la espada y cerró los ojos – no aguanto… - tragó saliva y abrió los ojos lentamente –no aguanto más.

Un suave olor llegó a su sistema y volteó hacia donde provenía este olor. Una ráfaga de viento chocó con su cara y cuando al fin volteó la cabeza, encontró a Kikyo frunciendo el ceño, con graves heridas, y preparada para disparar. Escuchó una risotada de Naraku y se volteó nuevamente, allí encontró a Kagome en la misma posición que Kikyo, pero del lado contrario.

- ¿Las dos súper amigas peleando juntas para que no mate a su novio? ¿o es de Kikyo? ¿o de Kagome? ¡Bah, da igual, las dos son un estorbo! – dijo elevando sus manos y apuntando hacia ellas. Un nuevo trinado resonó y un nuevo ejército de seres creados por Naraku fue hacia ellas. InuYasha, con casi sus últimas fuerzas, fue hacia el encuentro del nuevo ejército, destrozando los primeros cuerpos, luego algunas flechas le ayudaron, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que avanzaran.

- estás ocupando mal la espada, muchachito – escuchó la voz de Totosai, InuYasha frunció el ceño y llegó a saltar cuando se lo encontró al lado de él. Un ser iba a atacarlo, pero este simplemente le esquivó ágilmente, de manera que InuYasha le cortó con la espada, y así fue por un rato – no me digas que en todo este tiempo, haz estado utilizando el mismo ataque.

- viejo, no es como si hubiera traído un manual de cómo usarla.

- ¡Lo traía! – exclamó con convicción el viejo, InuYasha le fulminó con la mirada, mientras continuaba atacando. De pronto, uno se acercó a Totosai, el chico volteó apenas, pero para cuando iba a su ayuda, este ya había acabado con él, simplemente enterrando una pluma en su cara – bueno…, quizás no.

- Si los puede acabar tan rápido, ¿Por qué no ayuda, viejo? – gruñó InuYasha. Se volteó hacia donde se suponía que estaba Naraku y las dos sacerdotisas. Lanzó el único ataque que tenía y logró destruir a los seres que se le habían escapado.

- porque no es mi asunto, además, es cosa de los encargados de aquí…, mi deber está más arriba de lo que opina, jovencito – se colocó frente de InuYasha y tomó la punta de la espada con sus manos, InuYasha alzó una ceja y trató de quitarle la espada, pero no lo logró – si quieres pelear, puedes utilizar el estuche…, te sirve… algo, al menos, para protegerte – el chico le miró extrañado, pero soltó la espada, tomó el estuche y se volteó atacando.

- ¡InuYasha, ahora te ayudamos! – escuchó que le gritaban desde alguna parte, para luego, llegar una gran cantidad de Cupidos, y de Sango y Miroku juntos, más la visita inesperada de Kouga que sonría extasiado por la batalla.

- no esperabas llevarte toda la diversión, ¿cierto, InuYasha? – Miroku pasó a su lado, tomó un par de pergaminos y los lanzó en cinco puntos, creando un pequeño campo de energía, siendo desde allí sus ataques. Sango sonrió cuando pasó a su lado y comenzó a atacar.

- tienes buenos compañeros, muchacho – escuchó la voz de Totosai, InuYasha se volteó y frunció el ceño cuando vio la espada en el suelo.

- ¿No la va a recoger?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Tu fuiste el que la dejó caer cuando tomó la funda.

- ¿Y quien me dijo que me servía para pelear?

- nunca dije que dejaras caer la espada, sólo dije…

- ¡InuYasha! – escuchó la voz de Kouga que llegó a su lado - ¡Deja de discutir y ve a ayudar a Kagome! No puedo hacerlo, no sé si te das cuenta.

- ¡Claro! Todos me regañan a mi cuando este viejo fue el que…

- ¡InuYasha! – reclamaron Miroku y Sango a la vez.

- ¡Ya, ya!

Tomó la espada y frunció el ceño cuando observó a Kikyo lanzar flechas a Naraku que esquivaba ágilmente, mientras que Kagome trataba de herirlo con varias flechas y uno que ataque de purificación.

- una cosa – escuchó a Totosai a su lado y frenó de pronto – concentra bien tu poder…, -no sé por qué sólo utilizas un ataque, pensaba que la espada estaba mal…, pero está perfectamente – se encogió de hombros, InuYasha le miró inquieto y luego a las –sa-cerdotisas pelear. Sus heridas parecían molestar, eran graves y profundas a simple vista, _¡y ese viejo que no paraba de hablar! _– quizás sea por comodidad o porque eres inexperto en el tema – InuYasha le fulminó con la mirada, Totosai lo malinterpretó - ¿Qué? Si es verdad, eres nuevo…, mientras que Kagome, por ejemplo, lleva casi diez -años…, apropósito, de hace tiempo que no hablo con esa niña, ¿Cómo estará?

- ¡En peligro, peleando!

- oh, si – pareció recordar, InuYasha se volteó e iba a continuar corriendo, pero el viejo apareció frente de él – puedes mezclar tus propios poderes de la espada, nunca olvides que la espada es una extensión más de ti, pero no por eso, es la parte principal de tu fuerza.

- ¿Eh?

- adiós, nos vemos…, claro, si sigues vivo para la noche – apuntó el cielo –si no acaban con esto antes del atardecer…, van a perder seguro, en la noche es cuando más se concentran seres sobrenaturales y no precisamente buenos ni cupidos – se encogió de hombros y tras una sonrisa y un - adiós – desapareció. InuYasha frunció el ceño y fue hacia donde esta Naraku.

_Viejo loco que me hace perder el tiempo._

Fue hacia donde estaba Naraku y le cortó en dos cuando este estaba desconcentrado, sino divirtiéndose con los intentos de ataque de las sacerdotisas. Estas cuando lo vieron en el suelo y "muerto", se dejaron caer cansadas. InuYasha les miró preocupado, ¿era bueno decirles que el idiota frente de ellas, Naraku, podía revivir las veces que se le daba la gana?

_Mejor no. _

Se preparó para el nuevo ataque de Naraku y maldijo en voz baja cuando le vio parado de nuevo, pero con una ceja alzada.

- pensé que habías muerto.

- haz pensado mal.

- ¿y qué hay de tus heridas?

- ¿preocupado por mi salud? ¡Ay, gracias! – dijo con el sarcasmo casi palpable – pero no creo que necesite de tu preocupación – corrió hacia Naraku, este le esquivó y apareció detrás de él. InuYasha pasó la espada al lado del brazo y la enterró en el abdomen de Naraku, luego se volteó y levantó la espada, con su enemigo incluido, y lanzó un ataque al aire, destruyendo el cuerpo en miles de pedazos. Entonces se alejó de allí, hacia donde estaban las sacedotizas.

- ¿Cómo están?

- casi agonizando – murmuró Kagome sonriendo – pero aún viva.

- adolorida…, cansada y con hambre – musitó Kikyo.

InuYasha sonrió por las respuestas de ella y se concentró nuevamente en Naraku.

Cuándo Totosai le preguntaba por qué ocupaba siempre el mismo ataque, ¿se refería a que habían más? Miró la espada y luego al cuerpo de Naraku aún reconstruyéndose.

- ¡Atácalo ahora!

- no sirve de nada, ya lo he tratado – respondió como autómata, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Trató de que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no se le fuera a la mente y sintió una calidez extraña. Luego, un par de destellos de colores se hicieron presentes, comenzó a identificarlos y entre todo eso…, encontró a Naraku. Un viento extraño provenía de él y crecía rápidamente, entonces abrió los ojos y observó que con el brazo que ya tenía reparado creaba una gran esfera gigante y peligrosa. InuYasha retrocedió un paso inconcientemente.

- ¡Nadie me va a dejar a un lado porque se les ocurrió colocar a un niño que no sabe nada!

Lanzó la esfera.

InuYasha se tensó y cuando esta estaba a un par de metros que él, sintió la misma ventisca que cuando había cerrado los ojos, luego miró la espada y sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó el mando de esta y cuando dejó de sentirla, mandó el ataque. Unos remolinos aparecieron de la nada, absorbiendo y revertiendo la dirección del ataque de Naraku.

- ¡InuYasha! – escuchó que le llamó Kagome, InuYasha no volteó la cabeza, esperaba que con eso Naraku fuera al fin a alcanzar la muerte…, pero la esfera aún no llegaba y tenía un mal presentimiento - ¡InuYasha, por favor!

Se volteó cuando escuchó su reclamo, entonces hizo una mueca, Kagome tenía entre sus brazos a Kikyo.

Un nuevo trinado resonó, pero menos agudo que el anterior. InuYasha se volteó hacia Naraku y observó como algunos remolinos desaparecían en la nada, entonces frunció el ceño. _¿De qué demonios sirve tener un nuevo ataque si no hace nada?_

Naraku se observó y luego sonrió, pero al alzar una mano, esta cayó al suelo, intacta, como si de pronto se la hubieran cortado.

- ¡InuYasha, por favor, haz algo! – continuaba gritando Kagome, Naraku se observó horrorizado y le fulminó con la mirada, avanzó un paso, pero su pierna pareció fallarle y cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

Los colores anaranjados comenzaron a absorber el cielo y sintió un nuevo escalofrío. Se volteó hacia donde estaban todos. Los seres aún no acababan y el atardecer estaba llegando, Kikyo casi muriendo y Naraku…, ¿al fin llegando a su fin?

Agachándose a la altura de Kagome, Kikyo estaba cada vez más pálida, mientras que la otra sacerdotisa le miraba preocupada y de vez en cuando soltaba una grave tos. Escuchó un grito a su espalda y se volteó. Naraku estaba tratando de regenerarse, creó un campo de energía alrededor de él, comenzando a soltar un aire espeso y tóxico. InuYasha se tapó la nariz con la boca y se volteó preocupado.

- maldición – se mordió el labio y esperando que no sucediera nada malo, habló – voy a dejar a Kikyo en un lugar seguro, ¿estarás bien sin mi en ese momento? – escuchó nuevamente la voz de Kagome, pero en forma más brusca, esta le sonrío tratando de animarle y asintió - ¿segura?

- he vivido toda mi vida sin ti y no me ha pasado nada, ¿Qué me podría suceder? – InuYasha hizo una mueca y asintió bastante inseguro, _la verdad, es que no quiero pensar qué te podría pasar…, porque de pensarlo me dan escalofríos _– voy y vuelvo, trata de mantenerte segura – tomó a Kikyo entre sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, atravesando todo el campo de batalla, esquivando todos los ataques de una forma casi desesperada y cuando llegó con el grupo de sacerdotisas, dejó a Kikyo en el suelo y observó a las mujeres - ¿están seguras aquí?

- si, vamos a crear un campo de energía con las fuerzas que nos restan, ¿Cómo está la señorita? – se voltearon hacia Kikyo, InuYasha le miró adolorido, acarició su mejilla y cuando iba a apartar su mano, la muchacha abrió los ojos.

- Inu… Yasha…

- Kikyo, resiste…, todo va a terminar pronto.

- InuYasha..., yo…

- ahorra fuerzas, debes…

- te amo – le interrumpió, InuYasha le miró sorprendido, _claro, es normal…, es mi novia…, sólo que con todo esto lo había olvidado… un poco, _trató de sonreír, pero esta salió más como una mueca que como una sonrisa verdadera – cuídate…, te estaré esperando.

- igual yo – murmuró, depositó un beso en la frente de Kikyo y se volteó, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso, una mueca de horror se dibujó en su cara, una ventisca revolvió sus cabellos y pese a la tierra que se había levantado, él no despegó su mirada del punto donde se suponía que se concentraba aquella gran neblina oscura…, de la cual todos escapaban, siendo enemigos o aliados - ¡Kagome! – gritó sin pensar en nada más, sabía que eso era un golpe seguro al corazón de Kikyo, pero tenía que ir en busca de Kagome, por salvarla, ella estaba en peligro y no la podía dejar en lado, nunca lo podría hacer…, porque si lo hacía…, no, simplemente nunca lo haría.

Corrió con mayor desesperación que antes, porque ahora había algo en juego con más importancia, aunque eso hiciera daño a otra persona que quería, no podía dejar a un lado a Kagome.

Cuando entró en aquella atmósfera, comenzó a molestar sus ojos, como su nariz y garganta, sus ojos apenas si podían captar donde caminaba, pero sus instintos seguían iguales, y eso era en lo que confiaba cuando sus sentidos fallaban.

Escuchó los gritos de un par de seres que se extinguieron rápidamente, él no planeaba irse de allí sólo, porque había ido a ese lugar con una única y simple misión: rescatar a Kagome y eso haría.

- po-porque nadie…, ¡nu-nunca…! – escuchó la voz grave de Naraku, parecía tener un efecto de eco en aquél invernadero de veneno - ¡Soy el más poderoso! – encontró un pequeño campo de energía y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Kagome adentro. Ahora había que… - ¡Y tú no me ganarás! – alguien golpeó a su lado y con un miedo atróz, se aferró de lo que sea que le haya golpeado y trató de caminar hacia donde estaba Kagome. Entonces identificó algo extraño y de un salto, se quitó de la trayectoria de aquél ataque y frunció el ceño. No era realmente Naraku…, sino que… lo que restaba de él.

Sacó su espada, pero esta no cambió y eso no fue lo único, su vista le falló.

- ¡InuYasha, vete!

- ¡No me iré sin ti! – le gritó con todas las fuerzas que le restaban que a causa del veneno, comenzaban a disminuir. Corrió hacia allí, pero Naraku le golpeaba una y otra vez. Se acercó a Kagome, se quitó la funda de la espada y se la entregó a Kagome – con esto tendrás un campo de energía…, quiero que lo sujetas hasta que salgas de todo esto, ¿puedes caminar o algo…? – Kagome le miró dudosa, InuYasha se levantó golpeando lejos a Naraku que gruñó e inició su carrera nuevamente - ¡Vamos, mujer! Dime algo.

- no me quiero ir sola…, no quiero que te pase algo malo.

- ¿Qué me podría pasar? He durado bastante y…

- InuYasha…, hay que ser razonables…, con todas tus heridas…

- Kagome Higurashi – le criticó levantándola de un brazo, la muchacha se levantó apenas y se mantuvo en pie gracias a la funda – me aburrí, camina rápidamente hacia donde están todos sin alegar.

- pero…

- ¡Que no quiero que te pase algo porque eres muy importante para mi! – exclamó, Kagome le miró sorprendida – y no pienso dejar que la muchacha que me gusta le pase algo…, ya es bastante saber que está aquí, así que… - se volteó y tomó la espada en sus manos – te haré un camino y tú saldrás lo más rápido que puedas.

- InuYasha…, yo…

InuYasha sonrió de lado y se volteó, besando los labios de Kagome, la muchacha primero quedó atónita, pero no costó más allá de medio segundo para corresponderle.

- otro día terminaremos esta charla – murmuró contra sus labios, apretó el mango de la espada contra sus manos y trató de concentrar toda su atención en la espada. A las una…, a las dos…, ¡a las tres! La espada comenzó a palpitar y sin más, comenzó a absorber poco a poco el veneno. El cielo se observó a lo lejos, estaba a punto de desaparecer el Sol y era ahora o nunca. Entre todo eso, tomó aire y lanzó un ataque. Se formó un camino y antes de que pueda decir algo, empujó a Kagome que obligadamente voló por allí y desapareció entre todo el humo que había. Entonces la espada volvió a palpitar, formando de pronto una especie de cúpula, encerrando a él y a Naraku allí adentro. Este último pareció desesperarse y dio una serie de ataques a esta para salir, InuYasha simplemente le miró y dejó caer la espada al suelo que, cuando tocó el suelo, la cúpula comenzó a achicarse.

- ¡maldición, haz algo! – se volteó hacia InuYasha, Naraku - ¡Es tú ataque!

- mientras tú mueras – le dijo mirándolo con extra seriedad – y no vuelvas a hacerle daño a Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango…, a nadie – apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos – todo está bien – escuchó el grito de odio y luego uno de dolor, cerró los ojos, se sentó en el suelo y suspiró.

Porque Cupido significaba amor y eso seguiría siendo igual, por eso mismo había llegado hasta allí, ¿no? Por eso había seguido a Kagome hasta ese punto donde, al fin y al cabo, tendría su fin.

Y porque realmente no le importaba ahora, le había dicho a la muchacha lo que sentía, le había podido besar por última vez, porque ahora estaba a salvo, al igual que todos los demás y que su novia, Kikyo.

Pero no podía negar que aún habían más cosas que quería hacer, viajar por el mundo, darle una golpiza a su hermano, tener charlas de "hombres" con su padre, ser multimillonario y comprarse cuanta cosa por delante…, y tener una familia, una esposa, hijos…, y ser viejito y estar junto a la persona que amaba.

Si, un pensamiento bastante… anti-macho, se podría decir…, pero no podía evitar tener ese deseo, porque ahora que sabía lo que sentía, lo que quería…, no quería morir sin cumplirlo, pero mientras la persona que quería estuviera a salvo…, lo podría hacer con gusto.

Los gritos de Naraku se hicieron más estrepitosos, comenzó a sentir como la temperatura aumentaba y suspirando y tratando de calmar su alma, esperó su fin sin decir nada más.

Porque al fin había conocido a Cupido… y su final.

¿Continuará?

Muajaja!

* * *

Si, pasó mucho tiempo del último capitulo, lo siento… u.u. no había podido completar el capitulo…, pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado, Una cosa, **el final está muy cerca…, **a uno o dos capítulos, como lo dije antes, aviso por sia…

Eeem y eso.

**Gracias por la eterna paciencia para leer esta historia , les agradezco a todos los que la han dejado en favoritos y han colocado alarmas…, ¡y a las que dejan review! Que me motivan día a día para escribir, ¡porque ese es mi sueldo diario para sentarme frente del pc, abrir Word y escribir como si no hubiera mañana! **

**Muchas gracias por sus review, de veras.**

**Kaginulove-maria chan** (a mi me gusta tu nick…, es mejor q el mio y es q para nombres no soy muy ingeniosa jejeje la verdad es que nunca he sabido como se escribe correctamente el nombre de… ¡el hermano de InuYasha! Jejeje xD por eso lo escribo como _creo _que está bien…, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y… ¡gracias por tus review! xD Se agradece)

**Setsuna17 **(espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y si.. InuYasha está muuuucho más claro con sus sentimientos…, así debió estar al principio para aprovechar más, ¿no? xD pero a veces es difícil traducir lo que uno siente…, qizás x no estar acostumbrado, qien sabe jejeje bueno y eso…, espero que te haya gustado y mxas graaaacias por todos tus review! xD y por la paciencia para leer todo lo q escribo y esperar a q lleguen los capitulos. Se agradece n.n)

**Madame Morgan** (jejeje la intención es la que vale, ¿no? xD se agradece tu review…, jejeje y que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos n.n, espero que te haya gustado este, me costó hacerlo porque aquí es donde definitivamente se acaba la pelea. El próximo capitulo es un misterio hasta para mí, siendo sincera, , pero demás que sale algo para el próximo cap n.n.. juejeje… espero que hayas disfrutado tu salida, un poco tarde mi respuesta , eeem y eso, se agradece q hayas leido mi fic n.n eeem y eso, nos leemos! xD )

**Oh…, esto parece una despedida, ¡pero aún no se librarán de mi! Muajaja! XDD Aún tendrás noticias mías xD se los aseguro y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias a todos! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Los recontra quiero!**

**xD**


	19. La memoria del corazon final

_Gracias por su imnumerable paciencia, ¡meresco una amenaza de muerte, al menos! Me demore siglos porque (una vez más) se me olvidó la clave de aquí :S mi mente es fragil y es que entre tantas cuentas que tengo, con claves distintas, me confundo y en fin, aquí les dejo el final de Cupido. Sinceramente, lo encuentro algo... desabrido. Diganme ustedes como quedó, ¡confío en su juicio!_

_Inuyasha y cia. pertenece a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi.  
_

Y aquí... el último capitulo de Cupido.

* * *

**Cupido **

**por **

**Angelique Braun**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: el corazón tiene una memoria aparte del de la ment**e.

El viento soplaba como de costumbre, mientras el Sol iba ya por su merecido descanso. Las personas caminaban apuradas por la calle, los automóviles habían aumentado y en algunos tramos de la ciudad se habían acumulado en exceso.

Una pequeña ventisca helada recorrió su ser, revolviendo sus cabellos y con un suspiro, observó a la Luna acercarse, los días pasaban como condenados y la noche parecía querer alargar su tortura…, claro, si era posible.

Algunos Cupidos pasaron a su lado y saludaron alegremente. Su respuesta fue un poco inexpresiva, pero al fin y al cabo, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Había pasado casi un año después de la batalla contra Naraku donde este había muerto, y no recordaba absolutamente nada antes de eso.

Porque el InuYasha del pasado… ya no existía. Sólo recordaba que había estado peleando con Naraku, no recordaba la razón, pero le había vencido y cuando había despertado de nuevo, estaba en un lugar diferente al donde supuestamente había perecido.

Durante el transcurso de ese año, varias personas se le habían acercado a él como si fueran hermanos, y muy dentro de él lo sintió así, pero sus instintos le dijeron que retrocediera y huyera de allí, porque podría pasar algo que no le gustaría.

Ahora estaba encargado de mantener el equilibrio y no era realmente difícil, porque había que eliminarlos y ya, además, parecía haber nacido para eso.

Se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia una esquina del techo del edificio. Ese había sido su hogar desde entonces, y es que tenía un olor dulce que le atraía y no se podía alejar.

Cuando el olor no parecía tan concentrado, él se iba y cuando regresaba, allí estaba el olor nuevamente.

- ¡Hey, tu! – InuYasha se volteó sin mucho ánimo y esquivó el golpe sujetando la mano que le había atacado - ¡No, hey, suéltame!

- ¿Quién eres y qué demonios querías lograr golpeándome?

- ¡No, aléjate de él, por favor! – escuchó una voz femenina, por inercia, soltó la pierna y se volteó rápidamente hacia la mujer, pero algo en su interior pareció defraudarse. Un Cupido rubia, apenas parecía que tenía unos quince años…, quizás menos.

- ¿Qué querían?

- es que ese viejo me dijo que hiciera eso – apuntó a una esquina donde no había nada, InuYasha resopló – y me pagaría bien.

- no hay…

- tus sentidos no se han agudizado del todo, muchacho - escuchó una voz añeja a su lado y se volteó sorprendido - ¿me recuerdas, InuYasha? Me llamo Totosai, soy el que te ha regalado la espada – InuYasha le miraba sorprendido, una leve chispa se prendió en su mente…, _¿Espada? ¿Qué espada? _Se observó y frunció aún más el ceño, él no tenía ninguna espada y ese viejo metiche le había dicho que tenía una – bueno…, no la tienes ahora porque la espada sintió el deseo que tuviste de proteger lo que amabas.

- ¿Quién es usted y de qué habla?

- ¡Nos vemos! – dijeron los niños desapareciendo.

- valla…, creo que han sido muy estrictos contigo, ¿no te sientes solo? ¿no sientes que falta algo?

- estoy bien así…, puedo vivir solo y es más fácil protegerse así. Compañía es sólo problemas y…

- no pensabas así hace un año.

- ¿me conocía…?

- ¿Por qué crees que estás en este Edificio? – le preguntó de pronto, InuYasha frunció el ceño y luego se sonrojó levemente, _¡viejo metiche! Seguramente le voy a decir que me agrada estar aquí._ – InuYasha, es tu destino…, y es increíble que no te la hayas topado.

- ¿Quién?

- todos los días te ha estado buscando y no se han visto.

- Ya, pero, ¿Quién?

- ella está muy preocupada por ti y algo le dice que aún sigues vivo.

- ¿ella?

- no sé si decirle que vives en el techo de su departamento.

- ¡Keh!

Totosai se rascó una oreja y tosió bruscamente, luego se acarició la garganta y se volteó hacia InuYasha que alzaba una ceja, entonces el viejo suspiró y abrió sus alas cuanto más pudo, para que al cerrarlas, su campo de visión captara una gran cantidad de seres malignos.

- tenga cuidado, ¡viejo! – observó cómo este se tiraba por la esquina del edificio y que desaparecía casi por arte de magia, entonces masculló captando el mensaje, _el maldito viejo les llamó. _

Y por razones extrañas, corrió de allí, no quería tener una pelea en esa zona. Ese era su lugar predilecto y no planeaba llenarlo con sangre. Corrió hasta que considero que era prudente, luego fue hacia le pelea, sus garras eran de gran ayuda y…

- toma, muchacho terco, tu espada – le dijo de pronto Totsai a su lado, InuYasha le miró como si estuviera loco y continuó peleando, ya faltaban unos pocos y podía acabar con ellos – no seas mal educado, acepta lo que te va a dar este viejo.

- ¡Ya, ya! – quitó la espada de sus manos de un golpe y la sacó de su funda, era una espada vieja y oxidada, y cuando la trato de utilizar, no hizo más que devolverle el golpe - ¡Está mala!

- Así que no buscas proteger nada…, ¡Cupidos! – gritó, varias flechas se deshicieron rápidamente de los seres que estaban allí e InuYasha se volteó enojado hacia el anciano – haz estado todo este año, respirando, comiendo…, ¿sin buscar nada?

- ya le dije que vivo mejor solo, ¿Por qué demonios tenía esta espada?

- colmillo te pertenece…, así lo ha decidido ella.

- ¿la espada?

- exacto.

- entonces, ¿la espada es la que me ha estado…?

- ¡No, tonto! – golpeó la cabeza de InuYasha con la funda de la espada, este otro simplemente frunció el ceño – hace un año, en ese café – apuntó a una esquina – conociste a alguien que llamó tu atención al segundo de ver, y es que el destino ya había dicho que iba a pasar, luego… te hiciste amigo de esa persona y…

- ¡No quiero escuchar más! – se alejó del viejo y comenzó a caminar, pero el viejo apareció de pronto - ¡Déjeme solo!

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, InuYasha?

- ¡No le tengo miedo a nada!

- ¿A qué, InuYasha?

- ¡A volver a perderla! – gritó por inercia, luego estudió sus palabras, ¿a perderla? ¿a quién? ¿por qué? ¿Qué había pasado para…?

- ¿ves? Era tan fácil…, solo te tenías que preguntar y ya.., pero vamos que…

- no quiero.

- la traeré aquí mismo.

- ¡No quiero he dicho!

- si te alegra saber, ya no es cupido, ambas gozan del don de ser sacerdotisas, el monje está bien junto a la exterminadora, ¿acaso no quieres regresar a esa paz que tanto deseaste cuando estabas en batalla?

- están…, ¿están todos bien? - preguntó temeroso, Totosai suspiró y asintió rascándose una oreja. Una parte de él le decía que corriera hacia donde el anciano le indicaba, otra muy grande, le decía que se fuera lo más rápido de allí y que evitara por completo al anciano, que el estar solo era mejor, así no sufriría por otras personas, se preocuparía de sí mismo y no existiría aquél miedo de perder a alguien…, pero… el estar solo por casi un año y el panorama de seguir solo…, no era un de sus planes predilectos.

- primero que nada, ¿a quién quieres vez? ¿a la que vive en tu edificio?

- ¿a la de olor dulce? – respondió como niño inocente, el anciano asintió – a… _Kagome_.

Una pequeña luz en su cerebro se encendió cuando pronuncio su nombre y con ello, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser cuando la faz resplandeciente de una muchacha llegó a su mente. Totosai miraba al chico estudiando sus reacciones, InuYasha parecía estar regresando en si y eso era bueno…, ¿o no?

-_prefiero que me llames Kagome_ – escuchó la voz de una muchacha, seguida por una melodiosa risa.

- _¡Que no quiero que te pase algo porque eres muy importante para mi! Y no pienso dejar que la muchacha que me gusta le pase algo…, ya es bastante saber que está aquí, así que… te haré un camino y tú saldrás lo más rápido que puedas._

-_ InuYasha…, yo…_

- otro día terminaremos esta charla – murmuró, Totosai alzó una ceja, y luego suspiró, aunque antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, InuYasha ya corría a toda velocidad hacia el edificio donde siempre vivía, sólo que esta vez, entró en el y de un salto, llegó al interior del departamento de donde provenía el olor. Una vez adentro, miró la ventana quebrada y observo todo a su alrededor. Habían algunas cajas con cosas en un rincón, auscultó toda la habitación y la recorrió centímetro por centímetro.

Después de casi una hora de estar deambulando, regresó a la misma ventana por la que había entrado, observó afuera y sintió unas pequeñas gotas de agua chocando contra él.

_Genial, va a llover._

Todo estaba oscuro a esa hora, pero aún así, él podía observar algo.

Ya era hora de que el motivo por el que llegó allí, regresara a su hogar.

Escuchó un par de risas afuera de la puerta, luego como la manilla giraba y en un par de segundos, observó a tres personas.

No hizo nada, se quedó allí mientras una buscaba el interruptor de la luz…, y cuando la encontró, escuchó una maldición por parte del chico, y un silencio por parte de las dos muchachas que allí estaban.

- ¡Oh…, maldición, maldición, maldición! – decía una y otra vez el chico mientras se acercaba a él temeroso, InuYasha de primera gruñó en forma de defensa, pero ese olor… le pareció conocido.

- _Miroku, sé que te crees exorcista…_

- _Monje, InuYasha, monje_

_Mi… ro… ku…_

_- _¿Miroku?

_- _¡Oh, santo cielo! – el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se acercó rápidamente a él y le abrazó, InuYasha no hizo nada más que verlo, luego sonrió y golpeó la cabeza de Miroku.

- hey…, esto es vergonzoso, ¿quisieras soltarme? – pronunció con su aire altanero, Miroku asintió, pero no le soltaba - ¡Hey, hombre! – volvió a golpear al muchacho y ya como a la quinta vez, Miroku se separó y miró a su, a esas alturas, novia.

- yo les dije que mi compadre era duro como piedra…, yo sabía que seguía vivo.

- Inu… ¿InuYasha? ¿Eres tú en verdad? – preguntó sorprendida la muchacha de cabello largo y ojos cafés, InuYasha por su parte se rascó la cabeza, suspiró y asintió…, no era tan difícil entender que él fuera él y que estaba vivo, ¿Por qué les costaba….?

- ¡InuYasha! – gritó la otra chica - ¡Eres un idiota, desagradecido, insensible…!

- ¡Hey! No me vengas con cuentos, ¡yo qué sabia que…!

- ¡No hay excusas! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te tratamos de buscar? ¡No aparecías por ninguna parte! ¡Y sólo había rumores de que estabas vivo! Y yo… y yo… - una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, camino hacia él y a unos pasos, depositó un muy fuerte golpe en su mejilla, InuYasha no hizo nada…, no tenía qué decir, y lo único que hizo en respuesta, fue mirarla detalladamente.

Oh, si, le había extrañado, su humor cambiante, su ingenio, sus cabellos oscuros con una que otra ondulación, sus ojos chocolates…, su faz…, su… ella.

- ¡Eres un malagradecido!

- Kagome… - le llamó su amiga que también tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Eres el ser más idiota del mundo!

Primero golpeó su pecho de lejos, luego se fue acercando y golpeándolo más seguido. A él no le dolía, sólo era como una leve molestia, pero esas manos frágiles no le causaban daño…, y lo que atinó a hacer fue sonreír, acariciar la cabeza de ella y atraparla en un abrazo, mientras sus sollozos aumentaban cada vez más.

- ¡Eres un tonto…, no tomas en cuenta lo que los demás piensan…., eres un idiota…!

- Kagome – le llamó – yo también te extrañé – sonrió cálidamente y la estrechó aún más hacia él. Esa sensación de tenerla cerca se había hecho tan familiar que cuando lo hizo en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar recordar momentos anteriores…, entonces se le vino a la mente otra persona, _¿Kikyo?_

- ¿Dónde demonios haz estado?

- se los traje de vuelta, para que no aleguen que no hemos hecho nada – InuYasha escuchó la voz de Totosai y comenzó a soltar poco a poco a Kagome…, la había extrañado, sin saberlo, había añorado ese dulzón que ella compartía a los demás – él ya no pertenece al mundo de los humanos, ¿para qué lo quieren ahora?

- ¿Cómo que por qué…?

- InuYasha, es hora de regresar – el muchacho se tensó y volteó en ofensiva – ya los haz visto, están bien, es hora de regresar donde siempre… y _solo._

Poco a poco unos Cupidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, apareciendo de pronto. InuYasha se colocó en guardia, defendiendo a Kagome que se había aferrado a su ropa. Miroku se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, mientras que la exterminadora se les dio la espalda para cuidar ese sector. Les habían rodeado.

- ¿En serio cree que vamos a dejar que se lo lleve?

- ¿Cuánto daño me puede hacer un cabeza dura, una sacerdotisa, un monje y una exterminadora? He vivido siglos y ya se todos sus ataques, no hay forma de vencerme.

Su imagen visual se fue destiñendo poco a poco mientras los Cupidos comenzaron a atacar. InuYasha peleaba desesperado, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a sus amigos, no después de volver a encontrarlos. Sus amigos igual peleaban, pero el número de Cupidos no disminuía en nada. Una flecha llegó de la venta purificando la habitación y eliminando la mitad de los seres de allí.

_Kikyo._

Un latido proveniente de su espada le hizo tomarla y blandirla entre sus manos, fue allí cuando los Cupidos restantes les apuntaron, InuYasha enterró la espada en el suelo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

- Estamos rodeados, no hay forma de escapar.

- Si tan solo pudiera crear un campo de energía.

- O tener mi arco para derribarlos enseguida.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – volvió a hablar Sango, InuYasha simplemente les escuchaba. No podía hacer nada, no quería perderlos nuevamente, porque si él protegía que el equilibrio entre Cupidos y humanos existiera, ¿Cómo no iba a poder proteger a sus amigos? ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

La espada creció volviéndose más ancha, segundos antes de que lanzaran las flechas y que un campo de energía les rodearan.

Él ya tenía qué proteger.

Los Cupidos guardaron sus arcos.

Totosai regresó sigilosamente.

InuYasha miró su espada, luego se volteó hacia sus amigos.

- no era tan difícil desear algo, ¿cierto, InuYasha? Ahora perteneces aquí, no debes olvidar tu deber, todo ser vivo tiene una misión en este universo, ya haz encontrado la…

- no pienso hacer lo que usted me diga, viejo metiche – le gruñó sonriendo – lo haré a mi modo, cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera – guardó la espada en la funda que le había lanzado el anciano y se volteó hacia sus amigos.

- eres un idiota – gruñó Kagome en forma de murmuro. Miroku movía la cabeza hacia los lados y Sango le sonreía como madre comprensiva.

- haz lo que quieras, entonces. Pero te advierto, no se te será fácil salir de la línea de tu destino.

- no importa – después de todo, ya tengo lo que necesito, pensó.

Según la Historia, Eros es el hijo de Afrodita y Adonis en la mitología griega (un amor prohibido). Hijo de Venus, la diosa del amor la belleza y la fertilidad, y Marte, el Dios de la guerra, en la mitología romana, en la que Eros era también llamado Cupido, el Dios del Deseo y el amor, por ser hijo de Venus. Venus se preocupaba porque su hijo no maduraba y no crecía, así que consultó con el Oráculo de Temis, quien le dijo: "El amor no puede crecer sin pasión". Venus no entendió hasta que nació su hijo Anteros, que es el dios de la correspondencia y la pasión o amor que corresponde al primero y "no siempre están unidos". Por eso se representa a Cupido como un niño con alas, para indicar que "el amor pasa pronto",y con los ojos vendados para probar que el amor "no ve el mérito o demérito de la persona a quien se dirige", ni sus defectos, mientras se fija en ella. Cuando Anteros y Cupido andaban unidos, este se transformaba en un joven hermoso, pero cuando se separaban volvía a ser un niño con los ojos vendados un amor "travieso y ciego" como era representado. Cupido, de cierta manera, era un ser que repartía dolor y desazón, pero a la vez, alegrías y amor. Superaba batallas y ardides, cualquier cosa que el simple humano creaba, siempre y cuando este era verdadero.

- eres un joven muy optimista – comentó Totosai mirando hacia fuera – aún te quedan muchas por vivir.

- lo sé, pero así estoy bien.

Tal como Anteros necesitaba a Cupido, él necesitaba a Kagome… y a todos sus amigos. Si tenía que luchar por estar con ellos, no le importaba mucho pelear otra vez. _"El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el espíritu: por eso pintan ciego al alado Cupido". _Shakespeare.

Así como el amor que sentía por Kagome le había traído de vuelta, el amor que sentía por ella le ayudaría a vencer cuanto obstáculo se le cruzaría.

- InuYasha – le llamó la muchacha – aún tenemos un tema pendiente – él le miró dudoso, luego le sonrió.

- claro, mi Cupido gruñona – la chica le golpeó y luego sonrió – te quiero.

- ¡Estamos estorbando, nos vamos! – exclamó de pronto Sango empujando a Miroku que se quería quedar allí, ambos chicos sonrieron. Totosai se rascó la oreja y sin decir nada, desapareció de allí.

- te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta, ¿eh?

- pero siempre lo sentí – la atrajo en un rápido movimiento hacia él y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Porque si ni el más poderoso y malvado ser no había podido separarlo, ¡nada lo haría!, así como si él se llama InuYasha y era el guardián de todo ese mundo. Junto a su querido Cupido, Kagome. Como Anteros y Cupido. Juntos sin importar nada.

Fin.

* * *

Acepto abiertamente amenazas de muerte si algo no les gusto.. u.u! Estoy a vuestro servicio . -**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por tener la paciencia de seguirla capitulo a capitulos **- tomando en cuenta que me demoraba un siglo en publicar cada uno - **y es que sin ustedes, esta historia no habría tenido vida. Una historia se mantiene viva cuando se lee..., es como recusitar algo que estaba muerto..., ¡Sincera y muchas Gracias! Nos vemos , quien sabe, en otra historia..**

**¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON, A LOS QUE SIEMPRE DEJABAN REVIEW, Y A LOS QUE TIENEN ESTA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS!**

**Nos vemos ^^ . Los quiero.  
**


End file.
